Rescue Angels
by TheGirlWithFarTooManyIdeas
Summary: Shirley died. Euphemia died. But the God at the top of the Emperor's Elevator had other plans than giving godhood to the selfish and delusional, to allow this great tragedy to unfold. The two kindest and gentlest souls are thrown back in time with a mission - protect the innocent, destroy the elevator, and save the souls of Lelouch Britannia and Suzaku Kururugi.
1. Chapter 1

**Rescue Angels**

 _ **Me: Oh, Code Geass. Your first season stole my heart, and your second season brutally demolished it in every single way possible. It was only a matter of time before I started writing something for you. Especially given my love for happy endings.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geas...R2 would have been radically different if I had.**_

 **Prologue: Rebirth Rebellion**

Shirley Fennett was bleeding to death.

She saw many things as she lay there, staring at the ceiling. She saw bits and pieces of her life...her father and mother...dazed, she saw Rolo baking away from her, the gun who's bullet was in her stomach clutched at his side. _Did he really think I'd hurt Lulu?_ She wondered in dazed amazement, placing a shaky hand on her bloody stomach. _As if I could hurt him, anymore than I could hurt myself...?_

 _Oh Lulu. I'm sorry. I promised myself I'd be there to support you. I didn't want you to be alone with this terrible burden..._

"Shirley!"

Speak of the devil. Only he wasn't a devil. Not to her. Never to her.

 _He's here,_ Shirley thought with dazed happiness. _I'm so glad. I wish he didn't have to watch me die, but I'm so glad he can be here while I pass on..._

She looked up into his eyes. Those beautiful, tortured, intense violet eyes, they had captivated her from the start even back when she'd thought he was a cold, stuck up recluse. Her deepest wish had been to see those eyes looking at her with love or at least affection, even just platonically, however much she might have longed for more just him being in her life gave it colour and joy she'd never know without it. No matter what happened or what she experienced – not Mao, not Rolo, not even Britannia itself – none of it could make her regret being close to Lelouch via Britannia, even for only those precious few moments.

"Lulu..." She coughed on her blood and pressed herself against his chest as he wrapped his arms around her. He kept shouting her name, pleading with her.

Then the words were spoken.

"Shirley, no! Don't leave me!"

Shirley gasped and strained her arm, reaching up for his face.

 _You can't believe I'd do that...no, I promised. I promised! I will never leave you, not even in death! I'll hold to that word, that **contract** I made, in life and death and rebirth...!_

She could barely move, but her fingertips brushed gently against his lips. Lelouch gasped slightly.

"I'll...never leave you...Lulu..." Shirley whispered, with a conviction she had never felt in her life before. Promising. Swearing. "In every world...in every time...I'll...always be with you...you couldn't get rid of me if you tried."

She smiled with all the strength she had left. "Love. Eternity. I love you, Lulu."

Lelouch began to weep openly – something he hadn't done since he thought he lost his mother. And now his tears were heavier than even that moment in time. He cradled her closer to his heart, which he had tried so carefully to keep people out of in case of this very event.

"Is this my punishment?!" He cried, heedless to if anyone was nearby. "Loosing my angel?" He turned his head down to Shirley. He couldn't save her. The bullet went too deep and she had lost too much blood. The pain he knew now was unlike any other.

"Lulu..." Shirley's eyes were...glowing slightly. Not red, but a soft sheen of gold. If Lelouch had been less distraught, he would have noticed it right away. "... ...kiss me... ...please."

"Of course," Lelouch whispered, before lowering his head and gently, tenderly kissing Shirley's bloodied lips.

An explosion of gold light filled the hallway.

Shirley fell away from the mortal realm. As the light enveloped her, she heard a terrible, broken scream echo through the empty building. _Lulu!_

Instead of going up, she felt like she was being pulled backwards. A golden red clock, hands spinning back, appeared in a flash in her eyes before everything went white.

 **~Elsewhere~**

At another point in time, bleeding out, her mind muddled by an ill thought out Geass order, Euphemia li Britannia was also dying near the man she loved. Her true personality was melting through as she drew closer to the dark end, distantly hearing people screaming.

Where was Suzaku? What was happening out there? Had her reform gone through?

Those didn't sound like happy cries...

Suzaku was desperately calling out for her. Euphemia was trying to reach out, touch him. She wanted to know that the only man she'd truly fallen in love with was while the world around her faded into darkness. _I'm sorry, Suzaku...I'm not sure what happened...I just know something went wrong._

"Suzaku..."

He responded instantly to her voice, pulling her close to him. Euphemia couldn't help but smile up at him just a bit, even when it hurt.

Her family had considered arranged marriages for her, but none of those potential men had made her happy. She hadn't liked any of them. Usually she had to rely on Cornelia to keep them away from her, but that ended up backfiring when she went and fell in love with an Eleven.

A Japanese boy. Suzaku Kururugi.

He was holding her. She couldn't quite hear him speaking to her, but just the quiet cantor in his voice was enough to comfort her.

"...I love you..."

Euphemia smiled weakly. She had tried to confess or explain her feelings to him multiple times, but his noble nature had caused it to go flying over his head. Oh, why did he have to be so stubbornly good? It was his best and worst quality.

 _I'm sorry. It didn't work out the way I wanted it to, did it?_ She could tell by the look in Suzaku's eyes. Her knight was a terrible liar. _Oh, Suzaku, I wish I could fix it. I wish I could create the world where we, and all those people out there, can be together happily._

The golden light flared in her eyes. Like Lelouch, Suzaku was too upset to pick up on it.

 _If I could, I would give you all that world._

 _ **...Do you swear it**?_

 _... **Yes**._

The hospital exploded with golden light. Euphemia felt herself lifting up and away, leaving her body, the world turning white around her.

 _ **~Elsewhere~**_

Shirley and Euphemia hovered in darkness for a moment. It took a moment for the two to get over their disorentiation; when they did, they realized they were seeing things...

 _The betrayal of the Black Knights_

 _The Thought Elevator_

 _The sheer extent of Charles and Marianne's plan_

 _all the deaths, losses, suffering on all sides_

 _and finally..._

 _the death of Lelouch via Britannia._

 _The peaceful, happy world, won by blood and sacrifice._

Shirley burst into tears, sobbing and calling out for Lelouch. Euphemia was more quiet, but tears rolled down her cheeks nonetheless.

" _ **All those souls, lost...it breaks my heart..."**_

Both girls gasped and looked around. They had heard that voice before...when they had died. The darkness fell away, revealing warm gold light, white clouds, and the top of the Elevator. The modern day Tower of Babel.

" _ **The peace and goodness has been won, but at what cost? The thousands of souls that suffered, died, or were tainted by their suffering."**_ The voice sounded old, wise, and full of sorrow. **_"So that is what becomes of my world and my people when those with tainted hearts rule over it."_**

"I..who are you?" Euphemia asked softly.

" _ **Who am I? Everyone knows who I am, Euphemia Li Britannia, even if they have closed their hearts to me."**_ The voice grew gentle. **_"I feel the pain in your hearts. It echoes my own. Perhaps...yes, it is possible."_**

"What is?" Shirley asked, raising her head and trying to see into the golden glow.

" _ **Your hearts are pure, and your deaths were tragedies and cruelties. Your contracts have formed in your deaths, and I can give you the power to mete them out. May I give you a mission?"**_

"Mission...?" Shirley straightened up. Euphemia's eyes widened. "If...if it means saving Lulu, saving my father, saving those people-"

"Helping the Japanese, bringing about a better world-" Euphemia contributed.

"Then we'll do it! We'll do anything!" Shirley promised.

" _ **You have spoken wisely...my angels."**_

Shirley let out a loud gasp. The golden light surrounded both girls; immediately they sensed a strange and wonderful power coming into existence within them. Wings burst out of their backs; golden feathered wings with ethereal forms.

" _ **Go back to the beginning."**_ The voice said. **_"And Rescue those souls."_**

Everything faded out.

 **~Line Break~**

Shirley woke slowly, dazed. She blinked several times...

And found herself staring at her bedroom ceiling.

 _Was it all a bad dream?_ She wondered for a moment. Her heart pounding, she leapt to her feet and ran over to the full length mirror in the bathroom. She gasped and laughed with joy at what she saw there.

Her eyes were glowing gold, with a familiar symbol in one of them. And spread from her back were the golden wings.

It was real! Her contract, that mission, it was real!

Spinning on her heel, Shirley rushed over to her desk and looked at the calander. It was the day before Suzaku had been brought onto the street as Prince Clovis's supposed killer.

 _I'm back!_ Shirley cheered internally, before taking a deep breath to marshal herself. _And I have a lot of work to do. First, I need to figure out some way to contact Euphemia._

 **~Line Break~**

"My lady! Are you alright?"

Euphemia woke slowly, rubbing her raw eyes. She felt like she had been crying in her sleep. A nearby maidservant was looking anxiously at her. _I know this place. This is my room in the palace at Japan. ...It wasn't just a dream!_

Smiling brightly at the maid, Euphemia swung her legs over the side of the bed and said, "I'm fine, miss. I had just been experiencing a terrible nightmare. Thank you kindly for waking me."

The maid started in surprise at her quick emotional change. "Ah-you're welcome, your highness."

Slowly getting up, Euphemia walked over to her window. She gazed out across it, feeling the warmth of her new power coursing through her. _Righteous judgment..._ She clenched her fists on the windowstill.

 _Father. Schnizel. Marianne. Clovis. Nina. V.V._

 _It's going to be different this time. Your plots will come apart at the seams._

 _I will heal all those you have hurt. And you will loose your power._

 **End Chapter**

 _ **Read and review please!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Rescue Angels**

 _ **Me: And the first chapter is**_ **Up! _This anime is AMAZING. I can rewatch it over and over and never get tired of it. I hope I'll crank up the intensity here too, even if I'm aiming for an at least bittersweet ending. Here we go!_**

 _ **Shirley: Wait! Stop the car, I want to get off!**_

 _ **Me: (Exasperated) Why?**_

 _ **Shirley: Because I've seen a bit of your 'script' and it's scary!**_

 _ **Me: (deadpan) would you prefer to have died horribly with a bullet in your stomach, causing the man you love to fall apart and make a costly mistake that eventually contributes to his death?**_

 _ **Shirley: ! N-No!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass...if I had, R2 would have looked quite different...**_

 **Chapter 1: Quiet Rebellion**

"Shirley, you're up late, school's starting in-whoa!" Joseph Fennett let out a surprised _woof_ when his daughter flew down the stairs and tackled him in a tightest hug possible. He felt his precious child's shoulders trembling violently, and he cautiously pushed her back a bit. "Sweetheart, is something wrong?"

Shirley pulled back and looked up at his face, as if trying to memorize it. To Joseph's mingled surprise and alarm, there were tears at the edges of her eyes. "I-I'm sorry daddy. I...I had a horrible nightmare." She hit her head against his chest.

"A nightmare...? I'm sorry to hear that...what happened in it?"

"Y-You were buried in a mudslide!" Shirley gasped. "When they dug you up I had to bury you. I-It scared me, dad..."

"Oh, Shirley..." Joseph gently returned the hug, rubbing her back and brushing her hair aside like he had used to when she was a little girl. "It's okay. I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere."

"I hope so daddy..." Shirley whispered. "I'd be destroyed if something bad happened to you..."

"Hey," Joseph placed his hands on her shoulder and lifted her chin up until she was looking at him. "I promise, I'll be right here for you. I'll be here until you have children of your own. How could I miss having grandchildren to spoil?"

That seemed to do the trick. Shirley wiped her tears away and smiled up at him. "Of course. Thank you daddy. Do you have my lunch packed?"

"Yeah, it's in the kitchen. You should hurry, or you'll be late. You've ranted at me before what the student council president is like when that happens!"

Joseph laughed as Shirley turned red, sputtered some vaguely rude sounding phrases, and bolted into the kitchen before swinging right back and hurtling out the door. "Have a nice day!" He called after her, chuckling. _I have such a sweet daughter,_ he thought affectionately. _I wouldn't be surprised if I need to start burying bodies around here when the suitors start knocking._

 **~Line Break~**

Shirley kept a brisk pace as she ran down the road. A couple of news screens scattered across the road were all talking about the 'poison gas attack' at Shinjiku, final proof as to what time period she had landed in. _How in the world am I going to get in contact with Princess Euphemia?_ Shirley wondered in frustration. _It's not like you can reach the royal family from landlines, and you'd have to have high status to arrange a meeting. Dad_ might _be able to pull that off, but people would probably be listening to us when we talk. Princess Cornelia certainly wouldn't send her sister anywhere without guards._ She let out a small groan. _Well this is just great._

Then a thought struck her. _Euphemia visited Shinjiku ghetto the first day she met Suzaku. I bet if I go out there that evening, I'll run into her!_

Pleased to have that out of the way, Shirley picked up the pace and made it to school with just a few minutes to on the clock. _Milly's going to go spare._ While thought would have caused dread in her before, now Shirley welcomed it. _I'm going to see Milly again! And Nuna, and Nina, and Rivalz, and Kallen...everyone!_

Sharply, she turned the corner to her first classroom. For a moment, she stared nervously at the entrance, hoping that she had a passable poker face. Then she took a deep breath and pushed the door open, a casual smile plastered on her face.

"Rivalz, Milly, good morning!" She chirped as she walked into the classroom, slinging her bag off over her shoulder and dropping it at her desk.

The group of friends turned towards her; Rivalz with his permanently clueless grin, Milly looking as authoritarian and tough as ever, and quiet little Nina, calm and sane once again. Shirley had to swallow hard to keep her emotions inside at seeing them again, untouched by conflict.

"Morning Shirley!" Rivalz blinked when the orange haired girl just stared at him in silence. "Have I got something on my face? You're looking at me funny."

"Oh!" Shirley absently brushed her hair aside, hoping the gesture looked offhand. "It's nothing. I just had a rough night last night."

"Rough?" Milly asked coyly. "Is that so? Have you met someone we haven't been introduced to yet?"

" _MILLY!_ You _know_ it isn't like that!" Shirley yelled indigently, but inside she was laughing along with the other girl. "I just didn't sleep well, that's all."

"Oh?" Milly pressed, grinning. Shirley felt herself flush, but she was rescued from having to respond again by someone behind her.

"Nunnally was complaining about the heat last night. I'd say that's the probable culprit."

Shirley's heart jumped directly into her throat and lodged itself there for several painful seconds. Her mental barriers, built up on the way to school, all came crashing down almost instantly the moment she heard his voice.

Turning around, she came face to face with Lelouch, who had just entered the room.

The hidden royal was smiling slightly – actually smiling. She could probably count on one had the number of times she had seen him smile in her first life. Usually, it had only been around Nunally. Shirley had always wanted to make him smile herself. She hoped that, this time around, she would be able to.

Lelouch's brow furrowed slightly. "Is something wrong, Shirley?" He asked. "You look like you've seen a ghost."

 _Yes, I have. Your ghost._ "Oh...I'm sorry Lulu." She shook her head. "I'm kind of tired, so I've been zoning out a bit."

Shirley saw in his eyes that he didn't totally believe her. _Great. What if he wants to know more_? As much as she would have liked to help the Black Knights straight out, Shirley disliked violence and she didn't want to interfere. Lelouch's plans just needed some quiet outside assistance to work perfectly, and she didn't want to cause him distractions.

He wasn't very good at dealing with surprises.

"Well that's no good," Lelouch said lightly, his small smile returning. Her heart jerked at the sight, and she resisted the urge to grin like a fool. It sent her mind fleeing back to the vision of his death. _I can't let that happen...!_ "At this rate, it'll be on me and Rivalz to balance the budget today."

"Oh, don't you dare!" Shirley yelped as Milly pulled her back by the hair. "We're _all_ going to get this done, do you hear me? All of us!"

"Y-Yes ma'am!" The five chorused.

 **~Line Break~**

Shirley didn't talk a lot that afternoon, mainly focusing on burning through the budget with inhuman speed. It was hard to pay attention to things like this when you knew all hell was going to break loose in the not-so-distant future, but still she couldn't ignore it.

 _Lulu will rescue Suzaku tomorrow,_ she reminded herself. _I can be even more welcoming when he gets to school; it will be nice to see him again._ " She bit her lip. _I hope that, with some friendly expeditions, I could be able to mitigate Nina's anger and fear towards the Japanese. Suzaku is just so warm and open; if anyone could at least get the ball rolling it would be him._

She shifted a finished page aside and moved on to the next. _After that, there's Cornelia's first return to Area_ 11... (being shown all the related events in sequence just before her 'return' thanks to her mysterious benefactor had its upsides) _...I don't see how I could try and influence Lelouch's decisions without making it obvious I know he's Zero. That wouldn't do._ She shook her head slightly. _No, that's probably not possible. But, I can probably distract her with a massive information leak. It would have to be substantial though._

 _I wonder if I can get my hands on the Marianne assassination information before that point. That's going to be buried very deep, though..._

As her pen moved, a thought hit her. _Actually, it might be easier to attack Clovis's order to purge Shinjuku. That information will probably be easier for Euphy to come by, and the Emperor will want to keep a lid on it. Yes, that might just do the trick._

"Come _on_ , you people! Why can't you work like Shirley? Don't think I can't see you nodding off, Lelouch!" Milly yelled.

 _He's tired because of what happened in Shinjiku,_ Shirley recalled. _Lelouch, are you hurting because of killing Clovis? Even though he slaughtered all those helpless innocents, he was still your half brother._ After a second of thought, she reached out and gently touched his arm, stroking the back of his hand with her fingers.

Lelouch looked up at her, surprise in his eyes. "Shirley?"

"Are you okay, Lulu?" She asked softly.

Lelouch blinked, as though clearing his mind, before tilting his head slightly. "I'm fine, Shirley. I'm just tired." He said.

"You sure?" Shirley repeated.

He blinked again, before nodding more firmly. "I will be. Thank you." Hearing that warmed her heart; she nodded and lightly squeezing his arm.

"Aww, that's so sweet," Milly cooed, quickly startling the twosome out of their moment. Shirley rapidly returned her attention to the papers, flushing slightly. "She'd be a very pretty catch, Lelouch. I've seen as much in the change rooms."

"Really, Milly?!" Shirley sputtered, embarrassed by Rivalz's loud laughter. Lelouch seemed a bit flustered by it too, though he quickly schooled his face into a calm, deadpan mask.

Eventually they did manage to complete the budget, and they left the room as a group. Rivalz was delivering a bunch of bad jokes, Milly was being her usual dirty minded self, while Nina nervously laughed along with them. Lelouch was quiet as usual, though a few times his lips were quirking upwards.

Shirley simply absorbed this warm atmosphere with her eyes closed. She had missed this so much. _It's worth risking everything to preserve this little pieces of happiness,_ she thought.

"They used poison gas?!"

The orange haired angel was rudely snapped back to reality by the raised voices in another classroom. Uncertainly the foursome walked into the classroom where several people were leaning over their TV screens. Shirley dug her nails into her palm.

"Wow, check out the footage of those dead elevens!"

"Ew, god! Get it off screen!"

 _All those people..._

Shirley took a few steps forward and looked at the screen over a boy's shoulder, ignoring Rivalz's alarmed warnings.

The images were sickening. Often people died in heaps, having trampled each other in their desperation to escape the firing squads. Blood caked the ground, leaving dried red brown pools everywhere on the street. Shirley's heart wrenched horribly when she spotted a number of children among the dead. Little girls and boys, young as Nunally and even younger. All of them terrified. All of them dead. All because Clovis wanted to keep his family's twisted secrets.

Someone grabbed her wrist and pulled her back. "Don't look, Shirley." Lelouch said, turning her around to face him.

Shirley nodded weakly. "I...I have to go." She burst down the hallway and headed straight for the nearest bathroom. Stumbling into one of the stalls, she vomited twice and pressed her side against the wall, her breath heaving erratically. She felt a sharp prick at the edges of her eyes; three gold tears dripped down her cheeks. A soft, mournful song echoed in her ears. The warm sensation spread through her shoulder blades. _Those poor people...!_

Her wings shimmered partially into existence, lying low so she could see them in her periphery vision. Shirley took a deep breath and straightened up slowly. Fairly certain she was alone, she stepped out of the stall and stared into the mirror.

In her reflection, she saw a golden symbol in her left eye. _It looks like Lulu's..._ She raised one hand to her face, lightly brushing her hair away. The wings – her wings – flared slightly. _Those people...if only someone could have protected them._

The geass glowed brighter at that. Shirley felt a warm flood of power through her limbs, and she nodded at her reflection.

 _ **Rescue the souls.**_

"I will," She whispered.

Shirley blinked her tears away, causing both the wings and the geass to vanish. Washing her hands, she stepped outside to find Milly and Rivalz waiting for her.

"Shirley! Are you alright?" Milly asked, looking unusually serious. She put a hand on her friend's shoulders. "I can't believe those idiots played that footage in a classroom."

"I, I'm better now. Thank you." Shirley said nervously. A moment later, Lelouch emerged as well, while Rivalz hurried over to him.

"I'll have my grandfather yell at them for you," Milly promised. "Hopefully the ones responsible for that gas attack will get caught, and punished."

Shirley nodded silently. _Clovis has been punished; but it wasn't just him_.

"You sure you're okay? You too, Lelouch? Come on; let's get to our next class."

 **~Line Break~**

"How was your day, sweetie?" Andrea Fennett asked as Shirley reached home, as she always did whenever her father had the time to be with his family. Her daughter's eyes brightened up a bit, and she stepped forward and gave her mother a tight hug. "Oh, nice to see you too! Work was quite exhausting today, right Joseph?"

"Yeah." Her father let out a tired sigh, rubbing his forehead. "They've been keeping me busy down in the lab. How was school, Shirley?"

"School went okay, though not much else happened today." Shirley admitted. "I think everyone's a little distracted by the gas leak at Shinjiku."

Joseph grimaced slightly. "I hope you weren't watching any of that footage."

"A couple of boys were looking." Shirley half lied, not wanting to worry them. "But Milly got them shut down."

"Good for her. Kids these days...they're all so desensitized to this violence. It's disturbing."

Andrea nodded. Wanting to direct the conversation elsewhere, she said, "Do you have any homework from today?"

Shirley nodded. "Yeah. I'll go work on it up in my room. Call me when dinner's ready, will you?" When both her parents nodded, she headed up the stairs, walked into her room and dropping her bag on the floor. She collapsed against the bed, feeling a heavy weight on her chest.

 _There's so much I have to loose now._ Shirley thought anxiously. _How am I going to keep them all safe? What if they find out about me? I could find myself followed – by some soldiers, or..._

Shirley shuddered violently. A cold voice, followed by slow clapping, echoed through her mind. The slight twist of Mao's cold smirk appeared in her mind.

 _If I can protect my father, will Mao still come after me? Yes; he was really after Lelouch. Mao will go after anyone who he cares about to hurt him..._ Shirley pressed her hands against mattress. _If it's going to be either me or Nunally, I'd rather it be me. Poor Nunally wouldn't even be able to run if he came after her._

 _But how do you stand against someone who can read your mind?_

Shirley grimaced. Out of all the characters she had run into during this nightmare, the only one that truly terrified her even still, was Mao.

 _ ****~The Next Day~****_

"I'm glad you found our lab data!" Shirley smiled hesitantly while handing Nina the chip back. She used to find Nina's computer skills cool, but now whenever she saw the green haired girl glued to a desk, all she could think about was the horrifying creation that had manifested after Princess Euphemia's death.

The day had felt agonizingly slow; she kept checking the TV for the news she knew was coming. More than ever she wished she could talk to Euphemia; the anticipation ate away at her, and pretending to focus on school work was almost impossible.

To that end, Rivalz's antics were something of a relief. Shirley resisted the urge to roll her eyes and pressed her indignation when he pulled out that bottle of champagne – possibly smuggled from his workplace, she could never be sure. This time she profusely apologized when Kallen ended up getting soaked – she'd been too surprised and mortified last time before the others offered to show her to the showers.

"Why are you pacing, Shirley?" Nunally asked her in the evening as Shirley made her way around the room, trying not to make it obvious that her entire attention was on the TV that Rivalz had just switched on. "Is something wrong?"

"Oh. It's nothing Nuna. I'm just thinking of a project I have to do, and how much work it's gonna take." Shirley made herself giggle self consciously. "I guess I'm nervous that I've bitten off more than I can chew."

"Try not to think about it too hard, okay Shirley?" Nunally offered. "If you let yourself get overwhelmed, you won't be able to manage anything."

Shirley smiled and gave the small girl's hand a gentle squeeze. She was probably right. "Thank you Nuna. You're very wise for your age."

"We interrupt this program for an important news broadcast," The TV droned as Lelouch and Kallen both joined them in the ballroom.

The screen flickered and went to the royal palace. " _I'm broadcasting world wide alarming news from the palace. It is my unfortunate duty to bring the news that Prince Clovis, Viceroy of Area 11, has been found murdered by a gunshot wound to the head._ "

"Lelouch, it's awful!" Nunnally cried, prompting her brother to hurry to her side.

Shirley, meanwhile, just felt the hairs on the back of her neck standing up. _It's starting again_.

" _Prince Clovis has been taken from us! He fought for peace, for justice!_ " Shirley covered a noise of outrage with a cough. Peace and justice! The corpses he had left behind in Shinjiku testified to the contrary! " _He died a martyr!_ " Lelouch's eyes hardened. Shirley briefly wondered what he was thinking before the news she'd waited all day for arrived.

" _The suspected murderer has been caught. The accused is Private Suzaku Kururugi, former eleven and honourary Britannian!"_

 _Are you seeing this, Euphy?_ Shirley wondered, thinking of her fellow angel. _What are you going to do? Does the Mission start here?_

 ****~With Euphemia~****

Princess Euphemia li Britannia strode through the hallways with purpose, with two guards escorting her. Neither had the nerve to ask her why she was entering the detention centre; the usually gentle princess's eyes were hard and focused. Her shoulders were set and she refused to speak to any of the guards when they attempted to direct her away upon reaching the entrance. "Your highness, they're in the middle of an interrogation," Major Viletta Nu started.

"Silence," Euphemia snapped furiously, before taking a cleansing breath. The major had taken a nervous step backwards at the sheer coldness in her voice. "I command you to open the door for me, Major." The purist paused before reluctantly opening the door.

Euphemia's heart leapt when she saw the interior. "Princess!" Margrave Jeremiah exclaimed, leaping out of his seat. Kewell Sorsei stepped away from the table, surprise and alarm written across his face. And lying on the floor, his hands and face visibly bruised with blood dripping down one cheek, was Suzaku Kururugi. "My lady, I wasn't expecting-"

"What is going on in here?" Euphemia demanded, silencing the man. "Why is this man bleeding?"

Jeremiah quickly stood up, bowed slightly and began, "My lady, this man has murdered your beloved late brother-"

"He is _accused_ of the murder," Euphemia responded stoically, frowning at him. "He has not been convicted. How dare you mistreat our prisoners like this? This man is a citizen of Britannia!"

Jeremiah took a small step backwards, alarm written plainly across his face. "I, he's only an honorary Britannian, your highness."

"Lord Jeremiah." Euphemia's voice became uncharacteristically cold. "Are you letting your personal history cloud your judgment?"

"I..." Jeremiah paled and looked down at his feet, clearly taken off guard at the attack on his past. He swallowed and said, "His prints are on the gun, your highness. I merely wish to bring you and your family justice for another senseless tragedy."

"Is this how you'd have the world see us? I will not have my brother's final days be characterized by this sort of petty brutality!" Euphemia snapped. "You and your fellow purists will cease assaulting this man at once, or I will have you all demoted down to the rank of Private, is that clear?!"

Jeremiah paled. "A, As you wish, your highness. Absolutely." He bowed his head and stepped aside.

Euphemia then walked around the table and knelt next to Suzaku. The young man was looking at her with utter awe; like she was something he had never seen before. "Help me, please." She directed at her guards. The two lifted him off the ground and righted the chair.

Suzaku let out a relieved sigh. "Thank you, your grace." He said quietly, coughing painfully.

"See to it that the injuries he has received are treated." Euphemia commanded the flabbergasted and slightly frightened purists."The courts will bring me the truth about my brother's death, and I will not accept any other judgment. This had better be the last I hear about this."

"Yes, my lady," Jeremiah whispered, having been effectively put in his place. Euphemia nodded and made to leave, only pausing in the doorway and casting a look over her shoulder at Suzaku. He was clearly making an effort not to stare at her. Warmth flooded her chest, and she had to force herself to leave.

He was under suspicion for killing Clovis, after all. She had to act indifferent for now.

 **End Chapter**

 ** _Euphy's already hard at work. I've always loved her determination._**

 ** _Read and Review please!_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Rescue Angels**

 ** _Me: Back with another chapter!_**

 ** _Euphemia: (looking into a box) This outfit...I like the aesthetics, but what are you planning for me...?_**

 ** _Me: Badass technical pacifism. It fits being an angel...and fits you._**

 ** _Euphemia: (blushes) I don't think..._**

 ** _Me: I do. You, Shirley and Nunnally are the angels of this series. So naturally you had the worst stuff happen to you._**

 ** _Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass._**

 **Chapter 2: Meeting of the Rebellion**

" _Throngs of people line the streets, waiting to see the accused._ "

Shirley rocked on the edge of her chair, knuckles white, her eyes glued to the screen. She was in the joint dorm room at Ashford Academy, accompanied by Milly, Rivalz and Nina. Nunnally had gone back to her temporary home, cradling a data pad as she waited to see what would become of Suzaku. They were all watching the screen, desperate for more information. Only one of them had an inkling of what was coming.

Quite some distance away, Euphemia was clutching a mug of hot chocolate, her eyes riveted to the action below. Her two guards, fresh recruits who were new to the job but utterly loyal to their gentle Lady, exchanged concerned looks. "My lady," The woman of the pair started uncertainly, "are you sure you want to see this? The court marshal won't being until tomorrow."

Euphemia glanced upwards at the woman and shook her head. "I appreciate your concern, Private Falsworth, but I want to see this through to its end."

"As you wish." Cella Falsworth said, looking slightly worried but accepting her charge's decision. She remembered how she had come by this assignment; the Princess had insisted that she personally choose her escorts herself when she wanted to travel. She had then surprised the other royalty by choosing a pair of raw recruits – one with a mixed background, at that!

It was probably a good thing Princess Cornelia was in Area 18. She absolutely would have thrown a fit if she had been there.

" _Margrave Jeremiah, having been integral to handling the case, will be presiding over it as acting Consol."_

Shirley lip twitched. She was torn between hating the man on screen and pitying him for how his life was about to nosedive. Gottwald had been loyal to Empress Marianne, but after her 'death' and the 'deaths' of her children, he had turned his rage on the innocent Japanese. She wasn't sure how she felt about all that.

At the very least, his undying loyalty was something to behold.

The car came to a halt. Shirley's heart thudded painfully, and Euphemia sat up a bit straighter in her chair. " _This is not a scheduled stop!_ " The announcer said, his own surprise evident. " _Has there been some sort of accident? ...There's a vehicle approaching...it's Prince Clovis's personal transport!"_

"What in the world?" Cella gasped. Her partner, Jason Gambling, cast Euphemia a worried look, but her face may as well have been set in stone.

She would not risk her beloved brother's future by showing how this truly made her feel.

The car came to a stop in front of the convoy. " _You dare desecrate his Highness's royal transport?! Come out of there!"_ The Britannian flag obligingly burnt away, revealing the Demon Prince concealed within as dramatically as possible.

It took all of Shirley's self control not to leap to her feet and scream gleefully. It was starting!

" _ **I am...Zero!**_ "

"Your highness, perhaps it would be wise-"

"Please, Gambling." Euphemia's voice was rigid. "I need to see what all this means." She locked her fingers together and placed her hands in her lap. _Everyone in Britannia is watching you, Lelouch. But this time, I want you to escape!_

The announcer did a terrible job of concealing his borderline panic. " _W-W-Who is this person?! This masked man calling himself Zero?!"_

 _The love of my life!_ Shirley bit her tongue to keep herself from saying that out loud. She pulled her chair closer to the screen and leaned forward, absorbing every moment of the chaotic rescue mission, ignoring Milly's complaints that she was hiding a fourth of the screen.

"What's in that container?" Rivalz yelled when the car burst apart to reveal the false gas canister. "Is that a bomb?!"

"Quiet, Rivalz, I'm having trouble hearing!" Milly yelled back.

On screen, Zero calmly offered to exchange the 'gas canister' for Suzaku. Everyone with a television watched in anticipation as Jeremiah refused, citing the supposed regicide...only for Zero to blow up the ground beneath him with his first brutal revelation.

" **The man who killed Clovis was myself!** "

Euphemia let out a small, shaky breath. Cella knelt next to her chair, murmuring her concern while Jason's hand tightened in disbelief. _Clovis...you murdered all those innocents, and yet I still mourn you. I hope you can find some redemption in another life time._

Zero then dramatically Geassed Jeremiah into releasing Suzaku, in a final epic stanza for the night's performance. Everyone, from Ashford Academy to the palace, watched on the edge of their seats as Zero swept Suzaku away while the purists were attacked by their own leader, ensuring the escape as the civilians fled from 'poison gas'. Nina made a small noise of terror.

"What was that?" Rivalz finally cried out when the news program cut away from the aftermath. Shirley let out a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding.

 _You're so dramatic, Lulu!_

 _ ****~The Next Day~****_

 _ **~With Euphemia~**_

Euphemia finished putting in the online order and sent it with a click, before her computer automatically deleted the memory of the transaction. She had been up for part of the night working on the two side projects, and she was quite happy with how they looked so far. The government was in an uproar, so most of the guards around the area were nicely distracted. So even if they had gotten curious as to what the princess had been doing awake for so long, they had been in no position to see for themselves.

Pushing the chair back and stretching, Euphemia then went to her closet and grabbed some street clothes – a pink long sleeved shirt and blue jeans. She had told her two guards to assist with the media fallout, so she could have her little 'day off'. Changing quickly, she walked over to the open window and perched on the sill, looking down and waiting.

Sure enough, Suzaku emerged from the building, and after a second she launched herself out of the window. "Look out below!"

Just like last time, she fell right into his arms. They were so strong; just like his moral core. She was so happy to be held in them again her heart wilted slightly when he put her on her feet. Blue eyes met brown and she was beginning to worry that this was a mistake. How could she look at him and pretend to be a stranger?

"I'm sorry!" She said lightly. "I didn't mean to run into you; I didn't think to check before I jumped."

"It's okay. I wasn't expecting a girl to fall out of the sky and into my arms," Suzaku responded. His eyes flickered as he recognized her from that night in his cell. "P-Princess Euphemia! What are you doing out here?"

Euphemia straightened up, smiling shyly. "I've had a long week," She said. _Not a lie._ "Things are quiet dismal in my home at the moment. I wanted to go outside, and see if I can lift my spirits."

"I..." Suzaku stammered, before balking. "I-forgive me, princess. I extend my deepest sympathies for the loss of your brother."

Euphemia nodded. "Thank you, Suzaku Kururugi, for your kindness. I will miss him, but I cannot drown in my grief. There is a world I need to look after."

"Shouldn't you be accompanied, Princess?" Suzaku asked tentatively, his eyes flickering between her and the building behind her. "It might be dangerous out here, after that man Zero's appearance."

Her heart grew warm, and she resisted the urge to smile. _Check and mate._ "Actually, I was planning to go alone so I could see what kind of people live here in Area 11." Euphemia said, before reaching out and grabbing his hand. "But if you're that worried about me, you can come with me and ensure I'm safe!"

Suzaku's cheeks flushed as she started tugging at him. "Ah, as you wish, milady!"

 **~Line Break~**

"Princess, I never got to thank you for what you did for me."

"You mean the purists?"

Euphemia and Suzaku had been walking for over an hour now, taking in the sights deep in Area 11. Despite the young man's concerns, Euphemia's dress decisions and low profile thus far in life had kept her from being recognized. Sure, Lord Lloyd and Miss Cecile were discreetly shadowing them, but she didn't mind that; they wouldn't bother them during the day.

"Yeah."

"I'm glad I was there." Euphemia said. "That kind of treatment, of anyone, is unacceptable." She sighed. "The thing that bothered me the most was, I don't think Gottwald would have mistreated you so badly if you hadn't been born an Eleven."

Suzaku gave her a slight surprised look. "Is that right?"

"Yes." Euphemia nodded. "I think it has something to do with the death of Empress Marianne, years ago. Protecting her was his first job."

Suzaku's eyes shadowed. "I see. So that assassination happened on his watch? That must have been a terrible experience for him." He glanced at her. "He thinks the...the Elevens are responsible?"

"He's projecting all his bitterness onto other people. I'm sorry you had to go through that."

"Oh, please don't apologize Princess." Suzaku said quickly. Euphemia felt her cheeks grow warm again, and she party hoped he hadn't noticed. "You came and assisted me, even though I was accused of killing your brother. That's more than some people would be willing to do."

"I'm glad I did." Euphemia said with a small smile. "I got a chance to meet you."

"Ah! Is that right..."

They kept wandering, putting the political conversations away to discuss the scenery and the varying stores they came across. Euphemia spent a huge chunk of time window shopping, often making Suzaku laugh with her exuberance. They even came across Arthur, exactly where she found him last time. The cat was no less ornery than before and it made her very happy. When they weren't looking at things, they just sat and talked about traditions and history in the area. Suzaku always discussed them with this sweet, sincere enthusiasm that sucked her into the old myths he was weaving for her. Euphemia decided silently that she would try her hand at origami the next time she had a moment. She had plenty to wish for.

The sunset was starting to paint the sky as Euphemia asked Suzaku to take her to the final place on her list. Shinjiku ghetto.

"There? Are you sure?"

"Yes. Please." Euphemia raised her hand. After hesitating for a moment, Suzaku took it, raised her hand to his lips and kissed it.

"As you wish, my lady."

Her heart fluttered, nearly lodging it in her throat. Euphemia smiled tenderly at him and the two of them headed towards the place together. Together they made their way to the place of the massacre. It took about twenty minutes by train. When Euphemia stepped into the lands of Shinjiku, she felt a spark of heat just at her shoulders. The phantom feeling of her wings pressed against her back caused her to take a slightly shaky breath.

She experienced a small swell of emotions – righteous anger mixed with grief. _This is connected to my power, isn't it?_ She wondered. The god that had brought her back to life had given her _something_ – that much she was certain of. But she hadn't yet been in a position to discover them yet.

How different would it be from the weapons of war that Britannia possessed?

"People were starting to come back here," Suzaku noted when they came to a stop in front of a series of memorials. "And now this..."

Euphemia knelt on the ground, placing one hand on the sign depicting this mass grave. Suzaku hesitantly stepped right next to her, wanting to give her a comforting touch but knowing it wouldn't be considered appropriate.

Princess Euphemia gave the lost ones a short prayer. In response, a golden star flickered in the late evening sky.

"Thank you for bringing me here," Euphemia said as they walked further along, reaching the familiar decapitated statue. Suzaku was about to respond when a shout cut him off and drew their attention towards the ground in front of the sad monolith.

There were two boys there, one with a camera, the other having just been posing. However, this time they were trying to cajole another person to join them.

"Hey, c'mon babe! Those are authentic bullet holes! It'll be a great shot!"

"Please, don't touch me!" The orange haired girl backed up, irritably swatting away the grabbing hands of the two sheltered boys. "I'm not here for a photo op!"

Euphemia's eyes lit up. It was her fellow angel! Shirley!

Suzaku frowned at the sight. "Wait here a moment," He said, dropping his bag and going to assist the young woman before Euphemia could formulate some sort of response. She felt herself smiling again. _T_ _hat's my Knight._

Shirley let out a startled noise of surprise when Suzaku abruptly appeared next to her. The two boys yelped when they recognized him. "You're making this young woman very uncomfortable," The would be Knight informed the two coolly. "I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

Intimidation alone seemed to work this time, and the two boys skedaddled. Shirley let out a small breath and turned towards him. "Thank you for that," She said, as Euphemia raced over to join them. "I just came here for a visit and they kept following me."

"Well, they're gone now. Maybe next time you should come with a friend, just for safety's sake." Suzaku told her.

Shirley resisted the urge to giggle fondly at the remark. Her eyes swung over to Euphemia, who was giving her a pointed and hopeful look. For a moment, the orange haired girl was stumped on how to signal that she was indeed returned just like her, before settling on something she'd seen Lelouch do. She raised one hand to her face, her left eye partially covered by her fingers. "I guess I wasn't expecting too many Britannians to be down here," She admitted.

Euphemia smiled, and she mirrored the gestured for a split second. A moment later, a loud explosion shook the ground. Shirley glanced at the princess, seeking clarification for the event. The young pink haired woman quickly nodded, mouthing out, _purist squabble._

"Stay here," Suzaku instructed, worry in his voice. Lloyd and Cecile's truck appeared around the corner a moment later, and he ran over to it, leaving the two women alone.

Once they were sure he was out of earshot, the twosome laughed and clasped hands. "We really came back-!" "then you also saw-?" "-was the top of the elevator-" "-have the start of a plan, but-" "-seeing all my friends again-" "-can't believe it!"

Eventually realizing this was going nowhere, they stopped for a moment. Shirley giggled and said, "You first, princess!"

"Please Shirley, call me Euphy. All my friends do." Euphemia encouraged, smiling. "I think since we're bound together by this mission, it's only appropriate."

"O-Okay. Thank you, Euphy." Shirley took a deep breath, and then glanced after Suzaku. "He really is the do gooder of this time, isn't he?"

Euphemia quickly sobered at that. "Yes. And I intend to keep it that way."

Shirley crossed her arms and rested her chin on her hand. "I was awake thinking a lot of last night, and I figured the best ending can only be achieved by him, Lulu and you co-operating to change Britannia. But how in the world are we going to convince them of that if we can't tell them why it's so important?" A distressed look crossed her face. "They'd never believe us!"

"They'd need some help," Euphemia agreed. "Tell me – did you make a Contract when-when you were dying?"

Shirley looked surprised. "Yes, I did – you did as well?"

"Mm-hmm. I think we might have been granted a Geass like ability." Euphemia said. "I say that, because I think I unconsciously used it just a few days ago. I wanted to choose some raw guards who have sympathy towards Japan, and when I asked for it, everyone in the selection process accepted it without question. Normally they would have fought for me to put a good, experienced _Britannian_ on the job."

Shirley blinked, before saying, "I had a dream where I heard the voice that spoke to us before we were sent back here. He mentioned something about a Grace, and possible miracles. Was that it?"

"A Grace...?" Euphemia's mind flitted over various theologies. "Isn't that what gave Angels their powers? Grace granted by God?"

"I didn't hear anything else. I have a strange sense that he was limited by what he could tell us; it must have something to do with the Elevator." Shirley said. Her eyes narrowed. "Speaking of which..."

Euphemia shook her head. "We'll need to get there when we get there. There's still too much at stake and too much in the way for us to confront Father and Marianne straight up."

Shirley sighed. "That's what I thought." The battle between the Knightmares was raging on. "We probably don't have much more time, so is there any way I can contact you?"

Euphemia smiled and handed Shirley a small, sleek black phone. "This is a phone off the grid, and it only has one number – mine. We can talk whenever I have a free moment – mostly in the evenings, alright?" She then pulled a hard drive out of her pocket and pressed it into Shirley's hand. "And that's part of a plan I have, which I'll explain later. Right now I need to quiet that ruckus over there.

Shirley nodded.

"And one more thing-" Euphemia said as they started running towards the site of the battle. "-Zero had a mask. I thought that we should have a mask of our own. A mask we can share."

"I like the sound of that," Shirley said brightly.

"I ordered a costume on line, one for both of us." Euphemia went on as they reached the old structure where the battle was going on. "I'll get it mailed to you. It won't have any postal marks."

"Thank you."

They reached the old structure, and Euphemia turned around. "You should probably go home," she told her fellow angel. "I'll call you as soon as I can."

 **End Chapter**

 _ **I do have a brilliant, slightly evil plan, for a 'mask' for our lovely angels. It will be thematic and visual contrast to our beloved Zero, and I'm excited about it.**_

 _ **Read and Review please!**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Rescue Angels**

 _ **Wanda: Well, finally this story is starting to really kick off! Fly, butterfly, fly fly fly.**_

 _ **Shirley: (biting nails) Crap, I am so nervous!**_

 _ **Wanda: (laughs and throws arm around her shoulders) C'mon, it's gonna be great. Just you watch!**_

 _ **Shirley: Somehow, I don't find that very comforting coming from you. When you want a setting to change, you blow things up!**_

 _ **Wanda: Yeah, doing that to Azkaban felt pretty justified though.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass.**_

 **Chapter 3: Rebellion of Words**

The package arrived in the middle of the night; Shirley nearly tripped over it when she opened the door to her dorm room. Picking it up, she noted the lack of postal marks and quickly stashed it away deep in her closet. She would have a look at what Euphemia had sent as part of 'the plan' once she was done with the school day. Right now, she had a new student to meet.

Her hand slipped into her pocket, where the hard drive that Euphemia had given her was resting. She didn't trust to leave it behind; she'd destroy it once she had uploaded the relevant data. Shirley frowned, _I probably need to talk about how and where to upload it with Euphy._

Lightly she made her way to class and waited. Sure enough, Suzaku was introduced about five minutes after the bell rung.

Shirley cast her eyes over at Lelouch. As usual, his expression gave little away, but his lip twitched upward when Suzaku spoke. _They had been very close as children, hadn't they?_ Lelouch obviously hadn't elaborated much when she asked him that the first time, but with what she knew now it could be safely inferred. They clearly cared a lot for each other, and if she and Euphy had it their way, that wouldn't change this time.

History class was brutally boring, and more propaganda than facts – though that was to be expected. Shirley was honestly surprised that Kallen was managing to maintain her poker face throughout the lesson, because the teacher liked to impress that Japan 'never had a chance' when discussing the takeover.

They reached break eventually; Shirley got up alongside Rivalz and Nina since both of them were staring at the new transfer student.

"See something you like?" She suggested teasingly. Nina flushed and Rivalz sputtered indigently, alleviating the uncertain atmosphere somewhat. Then Shirley stepped forward and stood at the edge of Suzaku's desk.

"Hey, haven't I seen you somewhere before?"

Suzaku looked up in surprise, and smiled when he recognized her. "I know you; you were the girl at Shinjiku yesterday."

"Yup. Thanks again for sending those two boys off." She offered him her hand. "I don't think I introduced myself yesterday; I'm Shirley Fenette."

He smiled and shook. "Suzaku Kururugi."

"Welcome to Ashford Academy." Shirley said, before waving pointedly at her fellow Student Council Members. "I'm on the Student Council here. If you'd like to be shown around later, we could help you out."

Suzaku smiled bashfully. "Thank you. I admit, I wasn't expecting much of a welcome."

Lelouch stood up at that point. Understanding instantly, Shirley straightened up and said, "I've gotta run. See you later, Suzaku."

"Later," Suzaku said with a nervous smile. The orange haired girl walked back towards her friends; the green haired girl was staring nervously at him which had been more like what he had expected. Movement near the door caught his attention. Lelouch paused in the doorway, before tugging at his collar and moving on.

Suzaku's breath hitched; and he got up and followed his old friend to the roof of the building.

 _ ****~Later~****_

"That cat is going to be more trouble than he's worth!" Shirley laughed, petting the newly christened Arthur on the head. Lelouch couldn't agree more; how that bloody animal had managed to wander so far with his Zero helmet he wasn't sure. But it probably wasn't a good sign.

At least Shirley and Nunnally seemed to find it amusing.

Lelouch's eyes followed Shirley as she carefully handed the cat to his little sister, before leading her hand to his back. Nunnally gently stroked Arthur a few times, and the pissy cat calmed down almost instantly. There was a chorus of gushing and 'aww!' all around her; if he was any less cynical Lelouch might have joined in. That was Nunnally's power. She brought out the best in people.

"Look at you, Nuna! You've tamed the beast!" Shirley laughed.

The sweet sounding noise gave Lelouch a slight shiver. The orange haired girl was laughing and smiling warmly, and it was starting to make him feel... _odd_.

Shirley was certainly an oddity among people that he knew; she was extroverted and utterly sincere, warm and friendly without any strings attached. Lelouch – though he certainly wouldn't describe it in so many words – found this side of her almost intimidating. He wasn't afraid of her in any way, of course – but he saw the world as a cold, harsh place full of opportunistic vultures at the best of times. Someone as sunny and sincere as Shirley didn't fit in to that vision. Someone who was used to seeing the dark sides of others – and exploiting them – was left at a loss of what to make of an individual like that.

She was untouched by the savagery of those who ruled their world. What would become of her if she experienced it? What would happen to that warmth and welcoming kindness?

Lelouch shook his head. _Her father is a respected scientist, and fairly well liked everywhere,_ he told himself. _He's good_ _enough at his job to be considered an asset to the Empire, but far enough removed from the government itself to not suffer the consequences of the Empire's destruction. No matter what happens, her position in life should be fairly secure...unless things get out of hand._

 _I don't plan on that._

"Something up, Lulu?" The outcast Britannian prince blinked out of his thoughts at the sound of his nickname. Shirley was the only person who called him that, and she was looking over at him. Her eyes were glowing. "You look like you're a million miles away!"

"Ha! I'm just trying to catch my breath," Lelouch responded. Suzaku chuckled, clearly thinking about them nearly falling out that window.

"Do you need to sit down?" Those emerald green eyes always seemed like they were trying to see into him.

Shirley was a pretty young girl; Lelouch was capable of acknowledging it, though he rarely gave such things a thought. It threatened to distract him, after all.

"It's not that bad."

"We should be heading back inside," Milly announced. "The official state funeral for Prince Clovis will be starting by fourth period."

Lelouch's expression darkened. And out of the corner of his eyes, he saw concern flash through Shirley's eyes as she looked at him.

It startled him. Was he that easy to read? It must be because of the narrow miss he'd had today. Lelouch straightened up and walked over to her, placing a hand on Nunnally's wheelchair. "Shall we go in?" He asked her.

Shirley straightened up, blinking. The intensity was quickly marshalled out of her eyes, which she had put some visible effort. Was she embarrassed that he had noticed her?

Milly made a whistling noise somewhere behind him. Shirley blushed and started walking forward. Lelouch rolled his eyes slightly and headed inside with the rest.

 _ ****~Later that Night~****_

Shirley took a deep breath of cool, clean air and looked down at her laptop. The door was carefully locked, and she had doubled back at least once to be absolutely sure that no one was following her. She had just input the hard drive into her computer and was waiting for it to finish loading, before standing up and spinning in a circle. The tails of the dress outfit she was wearing floated slightly in the breeze.

It was a very lovely outfit, and it certainly made a statement. Carefully she adjusted her mask, which fit her like a glove. The butterflies in her stomach were flying wild; when the slender black phone rang she nearly jumped out of her skin.

Quickly pulling it out, she hit the _talk_ button and tentatively asked, "Euphemia?"

" _Yes, it's me. So the phone works! That's great._ "

"Yeah, I admit I was kind of nervous. That's why I called you earlier this evening - sorry about that."

 _"It's okay, I understand; I was too. Did the costume I sent you fit?_ "

"Like a glove. It looks amazing, by the way!"

Euphemia's giggle echoed through the connection. " _Thank you. I thought the color and thematic differences from our compatriots would be fitting._ "

"It certainly makes a statement!" Shirley sat down next to her computer again. "Okay, all the programs are available, but I need a high ranking encryption."

" _Use mine._ "

"Won't they be able to trace yours?"

" _Only my siblings and my father would be privy to what I've accessed. None of them think I'm capable of this. To them I'm just a jewel in the crown."_

A couple keyboard clicks later, and all the videos regarding Clovis's genocidal order, and the few connections to the Geass project, were ready and waiting. Shirley, with consistent suggestions from Euphy, proceeded to carefully edit the videos together for maximum shock value and explosive information – without betraying C.C. or the truth of the Geass itself. This took a couple hours, but adrenaline and nerves had already ensured that neither girl would sleep much tonight.

Taking a deep breath, Shirley said, "I have a few lines that I think would suit it, but could you repeat them to me while I'm recording? It wouldn't be quite as dramatic if I stuttered half my lines..."

" _Of course, Shirley. Do you have a camera?"_

"Yeah, it's built into my computer."

Shirley straightened up, and activated the built in camera. The first two takes were broken up by her breaking up thanks to her uncertainty, but Euphemia kept encouraging her. By the fourth take, she delivered the planned lines with a firmness that surprised her.

" _See? You did_ great _that time._ " Euphemia said warmly.

"Thank you, Euphy." Shirley said, letting out her breath. "Okay..." She sat down and proceeded to edit in the rest of the video together. Once that was done, she let out a shaky breath, unknowingly quoting her beloved in the process. "This is wearing me out..."

" _I know."_ Euphemia sounded tired as well. " _We're almost done."_

Shirley nodded and leaned forward, placing her fingers on the keypad again. "Okay, okay...activating the scrambler; thanks for sending that to me...aaaand, we're online. Where should I upload the video too?"

" _With my access code, we can put in on every TV for miles around if we do a little careful maneuvering. Go to the Britannia News main website; there's a back door to their broadcast page I can walk you through._ "

Shirley followed through the back door and opened up the video. With some coaching, she locked it into a continuous loop that would last through the rest of the night until the end of the next day, and putting it behind a firewall so taking it off the air would be very difficult.

"It's up," She whispered. "You're sure they can't track it to my computer?"

" _That's what the scrambler was for. It's top of the line, don't worry about it yet."_ Euphemia said. " _Let's try and get some rest...and don't forget to hide the costume._ "

"Of course. Good night, Euphy."

" _Good night._ "

 _ ****~The Next Day~****_

 _ ****~With Lelouch~****_

It was probably a good thing that everyone was staring at the TV.

Thanks to that, it wasn't obvious how utterly blindsided Lelouch was when the the TV in class had been turned on, only for Clovis's voice to flutter through...repeating the same words he had uttered that day at Shinjiku.

The teachers had tried to change the channel, but every single one was showing the same video. It was an eclectic mix of footage of Clovis and the army that day in the ghetto, a black screen with a strange figure, and the monotone delivery of common propaganda.

" _If the truth about the project comes out, I'll be disinherited._ " Clovis droned. He stood up from his chair in the G1 – in the G1! - before gesturing with one hand, a cold smile on his face. " _Deliver this to all forces – purge the Shinjiku ghetto! Leave no one alive!_ "

Students screamed, buried their faces in their hands, and several puked with the following images of gore. Pirated video footage from ghetto cameras showed brutally honest depictions of the prince's forces going in and summarily executing Elevens – longer shots deliberately lingering on the bodies of mothers and children.

" _Since being brought into the fold, Britannia and Area 11 have walked down hand in hand towards the path to peace,_ " the propagandist drawled, just as a pregnant woman was shoved down and filled with lead after having tried to escape.

Nina Einstein had clamped both hands over her mouth, while somewhere on Lelouch's right Rivalz moaned that he was going to be sick.

" _Leave no one alive!"_ Clovis's voice repeated. " _Leave no one alive!_ "

Kallen froze up, her muscles tense as a rope stretched to its limits. She wanted to scream in rage and denounce what she was seeing, but she would risk giving herself away.

 _Who's doing this?!_ Lelouch wondered, his brilliant mind racing as he watched the footage go by. _Only someone deep within Britannia could have gotten their hands on this! But who would dare commit this...who would benefit from it?_

"Guys...?" Shirley walked into the room, yawning loudly and rubbing her eyes. "What's going on...? Where is everyone?"

"Shirley, you've got to come see this!" Milly grabbed the startled young woman by the arm and dragged her over to the screen. Lelouch noticed the dark circles under Shirley's eyes and the sleep deprived look on her face.

Eventually, the footage faded straight to the dark screen, the only light coming from the stars in the late night sky.

 _Whoever made this,_ Lelouch noted, _they were smart enough to edit in a background. I doubt this is where it was actually shot..._

" **Hand in hand, walking towards peace. Is that what that was?"**

It was a female voice. Young, strong and somewhat distorted by a microphone. The camera shifted, lowing itself until a new figure fully emerged from the darkness, a recorder and data disk held in one hand.

Lelouch sucked in a sharp breath. The figure was dressed fully in white, with a trench overcoat hanging down to her ankles. The white dress pants were studded with costume diamonds just above the shoes and at the waist, while the shirt was long sleeved with the image of a golden angel painted across the chest area. The shoes were combat boots painted white, the usual black laces replaced with gold strings. A hood shadowed the young lady's face, her hair clearly tucked underneath it. Covering the rest of her face and eyes was an ornate white face protector, with a light blue one way visor. She stood tall and proud, frowning at the camera.

Whispers erupted across the class. "It's just like with Zero!" "Another one?!" "Do you think they're connected?" "He must be bringing out all the rebels-!"

" **Mothers, Fathers, Sisters, Brothers, Sons and Daughters, all slaughtered. Is that Britannia's Peace?** " The young woman in white asked coldly.

The classroom fell into uncertain silence.

" **When in peacetime are innocent civilians butchered like this? When in peacetime is the truth of such a massacre concealed?"**

Suzaku's hands were trembling. Lelouch wondered what he was making of all this.

" **As you can see now, it was not terrorism, or poison gas, that ended these people's lives. It was the order of a man who is now being celebrated as a** ** _martyr_. They spoke so much of bringing Clovis's killer to justice, but where is the justice for the people he slaughtered?! Helpless civilians, butchered in their homes? And for **_**what**_ **?"**

" **Well, if we're speaking of** _ **truth**_ **, let me give you some,** _ **right here and now!**_ **",** The woman roared passionately, squaring her shoulders and glaring through the camera and directly at her listeners.

" **What was so** _ **precious**_ **to a Prince of Britannia that he would demand such a thing? A** _ **weapons**_ **project. The project General Bartly called 'Code R'. The goal was to create a weapon of great destruction. It would be a weapon that could, if it came about as they wished, could change warfare as we know it. They experimented on** _ **people –**_ **on** _ **children! -**_ **to bring this about!"**

Quick flashes of images in various laboratories passed by the screen. Lelouch watched them with no small amount of trepidation, but while he saw many strapped to operating tables, he saw no one that even slightly resembled C.C. Nor was there any symbol shown that looked like his Geass.

 _But if you_ had _that information. Why not share it too, in this rage against the Empire? You must have seen her, if you know that much_. Lelouch thought quickly, staring as the young woman in white appeared again amidst the cries of alarm and disgust among the students. _Why not reveal that? Why not tell more?_

" **Is that your peace, Britannia? I don't know if that is a peace worth much. Will you tenderly memorialize a genocidal murderer, but let his crime go unpunished? If you seek murderers, perhaps you should look no further than your own reflection!"**

The young woman stretched her arms out for emphasis. " _ **What are you so afraid of, that you would do this to keep it hidden?!**_ **"**

Then, she brought her arms in and crossed them over her chest. **"Perhaps you are right to be afraid. History could tell you; that empires built on cruelty alone rarely last."**

 _Who_ are _you?_ Lelouch wondered heatedly, staring intently at the woman.

The white clad stranger raised her chin in a gesture of defiance. **"I am the voice of those who have suffered at your hands. I will not fall silent until justice has been given to them."**

At that, the screen cut out.

 **End Chapter**

 _ **Yup! There's the girls' first splash, and intention to start changing things. Of course, this means that both Britannia and Zero are going to have a vested interest in our 'mysterious' Lady in White, but can they catch an angel? Cornelia might find herself temporarily distracted from Zero, seeing as she'll have to cover up any further prying into 'Code R'.**_

 _ **Read and Review please!**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Rescue Angels**

 _ **Wanda: Bridging chapter, check. Next big event...Lake Hotel takeover.**_

 _ **Euphemia: You don't have to sound so eager...**_

 _ **Wanda: Relax. I have a plan.**_

 _ **Euphemia: (fatalistically) Good.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass. If I had, R2 would have ended very differently.**_

 **Chapter 4: Charity Rebellion**

"What do you mean, I can't review Project Code R?!" Cornelia demanded, staring at the screen that was connecting her to her father.

" _Exactly what I said, Cornelia!_ " Emperor Charles zi Britannia said firmly. " _I'm ordering you to silence all the details and inform the public that the project had been shut down five years ago. Clovis attempted to restart it against the wishes of the Empire."_

"How am I supposed to protect our Empire when I don't know exactly what is at stake?!" Cornelia demanded hotly.

" _It is none of your concern, Cornelia! You should be more worried about keeping everyone in line!"_ Her father rejoined just as fiercely. Even battle hardened Cornelia couldn't help but flinch under his biting scorn. " _Have it announced that Clovis tried to reboot a project that had been halted in order to change his position in life._ "

"You want to sully your son's memory to placate these Elevens?!"

" _There could be a lot more at stake here than Clovis's_ memory! _That boy was a fool in life, he can look like a grasping fool in death. Do as I command!_ "

With that, the screen cut out. Cornelia swore and slammed her hand down on the desktop. "Damn it!" She spat. She couldn't believe her father was throwing one of his own sons under the bus to safeguard some _project_. What the _hell_ could be so important? Cornelia was sorely tempted to send someone to get the files on 'Code R' anyway, damn the Emperor to hell, but no one defied her father and lived to tell the tale. She would have to find other means of discovering this truth.

A gentle knock on the door brought Cornelia out of her anger. "Sister? Can I come in?"

"Of course, Euphy." Cornelia said with a sigh, pushing her hair away from her face and straightening up. Hopefully she didn't look as angry and tired as she felt; she didn't want to worry her little sister.

The door slid open and Euphemia walked inside. Cornelia frowned slightly. Lately her sister had been forgoing royal dress to look more like a commoner. She insisted that sometimes she felt more comfortable that way, but Cornelia was wondering if Clovis's death had affected her sweet sister more than she was willing to let on.

"Was that father? You sound angry," Euphemia said, concern in her blue eyes.

Cornelia forced herself to take a cleansing breath and said, "Yes, it was. We were...disagreeing on how to handle the fallout of that Lady in White's video."

"Did Clovis really order those people's deaths?" Euphemia asked, her eyes glistening slightly at the reminder.

Cornelia sighed and put her hands on her sister's shoulders. "I reviewed the footage that...woman put on television. It seems to be authentic." _It certainly makes things complicated for me. Damn you, whoever you are..._

"But why...?" Euphemia asked timidly.

"Clovis must have thought the terrorists had stolen something critical from the project, whatever it was." Cornelia said, and fought the urge to groan when her sister's eyes grew wide with unshed tears. Euphemia always felt far too much. It was her best and worst quality. _May she never have to rule,_ Cornelia prayed silently. "Oh Euphy...they were only Elevens."

Euphemia's shoulders went completely rigid.

Knowing she'd said the wrong thing, Cornelia attempted to redirect the conversation. "Well, it's certainly added a lot to my plate. I probably can't go to Saitama as I planned; I'm stuck up to my neck in blasted paperwork." She had always loathed paperwork.

"...Have there been riots?"

"Not yet." There had been several, but her little sister didn't need to know about them yet. She was distressed enough as it was... "But, one wrong word and this bloody powder keg will explode."

"I want to help." Euphemia said, clasping her hands together and surprising her older sister. The pink haired princess hadn't shown this sort of initiative before. "I have an idea that might start restoring bonds between us and Area 11."

"Oh? And what's that?" Cornelia asked warmly, though the gleam in her sister's eyes was slightly disconcerting.

"I want to throw a charity concert," Euphemia said with proud certainty. "The proceeds going to families at Shinjiku."

"What?! Euphy! We're above these people! We don't give them handouts!"

"But Cornelia – Viceroy – this could win the hearts of elevens who would otherwise turn against us. If we keep their loyalty and friendship, they may not support the terrorists that have been popping up. They'd be easier to find and stop! And you wouldn't have to send in one extra Knightmare." Euphemia said strongly.

Cornelia exhaled, surprised at the practicality of that chain of logic. Barring her initial built in rejection of peaceful protest - they were Britannia, their force was all that was needed! - potentially gaining loyalty could result in the capture of several thrones in the Kingdom's side. Like Zero and that Lady in White. No, Cornelia couldn't deny the possibility, though it ran counter to what she would have done. Instead she said, "Euphy, it's too dangerous for you to go into Area 11. There are scores of terrorists who would love to kidnap you. Zero killed Clovis there!"

"Camelot Unit can follow close behind me and my guards with the trailer." Euphemia responded practically. Clearly she had been rehearsing this pitch for a while. "If things do go south, they'll be able to deploy Lancelot and protect me. Zero had no answer for it during the Shinjiku incident, am I right?"

Cornelia sat her jaw hard. She didn't like how attached her Euphy was getting to that Eleven who piloted the Lancelot. She was tempted to say no, to insist, but she couldn't deny the logic in the suggestion her little sister was making.

"I won't go anywhere without my guards." Euphemia promised. "Please, Cornelia, give me this. Let me try to do something for our great Empire. I want to help you keep it together."

The way she phrased it softened Cornelia's stance. "Alright." She said. "Under one condition – I'm going to send Guilford with you. Understood?"

Euphemia cheered and hugged Cornelia around the middle. Britannia's Witch of War let out a small laugh and patted her on the shoulder. Perhaps all this would be worth it, if it was making Euphy smile again.

 _ ****~At Ashford Academy~****_

" _I am the voice of those who have suffered at your hands._ " Lelouch paused the video, and examined the white clad image for the tenth time that afternoon. The brilliant, angelic looking figure gave nothing away in her posture, and her voice – while radiating sincerity and conviction – was distorted in a similar way to his when wearing his helmet. If he heard her speak without it, he wasn't sure he'd be able to recognize her.

Since she had given herself no name, the public had quickly taken to calling her 'the Lady in White'. Her video had certainly thrown the related areas into an uproar. There had been multiple skirmishes with the police around the Area.

Lelouch looked intently at the image. The visor hid the woman's eyes; he had a feeling if he could see them her emotions would be written plainly across them.

In a situation as tenuous as the one he was entering, he couldn't afford to have unknown variables running around. Britannia, the JLF, The Chinese Federation – he could at least guess what they wanted, given their history and what he knew about their dark secrets.

But this woman? Who was she, and what was _her_ endgame? Why release sensitive project data, but not release all of it? Lelouch was certain she must know at least _something_ about C.C. and the Geass, but had chosen not to reveal it. Was she protecting someone?

"Hey Lelouch, have you heard-?" He heard Shirley walk in only to come to a surprised stop right behind him. "Isn't that the Lady in White video?"

Lelouch closed the window and turned towards her. Shirley looked less tired than yesterday, but quite surprised to see what he was watching. Closing his laptop, he responded, "I was curious about it. What is it?"

Shirley blinked, and quickly clapped her hands together. "Oh, it was just on the news! Apparently Princess Euphemia, our new Sub Viceroy, is planning a charity concert for Shinjiku!"

"What?"

That didn't make any sense at all. 'Charity' wasn't a word accepted in the royal family lexicon. Sure, that sounded like something Euphemia might _like_ to do – she was always the sweet, gentle one of the family – but was Cornelia really allowing it? _'Father' must be incredibly distracted, and Cornelia must have been on the receiving end of a lot of guilting, to let this go through!_

"My dad got me tickets to take my friends to it." Shirley shifted, her cheeks flushing slightly as she twiddled her fingers. "I was wondering...would you and Nunnally like to come?"

"Sorry, I have catch up studying to do. I'll have to see it over the TV." Lelouch responded. _There's a chance that I could be seen, and recognized, in the crowd. I can't afford that._

"Oh." Shirley nodded in understanding, her eyes slightly distant. Lelouch's brow furrowed ever so slightly. Was that disappointment, or something else? It wasn't like her to seem so distracted. "Too bad. Maybe next time. We'll tell you all about it next time!"

Lelouch watched her leave curiously. _She wasn't on time to class, and she looked quite tired. Is it possible...? No; that's a long shot at the best of times. She and her family have too much to loose to rock the boat like that._

 _What or who in her life would be worth risking all life has to offer her?_

 **~Line Break~**

"How long did it take you to convince Princess Cornelia this was a good idea?"

" _With plenty of pleading and puppy eyes on my part. My sister has always pandered to my adorable side!_ " Shirley laughed along with her friend as she walked down the road to the computer store where she planned to get more memory storage.

"How are ticket sales looking?"

" _It's a visit from royalty! It's looking quite promising so far._ "

"That's great! What's the music choice?"

" _A mix of classical and pop love tunes. I've been playing the violin since I was little, so I'll preform a few things and even play along with one of the pop songs. I chose them out some old movie selections; hopefully they'll be popular."_

"Sounds like fun! Do you have a protective detail?"

" _Cornelia wouldn't let me preform without Sir Guilford there to look out for me. That, and Suzaku and the Lancelot won't be far away. I'm as safe as I can be anywhere with them._ "

"Sounds about right. How's data hunting for the 'assassination' going?"

" _Slow. With all this chaos, I haven't been able to sneak into any of the sensitive computers yet. I think we'll have to wait it out for a little._ "

"(sigh) Well, we probably should have expected as much. We'll have to wait for them to get distracted again."

" _Speaking of which..._ " Euphemia sounded nervous. " _the next big incident I remember since Cornelia isn't going to Saitama, was Lake Kawaguchi. ...Are you still planning to go?_ "

"Yes." Shirley said, biting her lip. "I see no reason not to. We'll just have to be careful...and trust in our Contracts. Are you worried?"

" _A bit. I have a feeling that things there may be different this time after we released that footage._ "

Shirley shifted her hand on the phone as she turned the corner, causing her to face the store sign. "Then it's important that we be there, to face it." That was only fair. "I'm at the shop, so I guess that's it for now. I'll see you at the stage tomorrow."

" _Yes. See you._ "

Shirley clicked her secret phone off and pocketed it. Then she walked into the store.

 ****~The Next Day~****

Euphemia glanced out the window and resisted the urge to laugh in amazement. People had indeed flocked to the concert; the road and the auditorium were packed pretty much to capacity. Poor Shirley had to arrive nearly three hours early to get her seat near the front.

"This is wonderful," She said with a smile. "If this doesn't cover the costs of shipping medical and food supplies to Shinjiku, I don't know what will."

"I'm glad to see you're so pleased, Princess," Guilford said mildly, his eyes tracking the crowd for any sign of suspicious individuals.

"Mm." Euphemia turned towards him. "Sir Guilford, my sister believed that this might be a mistake – that raising morale and money for those who have lost so much would make us come across as soft. Do you agree?"

Guilford started, and shook his head hastily. "I wouldn't say that, milady, no. This shows the better side of you and your family, and I see how that could be beneficial. I'm merely concerned about potential attacks."

"It will be okay, Sir. I trust you to keep me safe." Euphemia said warmly. Guilford smiled back, and started speaking into his communicator, arranging orders for the soldiers controlling the rows and at the front of the stage. Leaning over, she carefully took her well loved violin out and checked it's tuning, just as the band on stage started the opening announcement.

She walked up to the door, where Suzaku was standing waiting for her. The young man smiled shyly; Euphemia took his hand and stepped out of the car. The crowd started calling her name as she walked up to the stage. Suzaku stopped at the edge and stood aside, the key to Lancelot in his pocket.

The band leader bowed to her and offered her the microphone. Euphemia took it in her free hand, and turned to face the crowd. Shirley and her school friends – including Nina, the princess noted – were sitting in the third row from the front.

"Hello everyone," She called, quieting the raving crowd. "Thank you all so much for coming tonight. It is my hope that this event will bring some peace and hope to those displaced by the tragic events at Shinjiku." Loud cheers burst out across the crowd, calling out to her and praising her. "Let the night begin!" She handed the mike over to the band leader and walked up to her stand, where some of the night's music was waiting for her.

Euphemia shouldered her violin and raised her bow, eyes closed. She imagined her songs somehow healing those who had been hurt, and a thrill of power rushed through her. She started to play, slow and delicate – _Nessun Dorma_ had been her favourite piece to listen to as a little girl. Now she could play it without having to see the notation.

 **~Line Break~**

"She's pretty good!" It was a testament to how much the crowd was enjoying itself that Milly had to shriek for Shirley to hear her, even though they were only a few seats apart.

The band was shredding away now, having switched from classical to pop a few songs ago. However, Euphemia was still playing along with them, a music reader in front of her translating the rock tunes into notes she could play. There were a couple times Shirley heard her stumble, but she was actually doing remarkably well.

It was a unique and eclectic mix of musical sound, which was quite appropriate for the only (not thought dead) Britannia Princess who cared enough about her people to put on a show like this.

Shirley felt something part way through the performance inside herself – a warm, growing power. When she looked up at Euphemia, she noticed a soft golden sheen surrounding the young woman – something that could easily be mistaken as strobe lights to anyone who wasn't looking for it. Once again, Shirley felt her currently incorporeal wings shift, and a sense of pride within her.

 **End Chapter**

 _ **Cornelia's "they were only Elevens" line was inspired by Dreamworks movie "The Prince of Egypt". I thought it would make a nice touch.**_

 _ **Read and Review please!**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Rescue Angels**

 _ **Wanda: Well, that was fun!**_

 _ **Shirley: You have a sick idea of what's fun!**_

 _ **Wanda: Ah, c'mon, you enjoyed it a bit!**_

 _ **Shirley: (glares at me)**_

 _ **Wanda: There's the passion I'm looking for!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass!**_

 **Chapter 5: Rebellion of Hostages**

" **Well? Come in**."

Zero watched patiently as the former directionless terrorists slowly made their way into his command center, noises of awe escaping them as they examined the living space. It had taken him a little time and experimentation to come to this conclusion, but it was already panning out.

He had been fairly busy in the weeks since rescuing Suzaku from the streets and unjust execution. While Princess Euphemia's charity concert had calmed many hearts, the video uploaded by the this mysterious Lady in White had thrown many terrorist groups into a frenzy. Several of them had been committing guerrilla attacks on Britannian outposts, and for several of the events, he was there.

Partially to test out how long his Geass could last, and what exactly it could make people do. That, and with Cornelia back in Area 11, it was best to stretch his muscles before confronting her. She wasn't a foppish party lover like Clovis. He would need to be at his best, and most prepared, for when they did face off. He was certain the only reason she hadn't tried to arrange a trap for him was, again, the fallout of that video.

Over the four or five battles he had participated in, he had come to discover a glaring problem.

The forces he took control of were often glaringly inadequate. They had no discipline, no sense of strategy, and no loyalty outside of that impressed by the Geass. Sometimes they even ignored him to make their own decisions in the heat of battle, causing lines to collapse and forcing him to cut his losses and run.

Useful for small skirmishes and overconfident garrison leaders? Sure. An army that could face down Cornelia, Schnizel, and the Emperor? Absolutely not.

So with that in mind, Zero had contacted Kallen, Ougi and their troop. Out of all the lot he had directed in battle, he liked them the most, and they had the most genuine drive. They would make good Knights. His Black Knights.

Zero resisted the urge to chuckle. Light in darkness. Evil bringing down greater evil. It suited him perfectly.

"It even has a TV!" With a click, the tv was turned on.

" _What's the latest on the situation!?"_

" _It's hard to tell from here, but it seems that there's gunfire in the Lake Kawaguchi hotel!"_

"What?!" Kallen snapped, rushing over to the TV. Her heart was pounding. _Kawaguchi...that's where Milly, Shirley and Nina were going for the weekend!_ Zero didn't react as openly, but his head tilted towards the sound to listen in.

The reporter paused for a moment, before going on with a slight tremble in her voice, " _Several members of the Sakuradite council, including Chairman James, were at the hotel when all of a sudden it was attacked. This is footage taken from the scene by the perpetrators; a warning to those of you at home, it's frightening."_

The camera cut into the lobby, where a number of people, including Shirley and Milly, were milling about peacefully, trying to get their room reservations or just enjoying each other's company. Then, several men burst into the room, firing off guns. A painful flash of white light burst across the screen, screams broke the air. The camera refocused, revealing two bloodied bodies on the floor as patrons scattered in every direction.

" _Revenge on Britannia!_ " Two of the gun toters yelled.

 _ ****~At Lake Kawaguchi~****_

Shirley was panicked; she had missed getting shot just by an inch thanks to an instinct just before the JLF broke in. She had lost track of Euphemia; they had been on opposite sides of the room and run for the nearest door. She was holding Nina by the arm, pulling her frightened friend along with her as she bolted for the stairwell. The green haired girl had completely frozen in panic and kept stumbling.

Milly kept to her side and grabbed Nina's other arm, helping bear the weight. Shirley gave her a quick grateful smile as they rushed down the stairs. As fear flooded her mind, she could only form one coherent thought.

 _This is all my fault!_

Several other people were running just behind her. Shirley heard another explosion of gunfire, and grimaced fearfully.

"They're following us!" A lady sobbed behind them.

Shirley hit the basement floor running, and her eyes fell on an open janitor's closet. "Get in there!" She ordered. Milly took Nina from her and hurried in; Shirley waved in the ten-twelve others who had followed them, pushing them into the room. Then she climbed inside and shut the door behind them. She slid her sweater off and wound it tightly around the handle to keep it from opening.

The other hostages were babbling fearfully, "Shhh. Shh! Be _quiet_ , they'll hear us!" Milly barked, and Shirley had never been so grateful for her toughness and commanding voice. Several quieted down, pressing against each other as Shirley stretched up and shut off the light for the room.

After a few minutes, thudding on the stairs caused Nina to whimper. Milly gently pressed a hand over her mouth, whispering comforting nonsense to her.

"...Went this way?"

"Running like mice. Just like those people in Shinjiku."

"It's different when the shoe's on the other foot, isn't it?"

Shirley felt her hands tremble as two of the JLF soldiers laughed darkly as they walked by. The footsteps seemed to sound as loud as explosions as they passed by the door, and came to a stop. A woman near Shirley's ear let out a tiny sob. Shirley reached back with one hand and touched her arm; the woman looked at her, tear filled eyes pleading for a miracle.

"C'mon, I'm sure some of them came this way." One man grumbled.

"Check the doors."

The door rattled. Nina gasped; Milly held her closer. " _please, please, please..._ " " _I don't want to die..." "I have to go home..." "Forgive me, dear..."_

Shirley wasn't thinking. She simply reacted. When the door was blasted open by gunfire, she leapt to her feet, and for the second time that evening, hot white light burst through the hallway.

The two men shouted, first in alarm, then in pain. They both collapsed to the ground, dropping their guns to the ground. Shirley's eyes glowed gold, a modified omega symbol cut clear in her green eyes. When the two men looked up, they saw a white clad figure with golden wings spread out from her back. The angelic figure was glaring down at them, shrouded in judgment.

" _I won't let you hurt these people."_

One of the two passed out instantly upon taking in her image; the other was bowing and praying frantically. The flash intensified, and then stopped.

 **~Line Break~**

Milly and Nina gaped in awe. "S...Shirley?" Milly asked tentatively, looking into the light for her friend. When it faded properly, Shirley was standing up straight, staring down at the two men collapsed on the floor with no sign of movement.

"Shirley?" Milly repeated.

Her orange haired friend glanced over her shoulder. There was a quality of strength in her green eyes, all at once, that Milly hadn't seen before.

"I pushed the door open at them!" Shirley said breathlessly. "It made one drop his flash grenade. They're both unconscious!"

A chorus of relieved noises echoed through the group, who quickly clustered around the young woman as she stepped forward and picked up one of the assault rifles the man had dropped. Shirley then straightened up and looked around. When no other soldiers followed the noise, she swept her gaze over the group and said, "Sorry, everyone. It looks like our vacation's over."

"What should we do now?" One woman asked nervously as her husband picked up the other gun and trained it on the stairwell.

Shirley looked down at the two unconscious men. "We don't have much of a choice. We have to get out of here."

That's when the building wide announcement system cackled to life. " _Can you hear me, Britannian pigs? We, the Japan Liberation Front, have Princess Euphemia as our hostages! If you wish to see her alive, you'd best listen well to our demands and make them in good faith!_ "

Shirley grimaced, guessing what that had meant. Her friend had given herself up to give them a chance to escape. _Then I'll take it. Be careful, Euphy!_ "Sounds like they're distracted. Let's go!"

 _ ****~With Euphemia~****_

Euphemia stared out across the lake, towards where her sister's forces were parked at the edge of the only remaining bridge. Her vision was swimming violently, and it was mainly thanks to Kusakabe's two thugs holding her shoulders that she was able to stand upright.

The self proclaimed samurai had gone into a fit of rage and struck her over the head with the handle of his sword when she was brought to him. She was pretty sure she had a concussion, which wasn't helping her attempts to monitor the situation she was in. She could feel blood dripping down her face from the open scar above her right eye; it was blurring her vision and she couldn't brush it away on account of her hands being tied behind her back.

 _I hope Shirley managed to get away with the hostages!,_ she thought.

She and her fellow angel had now manifested their wings simultaneously at least once – when they were attacked in the lobby. It was thanks to the blinding light that more people hadn't been shot. That was the source of the 'flash grenades' that the news was talking about. It had knocked out a number of the waiting soldiers, but not enough to prevent the disaster from getting further out of hand.

"Sir! They've made it out the door. I'm sorry."

"Forget it. We have the only hostage we need. Let them run. They'll feel retribution soon enough."

Euphemia risked tilting her head enough to see the base of the building. A horrible feeling of vertigo swept over her, and it was all she could do not to vomit, but she caught a glimpse of Shirley's orange hair in the dark. She let out a small sigh of relief. _Good_.

The two thugs wrenched her back away, ignoring her sickly cry as they brought her back to their current command center, forcing her onto a chair. Vaguely she could hear her captors conversing, though she wasn't sure who was saying what.

"You think she'll grant our demands?"

"Hah! This isn't some run out of the mill child those pigs can brush off loosing. This is one of their princesses. They'll give up something, if not everything, to get her back."

"Why should we give her back?"

Euphemia swallowed slightly.

"They've taken everything important from our country. I think we should return the favor."

"Wouldn't that be a waste? She's a pretty girl..."

Just as the pink haired princess was starting to panic, the radio broke up the speech. "Sir...there's a convoy at the entrance of the bridge. They think...they're saying it's Zero!"

Euphemia weakened with relief, though she tried not to show it. _Lelouch!_

 _ ****~With the Black Knights~****_

Zero was aware of the awed looks he was getting from the hostages that had managed to escape, including Shirley, Milly and Nina, as he passed by them. He smiled slightly below his helmet. Slightly battered and frightened looking, but there was no sign of blood or severe injury on any of them. _They're not hurt. Good._ He felt Shirley's eyes follow him into the building.

"You know what to do," He instructed as he walked towards the elevator. Kallen nodded, albeit a bit reluctantly since she would rather accompany him to confront Kusakabe – she had argued with him about it on the way here. However, he needed her to help set the bombs.

After all, with Cornelia watching the exit, there was likely only one way for the Knights to leave this place without trouble. He took the elevator to the middle of the building and walked across the hall to the room where Kusakabe was keeping Euphemia.

 _Euphemia_...

Zero grimaced slightly. His half sister's decision to give herself up to shield the other hostages had surprised him, to an extent. He remembered her gentle nature from his childhood, but this level of selflessness ran contrary to the doctrine the royal family she was a part of. He had wondered what he was going to do about her – his plan for the future hadn't included any of the royal family.

The door was partway open when he reached it, and the talking in the room was broken up when one guard kicked Euphemia to the ground, leaving her sprawled in front of him with the blood seeping from her head wound splattering across his shoes.

The pink haired princess tilted her head slightly towards him, her eyes blurry...and she gave him a very tiny smile.

"... _I knew you'd come_..."

Zero's academic planning was instantly replaced with a spike of white hot, brotherly rage.

"So I finally get to meet the infamous Zero." Kusakabe said arrogantly. "First things first...if you want to work with us, remove that mask."

"Hmph." Zero's voice was deathly calm. "What do you hope to accomplish with this, colonel?"

"Isn't it obvious?" The JLF proclaimed. "The world will see that we can kill a Britannia Royal! They aren't so invincible as they proclaim they are!"

"Proof? All you'll prove is that you can murder an unarmed, defenseless girl who surrendered herself to you to prevent you from murdering her subjects. All you'll succeed in is making her a martyr, and enraging the masses that adore her."

"It will prove they are vulnerable!"

"It will only prove that you're a fool." Zero said icily. "And a relic of a bygone age."

Kusakabe was unsurprisingly enraged by this. "I see there's no point in talking anymore!" he drew his katana, only for a fraction of Zero's mask to open.

"Die."

The geass took hold instantly. Kusakabe and his guards turned their weapons on themselves. The hallway behind him was filled with gunfire as his Knights finished off the remains of the JLF's soldiers. Ignoring the noise, Zero knelt down next to Euphemia and unbound her wrists. The princess let out a small noise of surprise as he gently turned her onto her back and examined her injury.

"... _Zero...?_ "

"Yes." He said calmly, meeting her glassy blue eyes. "You're suffering from a concussion, Princess. Do you think you can stand up?"

" _N-No._ " Euphemia coughed and shivered violently. " _Vertigo..."_

"I see." Calmly Zero slid his arms around her shoulders and under her legs, picking her up and resting her head against his shoulder. Euphemia, aprops to nothing, nestled trustingly against his chest - it must be the concussion, he reasoned.

The ground shook violently with the force of multiple explosions. Euphemia blinked, not looking very surprised, and murmured, " _Lancelot._ "

"The White Knightmare?" Zero cursed. He should have expected that thing to be here; if it was their strongest new mech, of course they'd bring it on a rescue mission. "May I ask a favor, Euphemia?"

"W-Wha?"

"Activate my communicator for me."

His half sister tentatively did as he asked. To Zero's surprise, she made no attempt to remove his helmet. "All of you, fall in. We've achieved all we've set up for."

 _ ****~With Shirley~****_

When she heard the lights flick on, Shirley immediately turned around and looked up at the damaged building. Once again, Zero was standing on the rail, with his Knights standing on either side of him. But this time, he was holding Euphemia li Britannia bridal style in his arms.

" _My dear Britannians. Have no fear. Your princess is alive and safe, despite the best attempts of Colonel Kusakabe. He and his men are now dead; executed for the killings they have committed. Kusakabe murdered several innocent civilians, and would have brutally cut apart the princess who selflessly gave herself up to protect them, had I and my companions not intervened. All for a childish attempt to grab at power. He has been punished for it, just as Prince Clovis was punished for the slaughter of countless unarmed Japanese."_

" _Both have died by my hand! Both deserved no less!"_

Zero tilted his head up towards the cameras focusing in on him.

" _My Order of the Black Knights are defenders of those who cannot protect themselves! People with power, fear us! People without it, rally behind us!_ "

Shirley let out a shivery breath and slowly sat down. Lelouch's powerful, charismatic voice never failed to make her heart race, and turn her legs to water. She wished she could be standing next to him at that moment, sharing in his message.

" _We, the Black Knights, shall be the ones standing in righteous judgment of this world!_ "

Elsewhere, ignorant of the joy Zero was inspiring, Cornelia was livid.

"Of all the brazen audacity...! You call yourself a Knight, when now Euphemia has become _your_ hostage!"

 **End Chapter**

 _ **Yes, Euphemia will be spending a short amount of time reunited with her big brother. What will happen? Lelouch has things he'd like to know, and will Euphy's concussed state cause her to blurt out more than she should?**_

 _ **Read and Review please!**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Rescue Angels**

 _ **Wanda: And I'm back! Whew, planning out the Narita event took a bit more buildup in retrospect than I had initially expected. I guess I wanted there to be some precedent for the move that Shirley/Euphemia will be pulling there.**_

 _ **Shirley: I think I have PTSD.**_

 _ **Wanda: Why?**_

 _ **Shirley: Because you'll undoubtedly follow any victory up with another bunch of people getting shot. (Frightened squeak) You're going to make Mao worse, aren't you?!**_

 _ **Wanda: Oh come on, who can make Mao worse? Mao is...Mao. He's kind of his own warning. (facefaults when Shirley makes a break for it) Hey, get back here! It won't be**_ **that _bad!_**

 ** _Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass._**

 **Chapter 6: Rebellion of Joy**

 _Euphemia felt herself floating in a void. Again she felt the warm pulse of the golden power she had been granted, as images and voices flitted past her senses._

" _...I didn't want to believe it was you!"_

" _...that Zero was Lelouch vi Britannia, my younger brother...?"_

" _...yes, my dear Lelouch...it's me..."_

 _Euphemia trembled, feeling pain wrack her head again. Not for the first time, the tasks ahead of her seemed insurmountable. There was so much pain and suffering ahead, and their first big info leak had made the JLF fringe group_ more _violent._

" _ **Do not despair, Euphemia li Britannia."**_

 _Euphemia gasped at the sound of the familiar, warm and familiar voice. "you!"_

" _ **Yes, me. I haven't forsaken you, my angel."**_

" _I feel like we've already made a mistake..."_

" _ **You haven't. In fact, you've already started changing things for the better. I'm happy with what you have succeeded in. Therefore, I'm unlocking the fullest extent of the powers I have granted you and Shirley Fenette."**_

" _There's more?"_

" _ **Minor miracles have always been in the hands of angels. I trust you to use these abilities wisely."**_

" _Miracles...like healing?"_

" _ **Indeed. And to smite one or two key enemies...though perhaps I shall leave that in Shirley's hands. I do not wish to trouble you with it."**_

 _Euphemia saw light growing in the dark green void she was lying in. Distant voices were talking again, but this time they seemed more familiar, more present – not whispers from a changing future. **"Your brother is fretting over you,** " the voice said with light amusement; before Euphemia could ask him more, everything faded into white._

"...hey, be careful with that! Medical supplies aren't easy to come by."

"Then why are we spending them on a Britannian Princess?! Can't we just drop her off at a hospital if we aren't going to keep her as a hostage?"

Euphemia woke up with her vision still blurry, though it was much better than when she had received the injury. The pain had gone down to a dull ache, and she could see the ceiling – a purple and black mixture. _It must be the Black Knight's transport,_ she thought. She shifted slightly and was pleasantly surprised to find herself wrapped in a warm blanket, with a pillow under her head.

"Hey, hold still there." An older man scolded her – was this Ohgi? - and pushed her down gently by the shoulders. "Take it easy, princess. You're still reeling a bit from that pistol whip."

"Mmm?" Ohgi – she was pretty sure that's who he was, though he was wearing a helmet that obscured most of his face – placed an ice pack on her head just above her right eye. "Oh...right...where...?" She asked tentatively.

" **You're in my transport, currently.** " Lelouch's metallic voice as Zero broke the silence. Euphemia tilted her head slightly to see him walking over towards her. A red haired girl – that must be Kallen – was dutifully standing at his right. " **I brought you out of Kawaguchi after the colonel gave you that injury.** "

"You did...?" Euphemia, her brain still muddled, just barely remembered to act bewildered about his motives. "But...why would the man who killed my brother...help me...?"

" **I killed Clovis for butchering thousands of innocent, unarmed Japanese,** " Lelouch responded patiently. **"But you, Euphemia...you gave yourself up to protect your subjects when the hotel was attacked. I gave Clovis what he deserved for his evils...and gave you what you deserved for your selflessness. You haven't changed.** "

"Haven't...changed?" Euphemia parroted, trying to sit up – much to Ohgi's consternation.

"What did I _just_ say? This isn't a medical bed, you're going to aggravate your injury." The former schoolteacher said, pushing her back down again. Though this time, he did shift the pillow slightly so she could look at Zero.

"Do I know you?" Euphemia asked softly. Kallen tensed up at the question, but Zero gestured placatingly at her.

" **I would hope so. I did release Kururugi on live television; if no one had seen that then I would have been quite put out.** "

"But..." Some, less dazed part of Euphemia knew she probably shouldn't pursue the question, but she forged on regardless. "haven't changed...you sound like...like..." She blinked a few times, shaking her head slightly. "...you sound like my big brother..."

" **Schnizel?"** Lelouch snarked slightly, his body language giving nothing away. **"I hear he has a propensity for flattery, even when speaking to enemies..."**

"N-no...like Lelouch via Britannia," Euphemia responded insistently. "My big brother."

This time she did see something, though just barely – Lelouch-as-Zero's shoulders went completely rigid. His Knights mainly looked confused, with Ohgi ready to put this down to her concussion. She could tell because he quickly took her temperature.

" **The dead son of Consort Marianne?"** Lelouch asked, his voice smooth and perfectly hiding his internal turmoil. **"I admit I wasn't expecting that. Why is that?"**

"It s-sounded like...something he'd say." Euphemia said, pressing both her hands against her chest. "I remember him...w-when he played chess. He would always...move the king first. He said...only those prepared to be killed should kill."

" **Hm. Interesting, especially coming from a privileged child,"** Lelouch said, trying to sound dismissive. **"It's a pity the Emperor didn't protect him and his mother better. ...That's a long time to carry around grief, Princess Euphemia."**

"It's not long enough," Euphemia whispered. Her vision blurred up again, the dull thump in her head aching all the more. "I loved him and Nuna with all my heart. I'd give anything to have them back. When Clovis died...it was like I was taken back to that day..."

Kallen and Ohgi exchanged awkward looks, which screamed 'are we really feeling mildly guilty for helping kill a Britannia Prince'? Kallen in particular was doing her damn best to deal with feeling sorry for a Royal of the family that caused her country so much pain. They were the enemy! Right?! But Euphemia looked and sounded about as evil and threatening as one of Shirley's stuffed animals.

Euphemia's eyes flicked between the various individuals in the room. "Are...you sending me to join them...?"

" **No, Euphemia. You're not going to die."** Lelouch responded, his voice almost gentle. **"My doctor is going to give you a sedative, and then we're going to drop you off at a hospital."**

"You are...?" Her dazed voice held a note of curiosity.

" **Your devoted White Knightmare has been following us without much rest since we left the hotel; only stopping when he ran out of fuel."** Lelouch said by way of explanation.

"Oh...Suzaku..." Euphemia whispered. "You're coming for me...?"

Kallen let out a squeak, and for the second time Lelouch violently started. **"Kururugi is the one piloting the White Knightmare?"** He asked her with a small amount of disbelief.

"He's...a dear friend," Euphemia muttered. Distantly she wondered if she'd made a mistake by revealing that. It was hard to tell when trying to focus made her head ache tremendously.

 **"I see,"** Lelouch muttered, slightly shaken, before quickly recomposing himself and moving on. **"We only kidnapped you temporarily, in order to get past Cornelia's blockade."** He chuckled lightly. **"And as your brother Lelouch once said...only those who kill should be prepared to be killed."**

Ohgi gently rolled up her sleeve, showing her the needle before injecting her on the count of three. Euphemia let out a small sigh, and whispered, "Thank you.", before her eyes slid shut. Blissful, gentle darkness engulfed her.

 **~Line Break~**

Lelouch stepped out of the transport, once again carrying Euphemia. They were parked in the middle of the street, right across from the hospital where he had planned to leave her. But now, he was hesitating, looking down at Euphemia's sleeping face.

" _I'd give anything to have them back..."_

Lelouch – not one to admit weakness – had been somewhat tempted to remove his helmet and show himself to his little sister. In the end, he'd decided against it; not only would the shock be bad for her, but he didn't want to reveal himself to his Knights just yet. _Would she know about what happened to my mother?,_ he wondered. _If we mattered that much to her, she might have looked into it._

If Suzkau wasn't directly on his heels, he would have stayed long enough for her to wake up, and ask her. However, he still didn't have the mech capable of fighting the seventh generation Knightmare, so the questions would have to wait.

The devotion he was showing her surprised Lelouch; was Euphemia particularly important to him?

Perhaps Euphemia was the key to bringing Suzaku over to his side?

Lelouch paused at the entrance of the gate; his mind whirring as he put a potentially game changing plan together.

To meet his younger sister as himself – reveal himself as Zero – and tell her the truth about what he was planning to achieve. Then, if she responded positively, convince her to aide him in his struggle against Britannia. A spy within the royal family itself would do wonders. It would take much convincing, staging and wisdom, yes – but Euphemia had distinguished herself with her compassion towards 'Numbers' with her five million dollar charity concert. He believed that turning her _could_ be possible, if he framed his desire for a better world just right for her.

And if Suzaku felt about her – what he thought he might, considering his relentless pursuit – then perhaps he would become a Black Knight in order to stay by his princess's side.

It was brilliant – a little _too_ brilliant. It needed workshopping, because if it failed he may loose his ability to turn the pair to his side for good – and _that_ was the last thing Lelouch wanted.

He strode into the hospital, causing yells of surprise and fear erupt from some of the guests. Approaching the front desk, he intoned, "The princess is suffering from mild head trauma. Get her a doctor."

 **~Line Break~**

Euphemia woke from a long, dreamless sleep to a clear head. The ceiling of Zero's transport had been replaced by the white of a hospital, and the general numbness she was feeling was characteristic of painkillers. Blinking, she sat up and touched her forehead. It was wrapped in bandages, and the swelling had gone down considerably.

"Good morning, Princess." The doctor said, comforting with a touch of nervousness. It wasn't every day that he treated a member of royalty, after all.

"Morning?" Euphemia echoed, glancing out the window. "How long have I been asleep?"

"Several hours." The man supplied. "We've finished treating your head wound, and you've been given a clean bill of health. We're, erm, we're all glad your injury was superficial."

"Thank you."

"I mean, when the Black Knights took you prisoner, we had assumed...well, it was quite a shock for Zero to have brought you here himself." The doctor finished awkwardly. Euphemia carefully swung her legs over the side of the bed and stood up. To her relief, her legs were steady again.

"Is my sister's army here?"

"Um, no, except for the White Knightmare, the Lancelot. He arrived just an hour ago." The doctor explained, pointing out the window. Sure enough, Euphemia saw Suzaku's Frame drawing closer from a distant street corner. "he's been searching the city for any sign of the Black Knights."

Euphemia shook her head. "They're long gone, now. They only took me to ensure their passage through the blockade." Starting to walk out of the room, she said, "I'll go out and speak to him. Again, thank you for taking care of me. I'll see to it that a royal notice about this town goes out."

The doctor was still stammering his thanks as she left the room and headed towards the door.

Euphemia stepped out into the sunlight, letting it warm her face with a relieved sigh. Upon waking, she wondered what she had told her brother in her concussed haze – though she supposed that, since he hadn't kept her prisoner, it couldn't have been too much. Her memory of it was a bit blurry, but she had a sense that he had treated her gently.

Lancelot zipped up the road, and came skidding to a halt a few feet away from her. The pink haired princess waited on baited breath as the hatch opened and Suzaku slid to the ground via the crane. His eyes shone with joy and relief the moment they settled on her. A familiar warmth spread through her, and without thinking she raced towards him and embraced him tightly, as she had never had a chance to do before.

 _ ****~Suzaku's POV~****_

Suzaku had spent the last day in and a half in an borderline uncontrollable state of panic and worry.

When the Black Knights, and Zero, had turned away from the camera with the mysterious anarchist/terrorist still holding Euphemia in his arms, he had realized what they were doing a second before they had done it. With the princess hostage, Cornelia couldn't capture or fire on the terrorists as had been planned, and they escaped through the barricade.

Suzaku had given chase immediately, and lead the chase ever since. Anger and fear had granted him the best performance he'd shown on the Lancelot yet.

Zero had already killed Prince Clovis, and he had a vocal grudge against Britannia and its royal family. What was to stop him from killing Euphemia once he no longer needed her?

Sweet, gentle, caring Euphemia, who had shielded him from the purists when he'd been accused of killing her brother. Euphemia, who had been nothing but compassionate and friendly towards everyone, who's laughter made his heart soar, who's company he loved and personality he treasured. Euphemia, who's love he wished he could possess and who's life he wished he could be a permanent part of until his own death.

Suzaku's hands tightened on the Lancelot's controls.

If Zero killed her, killed his gentle lady, nothing would stop him from destroying that man and everything he had created.

He arrived in a town a few miles away from the Narita mountains late at night, only to discover that the Knights had just left. Euphemia was interned at the hospital, her head wound carefully bandaged and cared for. The doctor said she would recover well, leaving only minor scarring from the attack behind.

Suzaku patrolled the town, but he saw no sign of the Black Knights.

This was so strange. Why kill one prince, but spare the princess of the same family?

Either way, he kept looking about until the sun rose, at which point he gave up. Cornelia's army was close to catching up with him; they'd be able to do a proper investigation. Returning to the hospital, Suzaku gasped when he saw Euphemia emerge from the hospital. Quickly disengaging the war machine, he disembarked and ran up the stairs to meet her.

Euphemia looked calm and sunny – surprisingly calm, considering she had been taken hostage just a few hours ago. Her eyes lit up when she saw him.

Suzaku hardly had a chance to be surprised before Euphemia leapt forward and embraced him like a lover. His heart nearly came to a complete stop; he could smell cherry in her silky pink hair and feel her slender fingers pressing against his sides. It was as if for a second, the living word had broken away and been replaced by a plain of heaven. After a few seconds standing frozen, he responded by sliding his arms around her back and fervently returning the embrace.

If this had been seen by Cordelia and her ilk, Suzaku would have been lucky to escape with his life. As far as the high government was concerned, Britannians didn't mix with Numbers – especially Elevens, and _especially_ not the Royal Family.

But in that moment, it didn't matter. Nothing mattered except her.

"I knew you'd come find me," Euphemia said softly.

"I'll always protect you, Euphemia. Always," Suzaku swore, tightening his hold slightly.

They stood there in silence for a moment, before the roaring of tanks warned them of Cornelia's approach. Euphemia let go of Suzaku at that, stepping back and smiling warmly at him. "Let's go and meet up with my sister," she said softly.

Suzaku blinked the stars out of his eyes and hastily nodded. "O-Of course. Princess," he added quickly, before returning to Lancelot. Euphemia then began to walk towards Cornelia's forces, her head raised and her gait strong and purposeful.

 ****~Elsewhere, a day later~****

 ****~With Shirley~****

Shirley had experienced the same dream at virtually the same day as Euphemia. But she was the first one to test out their fully unlocked power.

She had woken in the middle of the night, lost in her own thoughts, when she glanced over at her closet where her secret outfit was hidden. She felt restless, and a tug to strike another blow, whatever it may be, against the horrors inflicted by the Empire. She had woken from another nightmare, depicting the events that would come if she and her friend were unable to change the future. Usually, she found them extremely distressing, but tonight it hardened her resolve.

Getting up, Shirley walked over to the closet and pulled out her Lady in White getup. Changing into it, she walked over to the ceiling-size window and pushed it open, standing up onto the ledge. Taking a deep breath, she then jumped out.

Instead of falling to her death, her wings burst into life and caught the wind, suspending her in mid air. Shirley couldn't help but let out a startled cry; part of her had expected it but the sensation was still very new. Wobbling and nearly loosing altitude for a moment, Shirley pumped her new wings heavily and took to the sky, looking down at the world.

Flight was incredible and europhic. Feeling the cool wind caress her hair and skin and looking down at a small world, Shirley felt a new boost of confidence. She flew away from Ashford, instead moving about and following an instinct in her heart.

About twenty minutes later, she came upon a mass of people, shaking and trembling, pounding on the door to an abandoned looking building. Shirley frowned, on a closer look she saw a lot of broken vials littering the ground.

 _Drug addicts,_ she thought silently. _Probably Refrain, from what I've seen so far._ Her wings twitched, and she swung down towards the ground.

Landing with a soft _thump_ , Shirley straightened up and faced the addicts, who had turned at the noise and were now in a state of panic. Some made noises of recognition, while some were so out of it they couldn't tell her from a member of the Knight Police. Several had fallen to their knees, hands clasped in prayer.

" _ **Please, be at peace,**_ " Shirley called out, taking a few steps forward. Many froze and stared at her. _**"I mean you no harm. What are you all waiting for?"**_

The man who had been pounding on the door gaped, and then stared down at the ground in shame, unable to answer her. He was wearing an apron with a hotdog on it.

Closer to her, was an older lady in a maid's outfit. She too looked terribly ashamed, though she had not lost her voice. "Refrain, L-Lady White." She stammered out.

Shirley shook her head sadly. " _ **Why are you poisoning yourselves?"**_ She asked. _**"What will this achieve? Why abandon the people and the world that still need every last one of you?"**_

The woman flinched, and muttered a name very quietly. If it weren't for her helmet, Shirley probably wouldn't have picked it up. _Kallen_. The others fidgeted and milled about, while one eventually cried out, "It's the only hope we have!"

" _ **...Not anymore."**_ Shirley said firmly. **_"This world is about to change, and when the dust settles, every one of you will be needed to rebuild it."_**

She had their attention now. They were all looking uncertainly at her. The woman in the maid outfit spoke then. "B-but why?" She asked timidly. "W-We're addicts, no use to anyone."

" _ **The chains of destruction are all the same at their core."**_ Shirley raised both her hands towards the sky. **_"They are not indestructible. Not for me."_**

While none of them could see under her visor, both Shirley's eyes glowed gold. The fragmented Omega symbol exploded to new life, brighter than it had ever been before.

The Geass and the Grace were both active. All they needed was a voice command.

Shirley gave it...by singing. " _I survive... ...I'm still breathing, I'm still breathing, I'm still breathing_ ," she serenaded sweetly. A golden clock materialized in the air above the addicts. The minute hand began slowly moving backwards, moving as she sang. " _I'm alive...I'm alive...!_ "

The trembling stopped. Minds cleared. Strength returned. The maid, who had been too weak to stand without Refrain just a minute ago, got to her feet and looked at the Lady in White in wonder.

" _ **I heard there was a new orchestra house that needs all sorts of workers six blocks from Ashford Academy,**_ " Shirley said with a slight smile. **_"Just a thought."_**

Then, with a sweep of her wings, she took back to the sky, leaving the astonished former addicts to stare at each other for a moment, before rushing home to tell this story to their families.

It was a miracle. The first of many, not just in arms, but in people too.

 **End Chapter**

 _ **What? I didn't mention the wings and angels title just for aesthetics. Don't worry, though - just like Lulu's Geass, there are very defined limits on what Shirley and Euphie can do, as they will discover soon enough. For what Shirley did, her Geass is directly time related, because it's part of the anchor that allowed her future memories to become a part of her original body. She can alter time controlled properties to small, short bursts, and straining it will hurt her...as you'll see at Narita.**_

 _ **And they are both still**_ **extremely _mortal, as Euphie's concussion hopefully proved. This isn't gonna be a game breaker, I promise._**

 ** _Read and Review please!_**


	8. Chapter 8

**Rescue Angels**

 _ **Me: And so the plot thickens...**_

 _ **Euphemia: Do I have to go to her? She scares me!**_

 _ **Me: Hey, no one said this was gonna be easy. Plus you were going to run into her eventually.**_

 _ **Euphemia: But...! But she - and the table - and the bomb-**_

 _ **Me: Don't worry, you're an actual angel this time around. I think you can handle her. (pause) I think.**_

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass.**

 **Chapter 7: EMP Rebellion**

If it wasn't for what had happened the previous day, Kallen probably would have had trouble keeping her eyes open.

It had been a few weeks since the Black Knights broke the JLF's hostage ploy, and since then Zero had been running them ragged, taking out street level problems that the Britannian government had been too lazy, too incompetent/corrupt, or too preoccupied to handle. One particular night had them running a drug bust, Refrain. Oddly, there hadn't been any people to receive it there; apparently all the patrons had seen them coming.

More specifically, had seen the Lady in White arrive and help them.

Kallen frowned a bit at the memory. The Lady in White was still a massive enigma; she wished they had been fast enough to get there while she had been present to those people. At least one man who had previously been on Refrain insisted that the mysterious woman had miraculously healed him of his addiction. Of course they couldn't simply take his word for it, but the implication that the Lady had that kind of power troubled Kallen. If she could do _that_ , what else could she do? Why wasn't she doing more? What did she want out of this, involving herself in the conflict considerably but not often?

Her thoughts on the matter had been distracted the next day, when she discovered her mother had resigned suddenly and left for a new job. Going to her room had revealed horrifying phrases cut into the wall - "Get out or we'll kill you" "Filthy Eleven!", and most recently, something written by her mother's own hand.

"No more for me."

A look in the drawers had driven Kallen completely to tears. There were a few empty vials and an injection needle. Next to that, however, was a carefully folded photo of herself, Kallen and Naoto, back when they were young, carefree and happy. Written carefully – with a steady hand, no less – on the back was a series of simple sentences.

"I love you Kallen. I'm proud of you. Be safe. Be strong."

 _Why didn't you leave sooner?!_

Kallen wished her mother had said something to her before running off. Of course, she hadn't exactly been very warm towards her...if only she'd known about the threats. Now, Kallen just wanted to see her mother again...and hopefully reconnect with her. She had an inkling where her mother had gone to get work – that new opera house, established by Princess Euphemia. It was the most obvious place, since it was new and in need of all kinds of staff.

The Nunnally Britannia Opera House.

The redhead bit her lip. That was the second time the vi Britannia siblings had surfaced prominently in her mind recently. The Princess sub viceroy had said the pair were important to her, so perhaps it was to be expected that they'd get _something_ named after them.

But nonetheless, it was a little strange...

She had pulled Lelouch over just before first period and asked him why he and his little sister shared the same names as the vi Britannia siblings. A nagging suspicion had sunk into her; Lelouch had always been slightly aloof and had some aristocratic traits to how he worked and how he acted. Was it possible that Euphemia's half siblings weren't dead, but alive and in hiding?

Lelouch had brushed her off, explaining that his mother had named them as a way of showing her loyalty and admiration of the Royal Family. Kallen didn't miss the slight, displeased twitch of his lip, but she reluctantly accepted the explanation. She didn't have much proof, after all.

"Hey Kallen! What's the matter, you look like you're about to fall asleep on your feet!"

Kallen turned her head in Shirley's direction. She had to admit, she was coming to really like the members of the Student Council. Shirley's constantly sunny, boundless energy, which had a way of spilling over to other people; Rivalz's terribly obvious crush on Milly; Milly's obliviousness and blatant bisexual flirtation with both Lelouch and Shirley; Nina's easily flustered and pleasant nature; Lelouch's street smart and no-nonsense personality; Suzaku's puppy like earnestness; and Nunnally's inhumanely sweet nature made her feel almost like she had a family here. Each and every one of them was becoming important to her.

Though...something was a bit weird today.

Kallen blinked twice, and stared blankly at her friend. More specifically, at her friend's chosen outfit. "Hey Shir...what are you wearing?"

Shirley was dressed up in a weird, clownlike pink cat suit, with whisker facepaint and paw gloves covering her hands. It was both kind of cute and very off putting. "Oh, this? President's orders; we're setting up a party!" She reached out and tugged at Kallen's wrist. "Come on in, let's see if there's an outfit that calls to you!"

Kallen tried to get away – she really did – but Shirley's grip was surprisingly sturdy, and she found herself being hauled into the clubhouse.

"Gah! Shirley, come and help me!"

"Get off me, Suzaku! Hey, what are you doing!? ...Oh right, like you're not enjoying this!"

Kallen stared for a few seconds at the scene in front of her, before quickly pressing a hand over her mouth to strangle her snickers. Cool, composed Lelouch was throwing a hissy fit, having been tied to a chair by the other student council members – who were also dressed as cats – while Rivalz tried to apply the whisker makeup. Shirley was helping Suzaku hold the irate young man in place, her arms wrapped around his shoulders.

Milly noticed her coming in and waved a paw. "Good Meowrning, Kallen!"

"Dare I even ask?" The redhead ventured, watching the struggle with repressed amusement.

"Didn't we tell you?" Rivalz asked, nodding towards the cat tree that had been set up in the corner. Perched on top of it was an extremely grumpy looking dark furred cat. "It's our welcome party for Arthur! Classes are cancelled for today, we might as well have some fun!"

"You just wanted an excuse to throw another crazy party," Shirley accused, though she was also smiling at Lelouch's futile resistance. "Come on, Lulu, we'll all look equally silly! It'll be fun! You spent way too much time being all so serious!"

"Aww, trying to get him to loosen up?" Milly asked her tauntingly. Shirley glared at her indigently before quickly firing off that there were costumes in the corner for Kallen to choose from.

Kallen really had to wonder how Lelouch, who seemed so brilliant, could be so bloody oblivious to the fact that the orange haired girl had the most telegraphed crush in history on him.

"She doesn't need a mask," Lelouch hedged, smiling at her. "You're already wearing a mask, aren't you?"

Kallen stiffened for a minute, before snorting. "You're a riot. You ought to be on television."

Shirley groaned. "Please, don't mention television around here. If I see another bloody microphone getting shoved in my face, I might just have to kill a man."

Rivalz, who had been about to make that very joke, laughed nervously. "Oh come on, it's awesome isn't it?! You've been on the daily news channel!"

"You have?" Kallen asked, surprised. She had known that Shirley, Milly and Nina had been a few of the hostages who had narrowly dodged death at Lake Kawaguchi – she was glad that she had been there to protect them at the end – but she hadn't been watching the news directly afterwards, having been distracted by her work with the Black Knights.

" _Don't_ answer that!" Shirley yelled back somewhat panickedly.

Milly of course ignored her, turning to regale both Kallen and a curious looking Suzaku with the story that had been run into the ground since the attack. "Oh, didn't you hear? Shirley's a brave little trooper! When those men opened fire in the lobby that night, she took charge right away-"

"Milly!"

"-leading Nina, me and a bunch of other people down to the basement, and hid us in a janitor's closet. But that wasn't the end, oh no-"

"Milly!" Shirley forsook her job holding Lelouch to the chair in favour of flailing her arms around, trying to stop the blonde who was just hitting her stride.

"Two men with guns come down and start to shoot out the door – Shirley rams it hard enough to knock it into them. One of them drops a flash grenade, and my brave swim team leader uses the confusion to grab one of their guns and beat them into unconsciousness with it!"

" _Milly!_ "

Suzaku looked over at Shirley, impressed. "Is that what happened? I only got the after action report."

"Then, she turns to us and says, like a heroine out of some action movie, 'Sorry, looks like our vacation's over'. Some other guy takes the other gun, and Shirley leads us back up the stairs, intimidates the idiot at the door, and BOOM! We're all safely outside!"

Lelouch craned his neck slightly to look up at Shirley. "Really?" He asked, smiling slightly. "Wow, Shirley. I didn't know you had it in you."

If it was possible, Shirley's face went even redder, to the point of resembling a very ripe tomato, torn between flustered, angry, flattered and speechless for a few seconds. "Guuuuuys! It-it-it was mostly adrenaline! I-I just did what I could to help! Anybody would have done the same!"

"Except nobody else _did_ , until you got up!" Milly pointed out. Mortified, Shirley melted against the wall and buried her face in her hands. "Until a few days ago, she could barely walk down town without someone recognizing her!"

"I don't want attention!" Shirley wailed. "I'm perfectly content knowing I managed to do the right thing! That I was able to help people. I don't need a medal for that!"

Kallen laughed a bit and smiled. _To do the right thing, huh...maybe Shirley would make a good Black Knight. If she was so inclined._ The redhead filed that away in her memory, so she could mention it the next time she spoke with Zero.

She could have sworn she saw him glance over at her when they passed by the hostages to enter the Hotel.

"I'm glad you're all okay," Suzaku admitted, tearing up a bit. "I'm glad...when the shooting started, I was afraid..." He shook his head. "I'm glad we can all be together like this!"

Rivalz tackled him to the ground, ranting that they were supposed to be unwinding. Everyone laughed, the atmosphere light and warm. _Yes,_ Kallen thought. _I'm glad you finally convinced me to go to school, Ohgi. I'm glad I got to meet these people._

The laughter was broken up by a phone ringing. Shirley let out a noise of complete surprise, quickly digging through her pocket and producing a slim black phone. Kallen was surprised; she'd seen Shirley's phone before, it was pink wasn't it?

"Hey, is that a new phone?" Rivalz asked, eyeing it with some envy. "Looks fresh off the market!"

"Um, yeah!" Shirley stammered, before getting up. "My dad got it for me. Excuse me for one minute; who in the world is calling me in the middle of school.. _.?_ " The orange haired girl shot out of the room quite quickly.

Lelouch's brow furrowed slightly. Rivalz, meanwhile, got up and started walking towards the door when Milly caught up with him and grabbed him by the collar. "And where do you think you're going?"

"Ow! Hey! I just wanna hear who she's talking to!" The blue haired boy protested.

"Listening in on a girl's private conversation? Aren't you a gem, Rivalz? Why would that be any of your business who she's calling?!" Milly said with a frown.

"...yeah, see you soon! Great, bye." Shirley's voice drifted from the doorway. The young girl walked back into the doorway, looking more relaxed and a bit sheepish, slipping her phone into her pocket. "Hey guys, I'm sorry about that. I forgot that I was going to go out and have lunch with my mum today! That's what that was."

Kallen blinked. _...Really?_ She had a feeling Shirley was making that up, which was odd because the girl didn't seem to be the lying type. A glance over at Lelouch and his slightly narrowed eyes showed that he had seen it too.

 _Are you hiding something, Shirley?_

 ****~At Lunch~****

Shirley rushed down the road to the coffee shop at the end of the road, holding her wallet. She paused at the cashier desk just long enough to buy a muffin before stepping out onto the back deck where a few tables were sitting. There weren't any other people there, since the tables had been reserved ahead of time...though throughout the day, no one else would appear to claim them. The transaction had been done by a locked credit card.

She didn't have to wait long. About five minutes later, a young woman in a grey hoodie and dark red jeans stepped out of the shop and took the seat across from her, her chest heaving from running. Her long hair was braided back and hidden under the hood, with just a few whisps of pink betraying her unique identity.

"Sorry I surprised you," Euphemia said, placing her mug of hot chocolate on the table.

"No, it's fine." Shirley responded with a small laugh, shaking her head. "I had gotten so distracted by the clubhouse's antics I nearly forgot what day it was." In a more subdued tone, she added, "How's your head?" gesturing to the long, thin scar over the princess's right eye.

"Oh, it's alright," Euphemia assured her. "Lelouch, and then the doctors, took good care of me. There hasn't been any damage to my mind."

"If they ever find out what we're discussing here, they'll probably disagree," Shirley deadpanned, prompting both girls to fall into a fit of giggles. However, after a moment they both became serious again. "Narita will be happening soon, won't it?"

Euphemia nodded, concern in her eyes as she watched Shirley stare down at her muffin. "We'll keep them safe," She promised. "Including your father."

Shirley nodded slowly, grim determination taking over her face. "We don't have much of a choice there, do we?" She bit her lip. "I'll take a train after dad leaves, and show up there in time. I think my power will allow me to protect the civilians on my own." She had already told her friend about what she had done at the docks. "If you aren't in the G1 the whole time, people will get suspicious."

"True," Euphemia sighed. "I'll order a general evacuation, but things will probably be slow. Big sister isn't likely to spare soldiers for it."

The two sat in silence for a moment, before Shirley decided to say the thing that was on both their minds. "Euphy, I know Lulu won last time, but it was a marred victory. Do you think there's some way for us to tip the scales in his favour?"

Euphemia sat back in her seat. "Big sister will be protected mostly by Sir Darlton, Sir Guilford, and Suzaku. They got split up at the battle, but the Lancelot allowed her to escape." Her eyes narrowed slightly. "I won't let Suzaku get hurt; he wasn't sent out until after the landslide, but that was all the time he needed."

"Well..." Shirley slowly tapped her fingers against the desk, before saying, "What if he couldn't find her?" Light dawned in her eyes, and she started to smile. "I mean...the tracking beacons. They can be disabled, right?"

Euphemia clapped her hands together. "It's not just the beacons! The Knightmare Frames are powered by Sakuradite, but the communications channels and the heads up displays all rely on electricity! If we can shut them off, the Britannia forces will be rendered blind and deaf. They'd be easy prey!"

"Perfect!" Shirley said brightly.

"However," Euphemia added, her face falling slightly, "I'd need a powerful EMP device to take out their computers. If I try to commission one from the science labs, I'd likely get discovered. Plus, it would probably need to be unleashed from the top of the mountain, keyed to their Beacons so we don't shut down the Black Knights by accident."

"Oh, I hadn't thought of that..." Shirley bit her lip. The two girls exchanged a very uneasy look; they had gotten the idea at roughly the same time, but were reluctant to voice it.

"Nina," They said simultaneously.

Euphemia frowned and lightly clenched her hands together. She didn't like the idea of manipulating Nina, and contact with her risked the creation of the bomb that had killed millions in the bad future. However, if there was a chance...

"If I hired her out of school," The princess mused, "I might be able to control anything she creates before things inevitably go down the tubes. In fact, I think I'd feel better if I could foist her into the Camelot Unit. Lord Asplund could keep an eye on her. He's eccentric, but he's wise in his own way."

Just like last time, Nina had seen and heard Euphemia give herself up to shield the hostages at Kawaguchi. While she hadn't been personally saved, Nina had grown to deeply admire the pink haired girl's heroism – Shirley had seen as much thanks to the girl's browsing history.

"I hadn't thought of that. He was the one who recognized what she was making," Shirley pondered. "But if she makes the bomb, and is under orders from Britannia-"

"I'll tell her not to," Euphemia said. "If I'm right about her, and I think I am, she won't do anything I ask her not to." There was a dull flash of gold in the other girl's eyes as she said this.

"Well, if she's going to make this, you should probably meet her today," Shirley said. "She'll need time to make it, and the clock to Narita is ticking every day..."

Euphemia leaned across the table and gently squeezed Shirley's hand. "Don't over stress yourself, Shirley. It's going to be different this time."

Shirley smiled weakly. "I'll try, Euphy. Are you going to be okay, dealing with Nina?"

"I don't know." The princess admitted. "But it's the best option we've got."

 _ ****~Later~****_

Nina was walking home alone, having split with Milly a few blocks away from the apartment she called home. Her guardian was rarely home, so she had the key in her pocket and wasn't expecting any surprises. Boy, was she wrong about that.

Turning onto her street, Nina let out a startled yelp as she crashed into someone who had been jogging in the opposite direction. A hat went flying off onto the ground. "Oh my goodness!" Nina's heart jumped into her throat. She remembered that voice; she heard it frequently in her dreams. "I'm so sorry, I haven't hurt you have I?"

Nina took a step backwards and let out a kitten like squeaking noise. Standing in front of her, her pink hair carefully braided back and once again wearing casual clothes, was Euphemia li Britannia, princess, sub viceroy and the holder of Nina's currently-only-slightly unbalanced affections.

"P-P-Princess Euphemia!" The green haired girl squeaked, quickly dropping to her knees. "I'm so, so sorry, I was just turning the corner and I didn't see you-!"

"Oh, it's okay! I was the one running. Please, stand up." Euphemia said kindly. Her heart pounding, Nina did as she was told. "What's your name?"

"N-Nina, your majesty...!"

Euphemia eyed her curiously for a moment before her eyes lit up with recognition, which nearly caused Nina's heart to stop. "Hey, I've seen you before! Weren't you one of those poor people who got caught up in that mess at Lake Kawaguchi?"

"Y-Yes," Nina stammered. "I-I was with m-my friends. T-Thank you so much...y-you gave y-yourself up t-to those Elevens to p-protect us. Y-you looked like an angel of mercy..."

"Oh, you're welcome Nina. I am a princess, and my duty is to my subjects." Euphemia said with gentle confidence, causing Nina's heartbeat to speed up. "I'm glad you're alright."

The princess then crossed her arms. "Can you help me, Nina? I've been looking for someone to help me create a tool I think would be useful to Area 11's warriors, but big sister says all the important scientists are tied up in other work."

"I-I'd be happy to help you, your highness!" Nina cried, happily oblivious to the golden glow and the fragmented symbol in her Princess's eyes.

 **End Chapter**

 _ **And now we've seen flashes of Euphy's Geass! It isn't outright, unbreakable control...more like soft charisma, making people want to put their faith in her and appear useful. Of course Nina was already like that, so who knows what Euphy can do at this point...**_

 _ **And yes, Nina. Unfortunately for the girls, they didn't have a lot of tech options. Lloyd's competent enough to make it, but he probably wouldn't be able to keep their secret. So they have to settle for Nina. This is gonna be interesting.**_

 _ **Read and Review please!**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Rescue Angels**

 _ **Wanda: Here we are, folks! This is the start of Narita!**_

 _ **Shirley: (starting to hyperventilate) Oh god, oh god, oh god...!**_

 _ **Wanda: Hey, relax a bit. I've got a plan.**_

 ** _Shirley: (throws a book at my head) Don't tell me to be calm! My dad died here!_**

 ** _Wanda: I remember. I love the following episodes because it deals with Lelouch's guilt and conflict with himself beautifully (that and it builds up to Mao) He is such a wonderfully complex yet ultimately good and empathetic person. I want more protagonists like him, damn it! Shelf 'the everyman' for a while, I'm freakin sick of it._**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass.**

 **Chapter 8: Narita Rebellion**

"Ow! Sorry, Lulu – I've been very distracted today."

"Yeah, I noticed..." Lelouch knelt down to help her coral the books and papers Shirley had dropped when the orange haired girl had crashed into him after turning the corner. He spotted a train ticket on the ground; puzzled, he reached for it. When he went to get it, her hand landed on top of his. Her skin was soft, like silk.

Shirley's face flushed slightly, and she pulled her hand back after a second. "Thank you," She said, smiling shyly as she packed her books back into her bag.

Lelouch stood up and examined the ticket. At the name of the place, and the time, a wave of worry rushed through him. "You're going to Narita this weekend?" He questioned. "Why? There's not much to see out there, unless you're going hiking."

"Oh, that." Shirley said, sliding her bag over her shoulder. "Well, my dad's been working there for a while, and he'll be stuck there for another few days. I thought I'd go and visit him for a little."

Lelouch swallowed slightly. What he wasn't telling her was that Narita was about to become a war zone between The Japan Liberation Front, Britannia, and the Black Knights.

Which would have been one thing...but now Shirley, and her father, would be at the sight when the flames of conflict exploded. The last thing he wanted was for Shirley to get harmed. Intellectually, he knew it was possible for innocents to get caught up in the crossfire, but it that fact hadn't had a face before now. Much less the face of someone he cared about.

"I imagine he'll be happy to see you," He replied academically. "...Where will you be staying?"

"I'm not sure yet; probably at a hotel. Though, I may just spend most of an afternoon there." Shirley said, before eyeing him for a moment.

Lelouch guessed what she was thinking a moment before she asked, "Would you mind walking me to the bus stop? Please?"

"Sure." Lelouch was surprised to see her eyes light up in response. Shirley reached out and took his hand, tugging him towards the door.

It was a twenty minute walk from the school to the station if you weren't in a rush. Neither student was in a hurry, for similar yet different reasons. Shirley was simply soaking up being with Lelouch...while the boy in question was trying to come up with a way to dissuade her from going to the mountain range. "I've been to Narita once," Lelouch commented. "The mountain is interesting, but it's about the only thing that is. You'll probably get bored quickly."

Shirley giggled. "Dad was complaining about being shut up in his lab the whole time; he also said he could see the mountain from the only window." She said. "I hope I can do a little hiking there before heading back."

 _No! If you go up there now..._ "Is this the best weather for that?"

Shirley turned around and smiled playfully at Lelouch, and it was like an arrow in his chest. She saw no reason to be afraid, but there _was_ reason – some he himself would be responsible for. "Are you fussing over me, Lulu? I could swear you seem a little worried."

"Why is that surprising?"

"You usually only worry over Nuna. You don't show this side of yourself often." She clasped his hand again. Her hands were warm and gentle, and as he had before Lelouch wondered how something so genuine and pure could exist and flourish in such a decayed and battered world. "It's a good look on you, you know. It shows your gentler side."

"Gentler?" Lelouch raised an eyebrow.

Shirley laughed in response. "Yes, you try very hard to hide it, but when Nuna's around, I do see parts of it. You know, being nice is nothing to be embarrassed about!"

 _Being kind isn't something I can afford anymore. It never was. I was always marked as a member of the Britannia Royal Family, and they don't believe in being kind...except Euphemia. Kindness wasn't in my destiny..._

 _...I wish I could always be that person you're seeing in me, Shirley..._ Lelouch tightened his grip on her arm protectively. A vision flooded his mind; a few orange hairs, partially buried under the massive gulf of slag, dirt and mud. A single frightened sob as the mudslide hurtled towards her, knowing there was no way to escape in time.

Sweet Shirley, buried alive, dirt filling her lungs. Crushed beneath stone and mud.

 _I have to get the surrounding area evacuated somehow,_ Lelouch realized. His thumb gently brushed against the back of her hand. _I can't let her get hurt._

"I like being reserved. So people can't see what's going on in my mind."

"It's part of your gambling, isn't it?" Shirley did look disapproving, as usual, but it was mingled with a sort of odd respect and a little worry he hadn't noticed before. Her eyes dimmed slightly. "You know you don't have to wear a mask around me."

"Really?"

"I'd never give you up to anyone, Lulu." Shirley's expression was serious. Once again, Lelouch had the strange feeling she was seeing straight into him. The way she looked into his eyes left a warm, yet almost a little frightening, feeling in his chest. "I hope you know that!"

"Heh. I've never been afraid of you, or the other students," Lelouch said, smiling slightly back at her. "It's just part of my character."

"Yeah, you're probably right." Shirley said lightly. "That can be charming in its own way; depending on the circumstances. Your eyes are always incredibly intense when you're deep in thought!"

Lelouch looked back at those brilliant green eyes, wondering how long she had been watching his expressions. "If I didn't know any better...are you flirting with me?"

Shirley flushed lightly, but then she surprised him by bursting out laughing. "Y-You mean you've _just_ noticed?" She said, putting one hand over her mouth. "I thought Milly had given me away!"

"But...Milly is Milly. She says stuff like that all the time." Lelouch pointed out, slightly taken aback by that easy admission. Shirley's cheeks were bright red, but she was meeting his gaze steadily. "And she's spent half the year hitting on you."

"She hits on _you_ too, in case you haven't noticed," Shirley said teasingly.

"As a matter of fact, I had. I haven't gone blind yet." Lelouch responded, mock irritably. After a moment of silence, both teenagers found themselves laughing again. _She's joking with me, then...right?_ Shirley smiled and him and squeezed his wrist slightly. _I don't know._

Love was something Lelouch carefully filed out of his mind, because it could quite possibly compromise his mental facilities while he was plotting the destruction of Britannia. A lover can be taken hostage, a lover can be used against you. Lelouch had rarely experienced love, aside from Nunally's, which was quite different from what Shirley was thinly implying she felt for him.

But if this was love...is that why he felt so light? So calm, and at peace?

So worried, knowing where she was going?

They reached the train station a moment later. "Thank you for walking me, Lulu." Shirley said distantly, adjusting her bag. She hesitated for a moment, as if lost in thought, before stepping forward towards the train car.

Lelouch quickly lashed out and grabbed her arm. Shirley turned around in surprise. "Shirley, be careful out there." He instructed, with a quiet firmness rather reminiscent of when he activated his Geass. "I've heard rumours that the JLF has a base near the Narita mountain. If...if you hear word that something's going wrong, you and your dad should go and get someplace safe."

For a moment Lelouch worried that he had given himself away, but Shirley's expression shifted into a sort of concerned, touched acceptance. She wrapped her free hand around his and said, "I'll be careful, Lulu. I promise." Then, on a spur of the moment decision, she leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek before turning and heading through the turnstile to the train.

Lelouch stood rooted to the spot for a minute, taking in the burning warmth that was sinking into his heart. _This is definitely dangerous._ His second thought was, _C.C. will never let me hear the end of it if she knew about this._

 **~Line Break~**

Shirley rushed onto the train and into a side compartment, her heart still hammering, cheeks red. Sliding the door closed, she took a cleansing breath and looked down at her bag, which she had slid off her shoulder and gently placed on the floor. Unzipping the back most compartment, Shirley cautiously reached in and removed a chain necklace with a glittering, silver heart shaped pendant. With a click, she opened it, revealing a series of clockworks and a miniature analogue detonator.

Nina's EMP device.

 _She worked incredibly quickly,_ Euphemia had told her over their phone last night. _It looks like putting her into an internship with Lord Asplund was the best course of action. I used executive order to erase the few existing logs on it, so Suzaku won't get suspicious._ She had sounded slightly pained at that; the pink princess didn't like lying to her knight. _Nina rigged it to react strongly to the Britannia IFF chips, but weakly to anything else. The Black Knights should only experience mild technical difficulties, but my sister's forces will be completely blind. You just have to be there to activate it just after the landslide._

Shirley fastened the necklace at the back and hid it under her jacket. Her foot lightly tapped against the helmet piece of her Lady in White getup, which was packed at the very bottom of her bag. Shirley was glad that she had spent time talking to Lelouch, because that was the only reason her nerves weren't getting the better of her right now...she had a lot of bad memories associated with Nartia...

 _Dad will be there...I have to protect my dad,_ Shirley thought, swallowing. A whole armada of butterflies was running riot in her stomach; she pulled out a tube of mints and took one, hoping to ease her nausea. _I'm going to need a whole lot more of these,_ she thought dully.

The train ride took a couple hours. Shirley tried to distract herself by reading books, and eventually drowned out her nervous thoughts with music – her mother had bought her headphones as a birthday gift, bless her. Eventually, however, she did reach Narita, and dismounted the train.

Shirley stopped at the entrance to the town, and swallowed. Sure enough, there were already Britannian soldiers parked near the town, and the mountain loomed ominously behind them. Immediately, her mind flooded back to finding her father's body, the mud caking the ground. She froze, her legs turning to ice, as she remembered it all.

Gold shimmered at the corners of her eyes. Taking a breath, Shirley forced herself to walk forward. _There is no going back now._

 _ ****~With Euphemia~****_

"Please, sister! There are civilians at the foot of the mountain; let me move them before you start the campaign."

"They're at the foot." Cornelia said impatiently, as Euphemia trailed behind her while they walked to the front of the G1. "There's no reason they should have to go anywhere."

"But we have no idea what the JLF might have built into the mountain!" Euphemia protested. "What if they plan to use the city as a human shield, like at the Lake? We have to move them!"

"Euphemia, if we move them now, the JLF will know we're coming," Cornelia said, before forcing herself to sound kinder for her sister's sake. Euphemia's eyes were starting to well up, and the purple haired princess let out a soft sigh. "Alright, if it's that important to you...I'll spare you a handful of men to _quietly_ and _discreetly_ start moving those people out of the valley. It will give you something to do. But when I go out, I'll need you at the con."

"Of course big sister. Thank you so much!" Euphemia said with relief, before turning and hurrying down the hall with her two mixed race bodyguards in tow.

Cornelia let out a small sigh of exasperation. Euphemia's newfound determination since Kawaguchi would be quite admirable, if she turned it towards the army. It was such a frustration for the older sister, who took great pride in her campaigns, to see a potential boon going to waste. Euphemia had come home with the righteous fury that could move mountains, yet her stubborn pacifism somehow remained – along with her inexplicable empathy towards Numbers. Not very benefiting for a Princess of Britannia.

 _She and Nunally used to have that in common,_ Cornelia thought, her hands clenching when she remembered her murdered sister. _How can Euphemia feel anything for those insects after what they did to Nunally and Lelouch? She was so close them, too!_

Meanwhile, Euphemia scrambled down the hallway, suppressing her relieved smile. _It's not what we had in mind, but it's better than nothing!_ For a moment, she had been afraid that her sister would refuse to evacuate, leaving the stakes just as terrifying as they had been the first time around. _I'm sorry I keep manipulating you sister,_ Euphemia thought sadly, _But this is more important than anything you can imagine. Including the fate of this twisted Empire we were born into._

Turning the corner, she knocked on the door, which then slid open to reveal Jeremiah Gottwald and his assistant Viletta Nu. Both quickly stood up and bowed to her.

It was probably a good thing Shirley hadn't met Viletta again, because if she did she'd probably punch the woman's lights out – or smite her. The orange haired girl still bore a grudge against that "Knight of Honour".

Euphemia wasn't overtly fond of her either, given her contribution to the Black Knights betraying Zero/Lelouch. However, Viletta hadn't done it yet, and if she was loyal to Jeremiah, then perhaps that never would happen.

"Hello, Lord Gottwald. Please stand up, I have a task of great importance to give you," Euphemia said in her best authoritative voice.

"Name it, Princess," Jeremiah said, his heart soaring that he was once again being entrusted to do something by one of the Royal Family.

"I want you and Major Nu to start evacuating the city in the valley," Euphemia said firmly. "The JLF have proven they are not above causing civilian casualties in their war for independence. I refuse to allow them to put more of my subjects through the meat grinder for their 'cause'."

Jeremiah nodded sharply, though part of him desperately wished he had been ordered into the fray. An order from a Princess would go a long way to restoring his status in the eyes of the other Lords, even if it was manning an evacuation. "As you wish, Princess."

"My sister asks that you do it as quietly and discreetly as possible," Euphemia amended. She couldn't seem disobedient to her sister here. "But try to move as many people as you can at once. I have a bad feeling about today."

 _Shirley, this might not be fast enough,_ Euphemia thought worriedly as Jeremiah rushed out to fulfill her orders. _I hope that, whatever we are capable of now, it will be enough when the mudslide starts!_

 _ ****~At the top of the mountain~****_

"Hey Zero?"

" **Mm? What is it?"** Lelouch asked the two Black Knights he had stationed down at the city. His instructions had been for them to fake some sort of gas leak or corresponding emergency, so the city might be somewhat emptied in the next ten minutes.

"It looks like there's already some sort of evacuation order down at the city...it's molasses slow, and being lead by that Orange character, but a bunch of people have already disappeared over the valley side, a safe distance from the conflict."

" **Huh. It must be the Princess Euphemia's work. She has quite the soft heart, especially for a Britannia Princess.** " Lelouch was certain it was his sister, and his plan to somehow reveal himself to her and gain her alliance was bumped up on his list of plans. Tamaki wouldn't like it, but his half sister had made an impact on Kallen and Ohgi, and the rest could hardly deny the possibilities opened by having a Princess aide them.

"What do you want us to do? **"**

" **Set off the coloured smoke anyway, if only to urge them to expedite their pace.** " Lelouch instructed. He resisted the urge to ask if any scientists and teenagers were among those who had already been spirited away. **"The fewer bystanders caught in the crossfire, the less likely our mantra may be challenged."**

"Protectors of the weak. Understood, sir!"

Lelouch turned towards the tools, which were starting to dig into the mountain. The battle between Cornelia's forces and the JLF had begun, and his forces were boxed in. None of them knew his trump card, but the timing had to be perfect. He couldn't afford to wait and check to see if everyone at the bottom had gotten away, so speed was at the heart of it.

 _Listen to you worry_ , Lelouch berated himself. _You have to focus! This is why you tried not to get too attached to anyone aside from Nunally...!_

 _ ****~With Shirley~****_

"Dad, technology can be replaced! I think we should go, this sounds serious!" Shirley tugged at her father's arm, pulling him towards the door even as he protested about the importance of the 'project' he was offering advice on. She had her bag on her shoulder, prepared for everything. Everything except her heart was ready. If she didn't get her father out of here, she'd never be able to focus.

The pendant felt ice cold against her neck. She could almost hear a ticking clock in her ears. Time was ticking...

Joseph stopped struggling when he heard Jeremiah Gottwald's voice over the speaker, ordering a full evacuation as the 'smoke' spread. Shirley pulled him out the door just as a throng of people closed in around them, following Orange's Gloucester as it headed towards the slopes. Shirley gasped. Were they going to make it?!

 _ ****~With Cornelia~****_

Cornelia saw the flares sent up by her knight, and grinned. "Well, it seems Andreas has found the main base, Guilford. Shall we?"

"After you, Princess Cornelia," Guilford responded with a smile. He liked it when Cornelia got revved up like this; her passion had attracted him to her from the very beginning. "You heard that men! Head forward, follow the Viceroy!"

 _ ****~With Lelouch~****_

"It's time!"

Lelouch watched Kallen enter the Gurren MK II and took a deep breath. _Shirley...! I hope you and your father have gotten clear!_ " **Q1, activate it!"**

"Yes sir!"

 _ ****~With Shirley~****_

It was probably just as well that the anxious crowd had separated her from her father. Because a few minutes later, they were barely past the city when a horrible _crack_ sounded, and the ground began to shudder under Shirley's feet. Turning around, her fingers tightening to the point of going white on the edges of her White overcoat, she faced Narita Mountain.

It was coming crashing down.

The evacuees shrieked in alarm and fear, and en masse they scrambled forward on the path marked by Orange, heading up to higher ground. Shirley looked up the mountain, and then back at the wave of mud and stone hurtling towards them. They were far up, but not far enough – many people would still get buried at this rate. They simply hadn't been given enough time.

Time.

A golden pulse surrounded Shirley. With a grunt, she willed her wings into existence, shot out of the crowd and flew several metres towards the flow of mud. It was falling towards her like a rushing tidal wave from a disaster movie. Shirley raised both hands out in front of her, the strange symbol coming to life in her eyes.

" _ **BREAK!"**_

A giant golden clock exploded into existence in front of Shirley. The mudslide struck it and broke apart like a wave striking rocks on the shore. The civilians collapsed on the ground a few twenty metres ahead, staring in dumb shock back at the glowing light shield which spread as far as the mudslide's reach. The mud seemed to _dissolve_ after flying in the air, as if it had never been there in the first place. Slowly the force let up, and the mud lost its power...

And Shirley cried out as if she had been shot, collapsing to her knees and pressing both hands against her stomach.

 _-She saw Rolo's eyes darken, and suddenly she couldn't move – he raised the gun and pointed it at her, and fired, and suddenly there was nothing but pain pain pain pain, fire in her stomach, she fell onto the floor with a pitiful cry of pain-_

Her vision blurred, Shirley dazedly raised one hand. There were a few drops of blood on it. Very tentatively, she lifted up her hands...no rush of gore. Her stomach hadn't been torn open. But for a moment, the phantom pain of that fatal wound had engulfed her entire being.

 _Is that the price_? Shirley wondered dazedly. _The price of my power?_

She heard people yelling on the slope. Quickly she reached into her bag, pulled out the helmet and set it over her face, under the hood that had been thrown back when she collapsed. Staggering to her feet, Shirley shook her head and blinked the spots out of her vision.

"I can't stop here." She pressed one hand against her necklace. "I have work to do."

The witnesses let out various shrieks of amazement as the Lady in White took to the sky on golden wings, heading for the peak of Narita Mountain.

 _ ****~With Lelouch~****_

"Keep this up and crush Zero!"

"Gah!" Oghi grunted, keeping his Burai behind rock cover. "Maybe we should get Kallen over here!"

Lelouch was about to remind him that the plan hinged on Kallen's position when a shout, and a new signature, appeared on the radar. He looked up and jerked backwards slightly in shock.

The Lady in White perched on the rock directly in front of him, one gloved hand going to the device around her neck. She glanced back at his Burai, smiled, and then pressed the button. A massive shockwave rushed forward. Lelouch's communications and map outline briefly went berserk with static, but a few hits later and it was moving again.

However, the fire from the other side had abruptly cut out. As Lelouch straightened his mech, he saw the enemy Gloucesters stumbling into each other...as if blinded.

The Lady in White turned slightly towards him. "That was an EMP," She told the leader of the Black Knights. "The Britannia forces are now blind and deaf to your presence and approach." Her smile brightened just a bit. "I hope I can see you work a miracle today, Zero."

 **End Chapter**

 _ **Yes, power comes at a price. And Shirley and Euphemia may not have been as free of those fatal wounds as they thought they were...if they have to keep using these granted powers, will those wounds reopen...? If so, when can they afford to use them? Kekekeke, the plot thickens...!**_

 _ **Read and Review please!**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Rescue Angels**

 _ **Wanda: And we're back, with plotting crossovers in the background.**_

 _ **Euphemia: (clamps hands over ears) Then don't tell me. I'd rather be unpleasantly surprised than kept in constant suspense, like you love doing.**_

 _ **Wanda: O..kay. Not sure I feel the same way, but if you say so, Empress.**_

 ** _Euphemia: Thank y - wait, what did you just call me-?_**

 ** _Wanda: Oh dear, a plot bunny! You wait here, I have to catch it before it multiplies! (runs off with a smirk)_**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass.**

 **Chapter 10: Rebellion Capture**

Euphemia didn't have to fake an alarmed shriek when the EMP struck the G1 – the ship pitched beneath her feet, nearly throwing her to the ground while the map crackled threateningly as if about to explode. Cella quickly threw herself between the princess and the map while the lights went out and the ship ground to a halt. When nothing exploded, Cella quickly helped Euphemia to her feet and called out, "What just happened?!"

"It's an EMP!" Euphemia cried, resisting the urge to smile. "The G1 has been disabled! Can you get it running again? Someone try to raise the Viceroy!"

"The computer's been fried!"

"Someone get to the backup generator, see if its still running!"

"Communications are completely offline. Everyone is in the dark!"

Euphemia gripped her sleeves. Part of her wished she could see what was going on at the battlefield; had it worked as planned? For that matter, had Tohdo and the Four Holy Swords been affected, or were they still a good distance away? According to Nina, the friendly systems should only experience mild problems, but things could always go wrong...

 _ ****~With Shirley~****_

Shirley obligingly sidestepped out of the way, as Zero and his Knights recovered from the surprise. As she would expect of him, Lelouch recovered quickly, and sent his forces forward. The disoriented and blind Britannia forces in front of them were easily smashed through. The Crowned Burai paused from moving forward, just to look down at her. Shirley smiled slightly, before spreading her wings again and flying into the sky.

 _Lelouch will want to know who we are now, more than before,_ Shirley noted with some concern. _I may need to lend the helmet to Euphemia for a while. I'd love to tell him, but how could I explain our plan without revealing the factors to it? Lulu doesn't adapt well to unexpected problems._

Shaking her head – she'd worry about that afterwards – Shirley hovered for a moment before following Lelouch towards Cornelia's position. With their communications down, the Knights were crowding around the War Princess in an attempt to keep her safe. Kallen was cutting off the valley on the other side, and given that she was shifting in anticipation ever so slightly, she and Lelouch were still communicating.

 _Nina's invention went off without a hitch. Of course, whether or not it_ worked _was hardly the problem last time._

Then the Burai with swords exploded out of the trees on the other side, just on time.

 _I should probably get back to dad and the other refugees._

Shirley swung right and coasted back to the edge of the hill. Jeremiah's Gloucester took aim at her for a moment; quickly she shot towards the ground, falling to a crook in the hill. Quickly she shed the overcoat and helmet; good thing she had left her street clothes on under it. Packing it into her bag and hastily zipping it up, Shirley swung it over her shoulder and buried her ankle in mud for a moment, before heading up the hill.

"...was right behind me! Please, I have to go back and look!" As the orange haired girl stepped over the crest of the hill, she saw Viletta Nu waving her arms about angrily, trying to keep order among a nervous group of refugees. Among the men near the front was her father – alive and very worried.

"Dad?" Shirley called, trying to sound tired – which wasn't too hard. Flying took a lot out of her.

Joseph spun around and let out a noise of relief; Shirley dropped her bag and let him grab her in a bone crushing hug. Tears dripped down her cheeks. They had managed it. Her father was still alive. Still with her. She could hear his heart beating.

"What happened to you?! One minute I was holding your hand, then you were gone!"

"I tripped and got pushed down by the crowd. My ankle got stuck in some mud." Shirley explained softly. "I'm sorry dad."

Joseph tightened his grip and kissed her on the top of her head. "Don't be sorry, Shirley. I'm just glad you're not seriously hurt. When I saw the mud flow falling, I was so afraid..."

Viletta Nu walked up to them, all business with wary eyes, and Shirley had to dig her fingers into the palms of her hands. This woman! "Did you see what stopped it?"

"Wha?" Shirley asked timidly, playing innocent and forcefully swallowing over the bile and assorted emotions she was feeling upon meeting Nu face to face again.

"The Lady in White." Viletta said darkly. A chorus of gasps and whispers spread through the crowd. "I saw her on the hillside, right before that light went off. Whatever it was she did, it stopped the mud flow in its tracks."

"It...did? Is that possible?"

"Did you see a clock?" The silver haired woman pushed.

"Clock? I'm sorry, I didn't see it. I just saw a massive flash somewhere behind me; w-when I tried to look back, I just saw blinding light...I thought it was a bomb or something like it." Shirley played it off, miraculously keeping her face somewhat neutral.

Joseph pushed her slightly back, glaring at Nu, not liking her tone. "It wasn't a bomb?" He guessed. He had an inkling what it _could_ be, thanks to some of his research, but he couldn't go and outright say it. Especially not to a soldier.

"I'm not sure what it was," Viletta said tersely, annoyed by this girl's apparent cluelessness. _How do you miss something like that, even if you've fallen on your face?,_ she wondered. _Teenagers these days!_ "It must have been some sort of device. Now we can't raise the G1 or either Princess. We're all going to have to sit and wait here."

Shirley nodded. "I'm sorry," She whispered, as Joseph lead her away.

Viletta watched her leave with narrowed eyes. _She saw_ something _, she just doesn't want to talk about it. What are you hiding, girl? One little girl, separated from the crowd...are you connected to the Lady?_ She crossed her arms. _I should keep an eye on you._

 _ ****~With Lelouch~****_

Lelouch stood on the side of the mountain, watching Kallen in the Gurren MK II systematically tear Cornelia's Gloucester to shreds, until only the cockpit peace was left in tact. He should have been elated at capturing his warmongering older sister – and he was! - but the circumstances surrounding it were distracting him.

The EMP burst had rendered all of his opponents easy targets. The battle had turned from a semi equal match to a slaughter, with the Black Knights shooting fish in a barrel. Even Cornelia and her two Knights, Darlton and Guilford, struggled to mount a meaningful resistance when blind and deaf to the approach of their enemies. But they had both protected their princess to the last. Tohdo had subdued Guilford's Frame, meanwhile Kallen had blasted apart Darlton's cockpit, killing him, when he managed to follow Cornelia's track and tried to protect her.

" _I had expected losses; hell I had expected the White Knightmare to show up. But this...this was a nearly flawless victory._ "

The lack of the White Knightmare may be attributed to the status of the G1. Lelouch had sent some men around to destroy the command centre, and capture Euphemia – non lethally, he had stressed, under the guise that she would make a good hostage. However, they had been forced to flee after half of their Burais were destroyed by a single opponent. That could only be one person.

 _Suzaku is truly an unparalleled Knightmare pilot,_ Lelouch thought. _I'll be much happier if and when I convince him to switch sides._

So Euphemia was still out of his hands – the G1 had managed to boot back up thanks to a backup generator, and wisely abandoned the mission. Lelouch didn't mind that. Capturing Euphie had been a cursory thought spurred by the EMP. There was still a chance she would be helpful to his cause otherwise – though with Cornelia now in his custody, it may be a tricky negotiation.

"The Mission's complete, Zero!" Tamaki whooped. "We've gotten everything we could have wanted, and more!"

" **So it would seem,** " Lelouch stated calmly, before opening another channel. _**"**_ **Ohgi, any sign of her?"**

"Negative, Zero. I'm not picking anything up on the radar. She left the mountain just after using that wicked pulse." Ohgi said apologetically. He'd been tasked with keeping an eye out for their 'helper'. "I'm sorry."

" **Don't apologize. I expected as much. We'll have to look into her later."** Lelouch rested his head against his hand for a moment.

The Lady in White had looked up at him, just before taking to the air – on _wings_ , he wouldn't have believed it if he hadn't seen it with his own eyes – and smiled. She knew him – or at least, she supported him. And yet he didn't know who she was, or what she was capable of.

 _She had access to data on Code R...she must be relatively high up in the Britannia line of command. That would explain the need for the mask, though the whole outfit screams of someone trying to make a statement. With the wings...an angel? An angel delivering justice and deliverance...and judgment? hm. It has a good ring. The opposite of what I went for._

 _But someone high in the government...who would feel compelled to try and take down Britannia? They should feel quite content, being in the position to reap all the rewards such positions offer. Yet here we are. This person would have to loath what Britannia does, reject their philosophy of letting the weak die so the strong can prosper. They'd have to recognize the injustice, and have enough power to retrieve the data and ensure the silence of anyone connected to it._

 _That doesn't leave many suspects. The only ones who could possibly do that are some of the Knights, and the Royal Family._

 _..The Royal Family..._

" _ **I loved him and Nuna with all my heart. I'd do anything to get them back."**_

"...?!" A thought struck Lelouch so violently he sat up straight in his chair. A thought so insane, yet so plausible – and so little else made sense – that it _had_ to be the truth. "Could it be possible...? Could it really be you? ...Euphie?!"

"Zero **?"** Kallen's voice floated over the communications channel. "I have the prisoner. Waiting for your instructions."

" **Of course.** " Lelouch started an open channel and addressed all the Black Knights. **"My friends! We've struck a great victory against Brtiannia today. Cornelia li Britannia, the fearsome War Princess, has been captured!"** Roars of approval echoed across the hilltop. **"We have lost some friends achieving this. But their sacrifices will not be in vain! We shall press on, and destroy this oppressive alter of tyrants in their name!"** Some paused, praying that their lost friends and family were seeing what they had achieved from the afterlife. **"We must leave Narita for now. The remaining soldiers are undoubtedly calling for reinforcements. Let us return, celebrate, and plan our next move."**

"Zero!" "Zero!" "Zero!"

As one, the Black Knights unit came together – Kallen attaching a chain to Cornelia's cockpit and dragging her along behind like a piece of slag, causing laughter to ring out among several of the knights surrounding her – and they moved down the mountain, the opposite side from where the G1 had been stationed. With them were Tohdo and the Four Holy Swords. Having seen the Black Knight's capture of Cornelia, Tohdo had ordered them to follow the mysterious Zero, and see what he had in store for the world, and Japan.

Someone who could do what he had just done warranted close watch.

 _ ****~Several Hours Later~****_

 _ ****~With Euphemia~****_

"I'm sorry I couldn't protect your sister, Princess..."

Euphemia sat in the Viceroy's chair, hands clasped in her lap, a carefully crafted mask of stoicism on her face. Guilford was kneeling in front of her; she could see redness at the edges of the man's eyes, however he tried to hide it. It caused her some guilt; though she was certain Cornelia was still alive – her brother had questions, obviously, and hadn't killed her last time. As far as the pink princess knew, he had no reason to do so this time. Besides, Cornelia was more valuable as a hostage.

 _How the mighty have fallen,_ Euphemia thought sadly. _Big sister was vaunted as the most feared military commander ever. Now she's merely a hostage at the mercy of whatever I decide to do next. This must be destroying her._

"Please, don't apologize, Guilford," Euphemia said gently. "You did everything you could, given the circumstances you preformed magnificently, as you always have."

"I've placed a bounty on the Lady in White." One of the nearby majors offered. "Eventually these terrorists will learn the consequences of their defiance."

 _We'll see about that._ "Keep me updated on your progress, please." _So I'll know if I need to give Shirley a heads up._ "Any news from the capital?"

"None. I'm sorry, we haven't reached your father yet."

"You mean father is disappointed by how much we are struggling against the Black Knights." Euphemia noted with uncharacteristic dryness. Guilford looked up at her in surprise. "I think we may need to change tactics on this front, sirs."

"I'm...not sure I understand, Princess." Guilford said uncertainly.

"The Black Knights have seen their people be slaughtered mercilessly –" Euphemia felt a bolt of anger go through her when, of course, at least ten nobles started shouting in protest. "ENOUGH!" She shouted, stunning everyone there into silence. "We know it to be true. The footage leaked by that white woman was taken from our own cameras. Innocent civilians have been massacred on a brazen scale, and that blood is on the hands of the empire."

"P-Princess." Guilford stood up straight, looking at her in alarm. "Are you alright?"

"I've been having a trying time, Sir Guilford," Euphemia said more calmly, leaning back against her seat. "If the assembled lords would kindly _let me finish_ speaking, I will tell you what I believe the next step should be."

The court fell into uncertain silence. The lords looked nervous. They had taken Euphemia to be a soft, easily manipulated figurehead of the Empire. But the girl – no, woman – sitting on the Viceroy's chair was none of those things.

"The Black Knights have power because they have much support," Euphemia noted calmly. "Not just in Area 11, though most of their power rests there, but among other Areas who have been inspired by his example to rise up. And now that he has succeeded in either capturing, or killing, my sister," She hesitated, before continuing strongly, "that support will increase. It has always been official policy to never aquese, to tighten our grip, but now the more we do so, the more people and places we will loose. And we _will_ loose them, my lords. Even under the threat of death, who would you choose? The kingdom that mistreats and exploits you? Or the radicals who offer you freedom from tyranny, justice, and happiness?"

Silence followed the question, for the only answer was the one none were keen to acknowledge.

"We act as though we are invincible," Euphemia continued, "but the defeat at Narita has proven to me that we are not. If my sister, veteran of a hundred campaigns, can be defeated and imprisoned, then we cannot continue to pretend that these people are incapable of doing us serious damage. If Andreas Darlton, bless his soul, can loose his life fighting 'lowly Elevens', we cannot blindly believe these people can be easily brushed aside and destroyed. There is a fine line between confidence, and arrogance. If we fail to recognize it, we stand to loose not only Area 11, but the future of our kingdom."

"Then what _should_ we do, Princess?" One noble protested. "Simply let the Black Knights do as they please?"

"No." Euphemia responded, though her silent answer was _perhaps_. "But there are other ways to rule, than violence and intimidation alone."

"What is that, Your Highness?" A different lord asked. The young princess noted that many were now giving her appraising looks, rewriting their opinions of her.

"One man once said, 'the pen is mightier than the sword'." Euphemia said with as much confidence as she could project. "War will only inflame the fires of revolution that have been lit. The harder we strike, the more justified the Black Knights feel. But, with peace and nonviolence, I might be able to fracture their righteous certainty, and bring instability among their leaders. And to that end, my plans begin tonight."

"Tonight I will speak to the public on my first evening as Viceroy." The Princess stood up. "Given my new status, I have chosen my personal Knight and bodyguard. This man protected myself and the G1, fending off several of the Black Knights, despite limited visibility and his maps being deactivated."

Guilford caught on to what his Princess was hinting at, and said in disbelief and concern, "Princess, you don't mean-"

"I do." Euphemia said firmly. For the first time among her subjects, her voice radiated authority and certainty. "Sir, as Viceroy, I have to do what I think will bring peace and stability to our Kingdom. And this is how I intend to start doing it. Please, summon Suzaku Kururugi."

 **~Line Break~**

"Y-You want me to be your Knight?" Suzaku stammered, nearly speechless, staring back at Euphemia. "A-Are you certain? P-Princess, Numbers are never made Knights!"

"Under my reign, such as it is? That is starting to change." Euphemia said, before smiling softly. "Suzaku Kururugi, when I was in danger, you fought incredible odds to protect me. You've proven your worth more than enough, and I see you worthy of Knighthood. Tonight, I plan to make that official. Will you stand by my side, with whatever I choose to do?"

Suzaku stared at her for a second, before kneeling. "Of course, Princess. I'm unworthy of your kindness. I'm just sorry it had to happen like this..."

"As am I." Euphemia knelt too, placing her hands on Suzaku's shoulders. He met her eyes again; she felt as though she could drown in those soft, concerned brown orbs. There was so much unspoken compassion there, although Cornelia had been nothing short of hostile and cold towards him. "But there is no one else I'd want by my side."

"I'd give my life for you," Suzaku swore. "I'll never let harm come to you."

 _So will I,_ Euphemia responded silently and with equal solemnity. _My dear Suzaku._

 _ ****~Elsewhere~****_

 _ ****~With Lelouch~****_

Lelouch silently stepped out of the chamber where Cornelia was being kept. Kallen immediately snapped a salute, though she faltered a bit when she saw how stiff he looked. "Is everything alright, Zero? She's secure, she shouldn't be able to escape or communicate with anyone."

" **It's nothing. Interrogations are tiring, especially when one insists on constantly interrupting the other with curses and slurs."** Lelouch responded dryly. Internally, though, he was deeply troubled.

" _I reduced the staff...by Marianne's orders."_

 _Mother reduced her own staff? On the day she was murdered!? No, that can't be...but why would Cornelia lie about that? Unless she was complicit...it's possible. I didn't have the chance to ask her more, with Tamaki just outside the door. The Geass should force her to continue to be honest with me, so I could ask more later._

 _But this opens so many doors..._

Lelouch violently bit his lip, not liking the conclusions he was coming to. _Did...did mother know she was going to be killed? Or was she waiting for someone...someone she trusted, who she could speak to, only to find herself betrayed and murdered?_

Lelouch walked with Kallen and Tamaki back to the main floor with the TV. Ohgi was deep in conversation with the rest of the Black Knights; they were all watching the news broadcast avidly, looking for any word of what had occurred on Narita. The news had been suppressed so far – the Britannians were reeling from the loss of their great commander – but they couldn't keep it hidden forever.

"This means that the Princess Euphemia is Viceroy now, doesn't it?" Ohgi asked as Lelouch sat down in the middle, clearly focused on the TV.

" **She is next in line,"** Lelouch said. " **But I imagine she's going to be a temporary replacement. Britannia policy doesn't agree with some of her latest decrees."**

"She's the White Sheep, isn't she? Damn near threw her life away for a handful of her subjects." Ohgi recalled. The princess had seemed so gentle and harmless when he had treated her in the van. Hardly the face of the enemy.

Tamaki made a disgruntled noise. "Yeah, what the hell's up with that? Since when does a Britannian start giving a shit about the people below them?"

" _ **And now, we take you into the heart of the building, where Viceroy Princess Euphemia has chosen her personal Knight. And you're not going to believe who she chose!"**_

Explosions of gasps, and at least two spit takes, followed the camera focusing in on the congregation of nobles in the ornate ballroom. The camera was following a familiar young man as he made his way up the stairs to Euphemia, who was sitting tall and proud in her seat.

"She's right! I don't believe it!" Tamaki yelled as Suzaku Kururugi knelt and gave Euphemia the sword from his side. "What is this, opposite day!? Have I gone insane?! There's no bloody way she's making an Eleven a Knight!"

"That's incredible," Kallen said softly, watching the pink princess lightly tap Suzaku's shoulders. "What do you make of this, Zero?"

" **...I have a theory."** _And what I've just seen confirms it._ Lelouch found himself smiling behind his mask. _Euphemia, it really is you isn't it? This is your version of a Rebellion._

 **End Chapter**

 _ **Yup! I knew from the start that Lelouch was absolutely going to figure one of the girls out before the end, but I wasn't sure who'd it be until I got to this point. It just made sense to suspect Euphie first. In Britannia, she's generally considered a figurehead - though that's all going to change now, so the girls are going to have to be more careful. On the Britannia side, Schnizel is the most likely to guess her secret, and Euphie is aware of this. Don't worry, that**_ **charming individual _will be showing up soon enough._**

 _ **And Shirley might be getting followed around by the**_ **second _last person she'd want to see again. This is NOT going to end well._**

 ** _Read and Review please!_**


	11. Chapter 11

**Rescue Angels**

 _ **Wanda: And the plot thickens...**_

 _ **Shirley: (looking around nervously)**_

 _ **Wanda: What?**_

 _ **Shirley: (points accusingly at me) He's here! He's HERE! I can't believe you!**_

 _ **Wanda: Don't worry. He's not gonna hurt you in here. He knows he can't.**_

 _ **Mao: (appears out of nowhere) Where's CC? Isn't she here too?**_

 _ **Shirley: (shrieks and bolts)**_

 _ **Mao: What did I say?**_

 _ **Wanda: It's less what you said, and more the fact that you appeared. Don't worry, I kinda like you despite your psychotic tendencies.**_

 _ **Mao: Aww, you're too kind! ...You feel sorry for me? I'm touched.**_

 _ **Wanda: (flushes) Forgot you could read my mind too...I should REALLY do something about that.**_

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass.**

 **Chapter 11: Linked Rebellion**

Lelouch looked up at the entrance of the ballroom, shifting his half mask slightly as he prepared to step inside, where Princess Euphemia's Gala was in full swing. He'd arrived an hour late, but had sent Kallen, Ohgi and Tamaki in ahead of time to see what the security at the event was like. After all, if he was planning to have an honest discussion with his half sister, he couldn't exactly afford to have many guards around. Surprisingly, Kallen reported minimum security, and sure enough most of the guards were posted at the entrance.

Was that a deliberate choice of hers?

"You're late. Got a ticket?" One of the guards said, looking tired and bored.

"I got trapped in traffic." Lelouch responded smoothly, handing over the paper. The man eyed it for a minute, before reaching for the handle – not before raising an eyebrow at Lelouch's fallen angel-inspired dress suit. "Huh. Well, have a nice evening."

The door swung open, admitting him to the elaborately decorated hallway to the ballroom. The place was painted gold and silver, with a red carpet and elegant tiled floors. The building had been commissioned by Clovis several years back; though thankfully Euphemia had cut back on the many gaudy excesses that had he had installed originally.

Kallen was waiting at the edge of the crowd, eyeing the room with mild distaste – she never cared much for dancing. Lelouch stopped by her side and asked, "How's your evening been? I'm surprised you're without a partner."

"Tamaki got sidetracked by some pretty girl with orange hair, and I don't dance" Kallen remarked dryly. Lelouch started, and followed Kallen's pointed finger, to where Shirley was standing out in the crowd. She was wearing a blue ballgown with gold trim at the arms, and her mother had braided her hair back with silver pins. _She looks incredible._ Tamaki was leading her around the waltz, clearly shooting his mouth off.

"Well, do remind him we're not here to just to flirt," Lelouch said, trying to ignore the sharp stab of annoyance the sight inspired in him. "The Viceroy?"

"She's with her Knight," Kallen noted.

Euphemia and Suzaku were, in fact, leading the dance – both were wearing white and blue. It didn't escape Lelouch's notice how happy both his sister and his dear friend seemed – despite other people hoping to cut in and charm the new Princess, she only had eyes for Suzaku.

"So it would seem," Lelouch said with a slight grin. _Just as I suspected. The variables are lining up very neatly._ "Keep an eye out, nonetheless."

"Of course, Zero." Kallen responded, her eyes sweeping the crowd.

Lelouch walked down the stairs and silently mingled with the other dancers. The classical band playing had just finished the waltz and were moving on to a slightly faster piece as the Demon Prince caught up with his half sister. Euphemia had placed a hand against her heart.

"Thirsty?" Suzaku asked. When she nodded, he smiled and said, "I'll go get something for you."

"Thank you." Euphemia said with a small smile in return. As Suzaku vanished into the crowd, heading in the direction of the concessions stand, she quietly wondered aloud, "What did I do to deserve single minded devotion?"

"Perhaps by virtue of being the only child of the Emperor who can claim to be kind and good?" Lelouch offered, breaking out of the crowd to stand a few feet behind her.

Euphemia turned around quickly, eyes widening slightly. Instead of calling an alarm, however, the tension somewhat went out of her shoulders when she saw him."...Zero?" She guessed, softly so as not to be picked up by the other dancers.

Lelouch bowed slightly and said, "Indeed. You seem to have been expecting me, Princess."

"I've been expecting something from you for the last several days. I'm surprised you haven't made a statement about my sister yet." Euphemia's eyes clouded over. "...How is she?"

"Alive, and relatively unharmed – though I can't speak for any of her escape attempts." Lelouch responded easily. "Have no fear. Under the right circumstances, I'll return her to you as whole and hale she left – though perhaps without her reputation as a War Goddess."

"I see." Euphemia said simply. Lelouch noted her odd calm, despite being faced with her kingdom's current greatest enemy. "Are you here to kidnap me?"

"Ah! No, hardly. I was hoping we could have a civil discussion, and more, if you're willing to heed me." The music was picking up, so Lelouch offered her his hand. "May I?"

Euphemia paused for a moment, before taking his offer as the dance picked up again. While he usually avoided such social function, Lelouch had been taught the finer points of dance as a child. Sure, Clovis took to it far more than he had, but he was quite competent, if a bit rusty.

"Is this another charity if yours?" He asked Euphemia curiously.

His half sister made a bit of a face, which both surprised and amused him. Surprised, because Euphy was rarely cross with others even when they pushed her buttons. Amused, because world weary annoyance was a surprisingly cute expression on her. "Discreetly, and over much and many objections. I am not looking forward to the reactions to other reforms I may attempt."

"With some reforms, the lords could be the least of your worries," Lelouch noted.

"I'm honestly surprised father hasn't sent Schenizel here already. I imagine he's on his way." Euphemia acknowledged.

Lelouch frowned slightly. That was not good. Schenizel had always been one of the few who consistently gave him near impossible odds.

"At least with Schenizel, I can count on him to turn a blind eye a few times, to support his image of being reasonable and approachable." Euphemia said, though she was also frowning at the thought.

The music swept to a slow note again. Lelouch noted that Suzaku was approaching again, and said, "I've found that the balcony is surprisingly quiet, considering the number of people here. If the chatter is starting to bother you, that's where I'd go."

Euphemia nodded slightly. Lelouch then melted into the crowd, to avoid being recognized by Suzaku, before heading towards the balcony himself.

It was a clear evening, with a cool breeze. A curtain separated the balcony from the stairs that lead up to the high rise. The balcony was several stories up, and offered a good view from the centre of Area 11. He didn't have to wait long; a few minutes later and Euphemia emerged from behind the curtain, having convinced Suzaku to wait for her while she enjoyed some fresh air.

"By the way, that's a lovely dress," Lelouch complimented lightly, turning to face her again. "White suits you very well."

"I...thank you," Euphemia said uncertainly.

"Perhaps a white overcoat would work just as well." Lelouch suggested with a small smirk. "Would that be right?"

Euphemia blinked, staring at him. "What do you...?"

"The Lady in White accessed information from deep within Britannia, yet there have been no clues to her identity. Logically, that means she is, or is at least connected to, the royal guard, or a member of royalty. One who rejects the kingdom's cruelty and mantras. ...Like you."

Euphemia gave him the most adorably stunned look imaginable. "How...did...I thought..."

"You were being careful?" Lelouch suggested. "You've probably been considered beneath suspicion; because they didn't think you had the strength of character to do something like that. But now...your situation may be more precarious."

"You knew?" She asked in a small voice.

"Not from the start. I came to the conclusion a short time ago. And if I knew, there's a chance others – like Schenizel – may discover it as well. Especially if you're doing this all alone."

"...I'm not completely alone. I'm only half of the Lady in White." Euphemia admitted, closing her fingers together.

"I see." Lelouch said, mildly surprised. It did make some sense – to put suspicion aside, to misdirect those searching for you. He had shared the moniker of Zero with CC when he went to meet Kyoto. "May I ask who's helping you?"

"A friend. I...I can't give her away. Not right now." Euphemia said quietly but firmly.

 _Hm. I suppose that question can wait for now._ "Why rebel?" Lelouch asked, genuine curiosity in his voice. "Why now?"

Euphemia's expression hardened into the stoic, queenly mask he had seen at Lake Kawaguchi. The symbol of her unorthodox strength. "What sustains Britannia, other than massacres and violence and cruelty? I want a world ruled by peace and kindness, not an endless cycle of brutality. I saw what Clovis did at Shinjiku, and I _refuse_ to be a part of that." She clenched her fists. "I can't bring myself to hold a gun or commit violence. But I...I can't do nothing."

Lelouch smiled softly. "You always were the kindest among us, the children of the Emperor. You and Nunnally."

Euphemia's eyes grew very wide. "I...what?"

Raising one hand, Lelouch removed his mask and met her eyes evenly. "You've grown quite strong since I last saw you. ...Euphy."

Euphemia stood frozen for a moment, her eyes welling up with tears. "...Lelouch!" Then she let out a small, choked laugh, and tackled him in a bone-crushing hug. Lelouch winced slightly, before returning the gesture and letting his sister rest her head on his shoulders. "You were dead!" She whispered. "I had nightmares about it all the time."

"I'm sorry." Lelouch responded sincerely. "We had a close call, but the Kururugi family took us in and faked our deaths."

"'We'? Then Nunnally is alive too?" Euphemia asked hopefully.

"Yes. She's blind and relegated to a wheelchair, but she's alive."

"I'm so glad. I..." Euphemia's eyes welled up again, and she pressed her face against his shoulder.

"Euphy; don't cry." Lelouch said, gently pushing his half sister back a bit so he could brush her tears away. "We have to be strong."

Euphemia nodded slightly, and took a couple deep breaths. "I...I'm okay. I'll be okay." She clutched his arm. "So you're Zero. I should have known! You were so smart, even back when we were little. If anyone could have done these things, it would have been you...!"

"Well, it's hard to do much when you're dead," Lelouch noted, smiling a bit when this earned some laughter from Euphy. More seriously, he said, "I want to obliterate Britannia's tyranny, and avenge the murder of my mother."

"They said Lady Marianne was killed by terrorists," Euphemia recalled, but an odd, uncharacteristic coldness had come into her eyes when she said it.

"You don't believe that lie anymore?" When Euphy nodded, Lelouch went on a bit of a row, "I spoke to Cornelia, she said that mother reduced her staff the morning before she was killed. Who else would know about her decisions if not the Emperor? Or one of his children!?"

"It was certainly convenient for father, after you were banished, that the country that took you in then 'murdered' you," Euphemia noted dispiritedly. "It gave him an excuse to move in and take over the country with massive Sakuradite mines. All those people, dead for a fuel source."

"Don't worry. Justice will come for Japan very soon," Lelouch promised ominously.

Euphemia smiled and looked up. "I want to help. There probably isn't much data surrounding Lady Marianne's last day, but as Viceroy I could probably dig up something."

Lelouch shook his head slightly. "If you dig for that now, you'll only draw attention to yourself Euphy. No, I have a better idea."

He placed his hands on his slightly surprised sister's shoulders. "I have half a mind to make you Empress of Britannia."

 **~Line Break~**

"Wait, what? We're seriously playing Kingmaker-"

"Queenmaker," Kallen interrupted Tamaki for a moment, both amused and curious. They, Ohgi and Lelouch had left the Gala a few minutes ago, after the 'boss' had finished speaking with the new Viceroy. His new plan had come as a bit of a surprise. To put it mildly.

The redhead shot her an annoyed look before quickly returning to his rant, "fine – we're playing _Queenmaker_ for one of the Emperor's kids?! What the hell? I thought we were taking down Britannia!"

"We are," Lelouch noted calmly. "Viceroy Euphemia, it seems, has no more love of the Empire than any of us. She's been supplying information to the Lady in White."

"What?!" Tamaki sputtered, astonished. "No way!"

"It's strange, but true. Who else could access Clovis's personal files, and then come up with an EMP keyed directly to Britannia IFF signatures, if not another member of the Royal Family?"

"But, why?" Kallen asked in awe.

"Because she hates the kingdom's tyranny." Lelouch explained. "Euphemia is a gentle soul. She would rather solve these conflicts with ink, reparations and peace rather than violence. If she were Empress of Britannia, she would grant Japan its sovereignty willingly. And besides," he smirked, "as of right now, Euphemia is the first Princess to be called 'beloved' by those who live in the Areas. No small feat."

"She did raise money for Shinjiku and Kawaguchi," Kallen recalled. Even she had to admit, if the pink haired princess hadn't been a Britannian, she'd be quite happy to befriend and serve her.

"We'd have to kill the Emperor and Prince Schnizel at the very least, if we're going to put the crown on her." Ohgi noted. "How would we go about doing that?"

"Schnizel will be arriving soon enough. Since we still have Princess Cornelia hostage, it will be a matter of careful timing."

 **End Chapter**

 ** _(sighs fondly) they're still not telling each other everything. Unfortunate, but necessary, given the unique circumstances. Next up, we take a break from the prince and princess plotting, because Mao has come to town! (hide your family!)_**

 ** _Read and Review please!_**


	12. Chapter 12

**Rescue Angels**

 _ **Wanda: And I'm back, with drama! goddamn this show is awesome.**_

 ** _Euphemia: (squeeing, while holding up a Vulpix) Oh, can't I have one, please?!_**

 ** _Wanda: (chuckles) I'd_ love _to, but this isn't a crossover. Sorry. She can stay with you in the lobby though!_**

 ** _Euphemia: (pouts) please?_**

 ** _Wanda: C'mon. You know I'm not Suzaku. (pointedly looks elsewhere) I will not be guilted. I will_ not _. (whispers frantically) The disclaimer! Now, before I'm overwhelmed! Also - this story now has a TVtropes page! Please show it some love! You guys are so awesome :)_**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass.**

 **Chapter 12: Battle of Will**

Shirley was being followed. She wasn't happy about it.

Knowing that Viletta Nu was following her discreetly – her silver hair was very distinctive, even when she was in civilian clothes – put paid to her plans of a relaxing day spent at the mall. Obviously the woman was still suspicious of her. _Great,_ Shirley thought dismally, _how am I going to make her leave me alone?_ She turned the corner into the food court. _Last time I had to shoot her. And that didn't end well for anyone involved._

She bought a muffin and sat on a chair in the middle of the room. Her eyes glowed slightly. _Maybe there is something..._ The Voice had said they now had the power to Smite an enemy. She shivered, the thought leaving something cold in her heart. _I can't just use that on a whim...for Schneizel, or V.V., or something who truly deserves it. Not on just anyone who happens to get suspicious of me._

 _But if I_ don't, _how else am I going to get rid of her?_

Shirley chewed on her lip anxiously. _I don't know exactly what she suspects I've done. Oh, if only I had Lulu's Geass, I could make her forget all about me..._

Viletta was approaching her through the crowd again. Shirley tossed her half eaten muffin in the garbage, readjusted her bag, and walked straight for the elevator. While she was trying to act natural, a keen eye would describe her behavior as 'furtive'. Once inside the lift, she hit the button for the top floor of the mall complex and let out a sigh as the doors slid closed.

She had been so fixated on Viletta that she didn't realize someone else was watching both of them from the second floor.

The young man smirked, his hand sliding down to the gun holstered at his side. "There you are. Little girl. But you have a tail, what a pain. I'll just have to get rid of her first." He turned away and walked towards the stairs, earning a few odd looks from passer's by. It wasn't often that you saw a young man with bright white hair, after all. Even in Japan/Area 11.

 **~Line Break~**

Shirley was turning a corner when a hand grabbed her wrist. She let out a frightened yelp when she was turned around to face Viletta Nu, who was frowning. "Miss, may I _borrow_ you for a moment? It involves matters of the state." Those who had stopped to see the scene obligingly passed on when they heard that, to the orange haired girl's dismay.

"I...okay," Shirley said meekly. Viletta harshly pulled her over to the stairwell, shutting the door behind her.

"You were at Narita," Viletta began coldly. "You saw the woman in white when she stopped the landslide."

"I...I told you, I didn't see much of anything!" Shirley protested.

"DON'T lie to me," Viletta snarled, tightening her grip until it hurt. "Do you take me for a fool? One girl happens to get separated from the evacuation, just minutes before the Lady makes her appearance on the field? A young girl? And the Lady had an EMP...and you, the daughter of a respected scientist, would have the ability to produce or locate such a device. If you aren't the Lady herself, you're helping her, and that is treason!"

"I haven't! I don't know anything about her!" Shirley pressed her back against the wall. "I swear!"

"Well, the interrogators will find out soon enough," Viletta said coldly, starting to drag her away.

"Please! My father works for Britannia! Why would I do anything to harm it?" Shirley pleaded.

Viletta was about to respond when a cold laugh echoed through the stairwell, followed by soft clapping.

" ** _Hehe...'why', indeed_**."

Shirley froze, turning to stone in Viletta's grip. The older woman spun around, one hand going for her gun, to face the new threat.

A scream got caught in Shirley's throat. She had recognized him before turning to face him, had seen him in her minds eye. He was an unusually tall, lanky young man dressed in a white coat that looked like casual wear from an insane asylum. A mask attached to a pair of headphones covered his eyes and ears, and his clapping was somewhat broken into metallic _clicking_ by the powerful, military-grade handgun he was clutching in his right hand. His smirk and laughter had played a role in several of her recent nightmares.

Mao promptly levelled his gun at Viletta's chest and fired.

The bullet hit the would-be Knight dead on, splattering blood and gore across Shirley face. The horror seemed to break the frozen spell that had fallen over the young woman. As the woman crashed to the ground, Shirley's instincts came to life and kicked into overdrive. She took that split second pause and bolted up the stairs, several shots from Mao's gun barely missing her heels as she rounded the corner.

Mao tilted his head curiously, lowering his gun for a moment. His attention was on the single, odd thought that had rushed through his victim's mind seconds before she ran. "...'it's you?'" He wondered aloud. "What an odd thing to think. You don't know me...or do you, Shirley Fenette?"

His lip twitched slightly. "Well...isn't that fascinating!"

With a wild smirk, he gave chase. He wasn't concerned that his prey might escape – this was just a setback. He would get the answer he was looking for once he caught her There was nowhere she could hide from him...and once he had her, he could lure out the real prize. The _thief._

And maybe, just maybe, the one person he had spent years trying to find again.

 **~Line Break~**

Shirley emerged on the roof and slammed the door shut behind her. Panic and adrenaline had taken over; she ran to the edge of the building and jumped, despite being over six stories in the air. Her wings burst into existence long enough to break her fall and float her down a story. With a forceful thought, Shirley dispelled them, dropping to her feet with a pained yelp. For a second, she lay still, catching her breath, her fingers clenching the grass. Once she found that she hadn't broken anything, she forced herself to stagger to her feet, rush to hide behind a nearby tree, and tentatively stuck her head out from behind it.

Sure enough, Mao was standing on the edge of the roof, peering down at her. He was still smirking, as if to say, _you didn't really think it would be that easy. Did you?_

Shirley gulped and bolted in a zigzag, hurrying around another corner – praying he had wasted most of his magazine in the stairwell. At least, he couldn't directly jump down to follow her; it was too high up for him. He'd have to take the stairs. _Well, maybe that will give me a head start...!_ The thought didn't give her much comfort. _What should I do...? Where should I go?!_

She crashed into a pedestrian as she ran, scrambling forward even as the middle aged man threw angry words at her back. For all she had tried to prepare herself for a second confrontation with this particular Geass wielder, now it was all she could do not to succumb to panic.

While running, Shirley tried to think about Mao's power. Could he hear all her thoughts just by standing nearby? Or did she have to think specifically about something for him to hear it? Her memories of what he'd done to her the first time were extremely blurry, so she had little to use as a guide. _How much of what I know now can he hear?!_ She resolved that she could not think about it. She'd think about literally anything else – she'd think of a wall if that would keep Mao away from those memories.

Skidding to a halt at a street corner, Shirley risked a look over her shoulder. Sure enough, Mao was following her not too far behind, sedately despite the number of people who's thoughts were raining down on him. His plan would not be denied. _Where should I go...?_

She kept up the pace, crossing the street on a yellow light and nearly getting hit by a car. And it was at that point that her normal phone rang.

Shirley's heart jerked. Skidding to a halt, she pulled the pink device out and looked down at the caller ID. It was Lelouch.

Her hands trembled on the device. As Mao bore down on her and the phone vibrated, she was torn between keeping him as far away from this man for as long as possible, and asking him to help her. However, her strength had a limit, and she didn't think she could possibly get away from Mao without his help. So, glancing behind just once to see how close Mao was – just a block behind her, goddamn it – she hit talk and continued to run.

" _Shirley? It's not like you to skip class; Milly's wondering where you are."_

"Running!" Shirley gasped out, turning another corner and heading towards the bridge. She was exhausted and it was hard to put sentences together. _I can't keep this up much longer..._

" _From what?"_ Lelouch's voice became serious almost instantly; he could read the sheer fear in the single spoken word she had given him. " _Shirley, what's going on? You sound frightened."_

"There's a man...following me," Shirley panted, skidding to a halt at under the bridge. A massive stitch had formed in her side and she couldn't feel her legs. She leaned against the wall, trembling violently. "I can't get away from him."

"He's uniquely capable." A mocking voice behind her said.

Shirley let out a frightened shriek and jumped backwards. Mao was now standing a few feet away, the muzzle of his gun levelled at her chest.

" _Shirley?!_ "

Mao smiled coldly, and stretched out one hand expectantly. Shirley, hand shaking, slowly handed her phone over. The white haired man then struck her over the head, and the world went black.

 _ ****~Elsewhere. Some Time Later~****_

Shirley woke slowly with a pounding headache. As her vision came into focus, she saw the roof of a train car and saw the scenery moving by through the nearby window. She tried to sit up, finding her hands tied behind her back – her feet, however, weren't tied up. There was at least that. Blinking the haze away, she focused on the sky. The sun was starting to set, and she could see a theme park in the distance. _I guess there was no reason for him to go to Narita,_ she thought.

"Curious you should mention that. Yes, there was no reason to go to Nartia...this time."

Shirley choked and turned around. Mao was lounging on the other seat in the cable car, still holding the gun from earlier. There was a package on his right that held a shotgun...and possibly a chainsaw. Though it was hard to tell thanks to his visor, he seemed almost curious.

"I didn't think there was a Geass that could do that. Travelling back in time." He commented. At her nervous look, he elaborated, "I've gleaned a lot about your situation from those nightmares you've been having. I must say Shirley Fenette,you were _much_ more interesting than I expected you to be."

Shirley closed her eyes momentarily. Instead of wondering how much the man knew now, she thought of a wall – a tall stone wall, reaching the sky. She fed all her thoughts into it – how wide it was, what shape the stones that composed it were. She focused on it and it alone.

"Oh, don't be like that!" Mao whined, sitting up straight. "You couldn't possibly focus on it for long enough. Not when you're frightened and being held hostage."

"I don't have much of a choice, do I?" Shirley rasped.

Mao chuckled. "You're still trying to protect that boy, Lelouch? When all he's done is lie to you? After he took your memories away? After he killed your father? After you were shot and _killed_ by one of his men?"

"Yes." The thought was simple. It required no concentration or forethought."Father is alive and safe. His death never happened. And that boy decided to kill me on his own," Shirley whispered. "He was disturbed and had twisted loyalty to Lulu; he decided that I was a threat to him."

"So why haven't you gone and killed him? Gotten rid of your murderer? He may be able to sink his claws into darling Lulu this time around, couldn't he?" Mao asked rhetorically, tilting his head slightly. He smirked slightly. "You don't want to shed blood? Oh, you poor, naive little girl. You think that what you've done hasn't already caused people to die?"

Shirley felt it the moment he started talking – a sharp, piercing sense of pain in her head. A familiar one. Mao's Geass. "Why would I kill a little boy for something he hasn't done?"

Mao clicked his tongue. "You want to help your beloved destroy an Empire, but you'd leave the instrument of your death up to chance? You think you have that luxury?"

Shirley didn't answer. She was still thinking of the wall. Engaging Mao on any level was a mistake, and she knew it.

Mao pouted slightly. He wasn't used to being resisted. _It must be the Grace,_ he mused. _It's protecting her from the worst of my power. Let's see how much it_ can _do, then!_

"Then perhaps you're saving the smiting for some more important figures?" He guessed. A slight wince from his captive confirmed it. "Hm. Like the Prince Schenizel? Oh, he's certainly the biggest obstacle in the Black Knights way, save the Emperor himself."

"Why are you asking me?" Shirley inquired, pushing back for the first time. "You never cared much about the Empire or anything connected to it. You just want to find Miss C.C. again."

"Of course! That's why you're here. But I dislike sinners, don't you remember?"

 _The wall is so tall, that after midday the sun falls down behind it, casting a long shadow over the kingdom it encircles._ Shirley imagined the wall was made of red brick. Her hands desperately clutched at the ropes binding them.

Mao frowned when she didn't rise to it. Clearly he had to push a bit harder. "I wonder what your parents would think if they knew you were planning to walk to your death for an uncertain 'good future'?" He asked.

Shirley eyed him nervously, clearly sensing a trap. "I don't understand..."

"The Grace will kill you if you use it enough." Mao noted. At Shirley's stricken look, he smiled. "The thought has entered your mind, hasn't it? You've tried to ignore it for the sake of focusing on your mission, but it faces you down in every nightmare you've had since. After you stopped the mudslide and felt that fatal gunshot again, you knew right away what it meant. If all that was the result of just stopping a measly mudslide, what will happen when you confront the Emperor, and the Elevator? You didn't really think you could just come back to life, without a price?"

Shirley stared down at her feet, trembling. "Oh, poor sweet girl. You're still afraid to die, aren't you? Even though you're already experienced it once." She shrank away from him, her jaw set.

"Death," Mao mused. He thought back to the many times on the street where he had thought he would die. Each time, he had listened to C.C.'s voice, allowing him to regain his strength. He hadn't truly been afraid of death until she left him behind. Because Death meant a world without her. "It's so terribly absolute. Would you and he even go to the same place if you died?"

"I think so," She whispered. "I'm certain."

"You're slightly biased though, aren't you?" Mao noted. Shirley let out a small sob. _Progress_ , he thought with a smile, though he was still seeing that damned wall in her head. At least now, the wall was being thought of as blood red.

He was _sure_ there was more about the future locked in that frightened mind of hers, but she was keeping those secrets tight against her chest.

"So much could go _wrong_ , with this plan of yours," Mao went on, pushing more. "What if you or he end up dead? What if another Special Administrated Zone massacre happens, despite your and 'Euphy's' best efforts? A good future – any sort of future – and you're putting all your faith in that cruel thief. It's sort of tragic."

Shirley's head snapped up. The train shuddered to a halt in the final station – at the carnival.

Mao let out a startled yelp. Two burning Omega symbols glowed in the centre of his victim's green eyes. That fear and pain that he had been building up was utterly swallowed by a sea of anger and an utter certainty, driven by the sort of love legends were written about.

"Be careful, Mao," Shirley said, her voice dark and doubled over – as if two people were speaking at once. "He isn't a _thief_. He isn't an opportunist, or a terrorist, or any of the other labels people have thrown around. _You_ haven't seen what I saw him do in the final moments of Britannia. _You_ haven't seen the prince who gave up everything he was, so the world that betrayed him could know lasting peace and happiness. Do you think I am any less loyal than him? Do you think I won't do the same, so he can see the fruits of what he has always meant to create?"

"Maybe I do fear death. Maybe I'm afraid of what might go wrong, or be afraid of what might become of me if I use the extent of my power. But those are normal feelings a good person would have...not the deep, dark sins you're trying to convince me they are!"

 _The Grace...! This is it!_ Mao thought with a twinge of panic. Cautiously he reached back behind him, to unlock the doors to the train car.

Shirley's glowing eyes narrowed. "Threaten Lelouch, and I will destroy you."

Mao grasped the handle of his gun as the bindings on Shirley's wrists fell away. The girl stared back at him, waiting for him to make a move. Then a new voice split through the tension.

"Mao! I'm here!"

 _Lulu!_ Shirley thought.

Mao took advantage of her split second distraction to kick the girl in the stomach, knocking her to the ground. Quickly striding out, gun in hand, Mao went out to confront his opponent...

...unknowing of C.C. being perched on a building several metres away, armed with a sniper rifle. It was only loaded with tranqs – something CC had decided on by herself – so she could handle him permanently on her own terms.

Of course, Shirley didn't know about her being there either. So when Mao cocked his pistol, she jumped out of the train and tackled him, forcing his gun arm away...and in the struggle, just as she pried the weapon out of her opponent's hand, it abruptly went off.

Shirley felt a familiar, horrible stab of pain. Her cry of pain echoed across the empty carnival.

 **End Chapter**

 _ **Yup. Cliffhanger. Haven't had one of those yet, I don't think. Next chapter will be nearly exclusively from Lelouch's POV, and I'm super looking forward to that - I hope you are too!**_

 _ **My first instinct was to kill Viletta, but upon reflection I decided to leave her fate open ended - my personal dislike of her notwithstanding, she and Ohgi did have a big impact on each other. She might have survived, but I'm leaving that ambiguous for now. I'm still not sure what to do with her.**_

 ** _Read and Review please!_**


	13. Chapter 13

**Rescue Angels**

 _ **Wanda(ME): That was fun.**_

 _ **Shirley: (points angry finger at me) YOU, are a terrible person.**_

 _ **Wanda: (winces) Hey, I said I was sorry didn't I?**_

 _ **Shirley: (Blows up) You're SORRY?! (wings explode into existence)**_

 _ **Wanda: Oooh crap. (starts running) Start the chapter! START THE CHAPTER!**_

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass**

 **Chapter 13: Keep them at a Distance**

"You're awfully wound up. She was just shot in the shoulder."

Lelouch let out an angry growl, and turned to face C.C., lifting his arms off the rails he had been leaning against. The twosome were on the top of a hospital; the only place where they could speak with some privacy without resorting to Geass.

Two floors down, Shirley was having a bullet dug out of her shoulder in surgery.

The memory of her jumping on Mao's gun arm replayed in his mind constantly. The gun, that had been pointed at _him_ until she got in the way. Her scream of pain rang in his ears. By the time he and C.C. had finally dealt with Mao, (drugging him with tranquilizers) Shirley had passed out from shock and blood loss. While C.C. Went to get Mao imprisoned in a maximum security hole of Britannia, Lelouch had carried her to the hospital; there were still bloodstains on his jacket.

 _Her blood_.

Lelouch's fingers dug into his palm. "She wouldn't have gotten shot if she hadn't tried to protect me," He growled. "Am I supposed to ignore that?"

C.C. crossed her arms. "Haven't your Knights risked themselves to protect you?"

Lelouch whirled and glared at her. "They are armed! They aren't innocent bystanders!"

"You thought that they wouldn't get hurt? In a conflict between two super powers?" C.C. inquired.

Lelouch said nothing, fists clenched. He knew she was right; despite steps taken to ensure minimum civilian deaths, it was impossible to truly prevent that from happening in the heat of war. He had gotten lucky at Narita, and that was probably thanks to Euphemia starting the evacuation ahead of time. He'd walked into this war knowing that, having mentally prepared himself as best as possible. But...somehow, this was different. "Mao went after Shirley _because_ she was connected to me," He muttered.

CC leaned against the wall, studying him. "And? Why does that matter?" Her eyes narrowed slightly. "Do you love her? Is that why you're getting wound up?"

"Guh...I don't know." Lelouch said flatly, as a means of shutting that conversation down. Thinking about it made his heart twist uncomfortably. "There are some things I need to know."

Mao had said a few things before the tranquilizers took over that unnerved him. Aside from the fact it had taken five successive shots to knock him down, Mao had thinly implied that Shirley knew his identity and connection to the Black Knights. But he had said more than that...

 _You're really going to die loyal to Zero?... ...You're a cold man, Lelouch. You have the undying loyalty and love of a girl who'd give up everything for you, and you barely spare her a thought..._

 _...Oh, that's_ so _ironic! Now_ she's _the one not telling you everything! A true role reversal!_

 _What the_ hell _is that supposed to mean_? Lelouch wondered, turning to look out over the city again. _Why would Shirley lie to me...? She's been acting strangely, I did notice, but what could she be hiding that's important...? Or was Mao just trying to bait me?_

If that was the case, it _had_ worked, though Lelouch was trying to ignore that. The sudden spike of thoughtless, berserk anger that had consumed him after Shirley was shot unnerved him with its intensity, and how it had washed away any further thought or careful planning he would have needed to properly confront an enemy like Mao. Had he not sent C.C. in ahead of time, he might have made a fatal mistake, and _that_ was what unnerved him the most.

"You're sure he can't get out of there?" He asked C.C., regarding Mao. The green haired girl's reluctance to kill his psychotic counterpart had surprised him, though it did give him a better idea of what made this mysterious witch tick. Perhaps she was more human than he would have initially posited...

"He'll be kept in a special cell, with a muzzle to dampen his powers. Likely if he makes too much of a fuss, the Geass organization will rediscover him." C.C. said; now it was her turn to look uncomfortable. She doubted her former organization would treat Mao well. While they _might_ try to make him a weapon against Lelouch, C.C. was fairly certain that Schenziel and Charles would see him as a liability given his unstable nature.

"Good." Lelouch straightened up and started walking to the stairwell. "Wait here. I'm going to speak with Shirley...find out what she knows..."

 _And ask some questions of my own..._

 **~Line Break~**

"Yes, she should recover well, though she shouldn't be lifting anything with that arm. It will be at least a few weeks before it's back to proper capacity."

"And blood loss?"

The nurse smiled reassuringly. This young man's concern for his friend was quite touching. "Again, it's nothing she can't recover from with some rest and care. We should be able to release her in a few days; the wound has little threat of reopening."

"Good." A strange red symbol flashed in the boy's eye. "May I speak alone with her for a few minutes?"

"Absolutely." The nurse shooed away the other doctor, allowing Lelouch to close the door behind him and take a seat next to Shirley's bed.

Shirley was awake, if not quite alert thanks to the morphine still running through her system. Her right shoulder was heavily bandaged, her messy orange hair fallen over it. The late evening sunlight cast warm golden red rays across the fluffy bedsheets. She blinked and smiled warmly when she saw him.

The sight sent another pained jolt through Lelouch. "Hey. How are you feeling?"

Shirley kept up that brave smile. "I...I've been better. But I think I'll be okay. It doesn't really hurt anymore."

"I'm sorry..."

"Why are you sorry?"

"You were hurt because of me..."

"What? No." Shirley said anxiously. "I'm the one who jumped on a man holding a gun." She shivered. "He...he was a frightening. He spoke like he knew what I was thinking..."

Lelouch reached out and took Shirley's hand in his, mentally readying his Geass. "He was a defective weapon of Britannia. Don't worry; he won't come after you again." Shirley smiled hesitantly. "Shirley, when I confronted that man after you took his gun away he said you knew I was Zero. The leader of the Black Knights. Is that true?"

His suspicions were confirmed when Shirley barely reacted to the question. Her eyes clouded over, as if she was struggling to find the right thing to say. "I...I thought you might be a part of the Black Knights. You've been missing classes often...and that sometimes overlapped with movements and actions attributed to them. I know what a truly brilliant person you are – how smart you are, how you're able to understand people at a glance – and that one time you mentioned it was good that the Black Knights were there to protect us. Back at Lake Kawaguchi."

She smiled softly at him. "I...I never said thank you, for that – s-since I wasn't sure. But...you came for us. You came to protect us. Thank you."

"Y-You're welcome..." The self proclaimed Demon Prince felt something hot uncoiling in his chest, and immediately dragged the conversation back to the point before he could get distracted. "Shirley, have you told anyone?"

He was shocked to see a look of honest _hurt_ flash through Shirley's eyes at the question. She tightly squeezed his hand. "I...I swear on the graves of my ancestors Lulu, I haven't told anyone! Not Suzaku, or Nunnally, or even my mother or father...! I told no one, I promise you." Her emerald eyes bored into him. "I promised you could trust me for anything, didn't I?"

"But something like this?" Lelouch asked, stunned. His geass faded into the subconscious. "You really...you don't think the Black Knights are terrorists?"

Shirley frowned, and glared down at her hands. "I saw the footage of Shinjiku, remember? Those civilians, the mothers, even the children..." She shivered violently, and her heart monitor sped up a bit. "Those people...they're _evil_. How could they commit an act of butchery like that, and then act like the wounded party when someone strikes back? Out of all the royals, only Princess Euphemia has shown a shred of compassion for the people she rules over...and she's not really the one in charge, is she?"

"That could change," Lelouch suggested, staring at her and trying to suppress his surprise.

Shirley snorted. "People like them never change," She said lowly. "Not unless the judgment of God was raining down on them, would they even consider themselves as in the wrong. They think they're entitled to the world, and it doesn't matter who they hurt while seeking control of it. It's really horrifying."

She looked over at him again; there was a newborn intensity to them. It was passion and something else...something Lelouch didn't have a word for before now. "But you...Lelouch, I believe you can make a better world. I believe in you."

"Shirley..." He honestly wasn't sure what to think for a moment. The hot coil in his chest felt stronger than ever. He kept such a tight control over his emotions under most circumstances; yet everything she was saying and promising now was inspiring more than he'd ever expected to feel in him... "I don't know what to say...e-except...why? Why believe in me?"

Shirley flushed lightly, and looked down at her lap. "B-Because...I..." She smiled softly. "I care very dearly about you, Lulu. That's why I took that bullet for you. That's why I'm putting my faith in you. ...Because I'm in love with you."

Lelouch shivered and looked at her. She avoided his eyes...afraid of rejection. Yet she had said it so easily, as if it were an inseparable part of her being. As if it was the most important fact of her heart. As Zero he had inspired many things – loyalty, hatred, fear, awe, strength...but this simple feeling was more dangerous than any of them...especially if he...

"Shirley..." the heat, strangling his chest...was this what it meant...? "...what does love feel like? ...Like fire in your heart?"

Shirley's head snapped over to him, mostly confused and surprised by the question, but there was a spark of hope there too. "Yeah. It's a fire raging out of control, consuming everything that I am." She smiled shyly. "It hurts and strengthens me in equal measure."

"...I see..."

 _Then I'm in love with you...?_ Lelouch reached up and brushed her hair away from her face. _I am feeling all those things near you...you made me want to look out for the civilians at Narita...you made me a better person, because I care about you...is that love? I_ could _give you a world without Britannia...and I will..._

 _But..._

 _But I can't love...if I love you...then you're a target...Mao proved that to me..._

 _and next time...it might be worse than a bullet to the shoulder..._

An image, unbidden, came to his mind. Shirley lying on the stone ground, blood gushing from a bullet wound from her stomach. Her eyes closed forever.

A horrible cold pain settled in his stomach at the mere thought...

 _That woman who pulled you aside, who was shot by Mao...she's in critical condition, but more importantly, she was a soldier for Britannia...if she was suspicious of you, she may know your connection to me...and would use that, and use_ you _, to get to me...they could hurt you for information..._

 _If I brought you, your family, to the Black Knights...you might join, trying to protect me...and then you could die in battle...a battle_ I _sent you into..._

 _I can already feel it in my heart. That's unacceptable. I can't allow it. C.C. talked about sacrifices...but I can't sacrifice you...and I can't let you be a casualty of my war._

 _I trust you not to tell anyone about me. If we share this feeling...yes. I can believe that._

 _But I can't let you stay here._

Lelouch gently took Shirley's face in his hands and kissed her on the lips. It was a slow, gentle touch, not wanting to aggravate her injury. His blood was singing. It felt perfect.

 _I'll ensure your safety...somewhere you can hide while the war rages on. Away from Britannia. Away from those who would hurt you. You, your father and mother, you'll all go. I'll arrange everything tonight, down to the address of the house, so I'll know you're protected and looked after. Somewhere even Schenziel would have to tread warily, if he went at all._

He broke away slowly, savouring the taste of her lips, committing it to memory, before standing up. "I have to go now. I'll come back and see you tomorrow." Her beautiful eyes bore into him, flooded with a europhic joy that left the head spinning. He felt a twinge of guilt, before suppressing it. _I will protect you, Shirley._

"Take care of her for me," He told the nurse on his way out.

 _ ****~Later that Night~****_

"So...you want me to arrange the housing and workplace for these new 'migrants'?" The well dressed man droned, his eyes glowing red. "It will be a bit tricky; the Eunuch generals are very selective about who lives in the palace complex – even at the lowest levels. Even with the father's great talents in science, it's balanced by the fact that they've been deported. It's not impossible, but they'll need a referral for this to stick..."

"I've already arranged one." The strange boy, dressed in a stolen army uniform, said. "See to it that this family leaves as soon as the daughter is healthy enough to travel."

"Understood, sir."

 _ ****~Two Days Later~****_

 _ ****~At an airport~****_

Shirley stood among her luggage, her eyes flickering among her friends. "Thank you all for coming with me," She said softly. "I...I'm grateful for your support."

"I guess I was waiting for someone to say this was a prank!" Rivalz said, with a note of disbelief. "I mean, why...why in the world are you and your folks being _deported_ to the Chinese Federation?"

Shirley shook her head sadly. Her shoulder was in a brace, and her eyes were melancholy. She had barely had the time to process it, even as she made her way to the selected airport. Her mother and father were speaking to the ticket master, surrounded on both sides by Britannian soldiers. "I don't know. Daddy got the note from an officer just yesterday...he was too upset to tell me why it was happening."

"This is insanely irregular," Suzaku put in, concern for her and righteous anger at this bizarre injustice on his face. "I'll look into it and try to get you home, Shirley."

Shirley managed a smile and gave the Japanese Knight a friendly hug. "Thank you, Suzaku. You're a good man, and a great friend."

Suzaku blushed slightly, before saying, "Thank you for your kindness." _I'm not sure I deserve it,_ he added silently, thinking of the sin he had committed years ago.

"I...I'm going to miss all you guys," Shirley said with a slightly trembling voice, before saying with determination, "I'm going to call you every day! You better answer me, okay?!"

Milly saluted, a mixture of sadness and pride on her face. "You bet we will, Shirley!"

Shirley turned towards Lelouch, who was standing about a foot to her right, having helped her carry her luggage. Her father – and one of the soldiers – was barking at her to hurry up. She lunged forward and hugged him tightly. "I will see you again." She whispered, before grabbing her bags and running to catch up with her father.

Lelouch raised his fingers to his lips, watching her leave. _I hope so...it's a selfish hope, but I do..._

 _...even if I don't deserve your love...or you..._

 **End Chapter**

 _ **(sighs) Goddamn it, Lelouch. She's trying to save you, and you're making her job harder trying to save**_ **her _. I swear, for being the Demon Prince, sometimes you're as bad as Suzaku...So, now Shirley's headed to the Chinese Federation...which may be just as well, considering there are some people there worth smiting. And, perhaps, an alliance worth brokering on behalf of the Black Knights._**

 _ **Since Schenziel and Euphy will be turning their eyes that way very soon.**_

 ** _Oh, and on another note - a reviewer suggested that the God at the top of the Elevator might grant Euphy and Shirley a pet - specifically, an Alola native Vulpix. I hadn't originally planned for crossover elements, and I'm not sure how many of you are Pokemon fans, so I'll put the question up here - how many of you would be happy to see that happen?_**

 ** _Read and Review please!_**


	14. Chapter 14

**Rescue Angels**

 _ **Wanda: The poll is closed with 79% for our newest addition; thank you all for voting! Oh, all the fun things I plan to do with this...**_

 _ **Euphemia: (picking up a binder from the table) 'The Geass King'...? Is this that eldtrich tome you were talking about-?**_

 _ **Wanda: (yelps) (pulls it out of Euphy's hands) Yeah! It's very important and very scary, so you're not to read it okay! I don't think your sweet sensitive mind could handle it.**_

 _ **Euphemia: (indigently) I'm not weak!**_

 ** _Wanda: (laughs nervously) I know. That's not the problem. (under my breath) I think even_ Mao _would be afraid of that happening to him._**

 ** _Eupehmia: (eyes me suspiciously) What happening?_**

 ** _Wanda: NOTHING!_**

 ** _Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass._**

 **Chapter 14: On the Road to China**

"...So that's what that was about. Suzaku asked for paperwork from the travels office, and I hadn't had the chance to ask why. I'm guessing Lelouch is the culprit?"

Euphemia leaned against the large window of her ornate room, watching the sunset casting bloody red streaks across the sky. She was pressing the black phone against her ear, speaking quietly with her fellow angel. Despite the time difference between Britannia and China, her companion wasn't tired – she was alert, and sad.

"...He's trying to protect you," Euphemia said softly.

" _ **I hope so. But it happened right after I said...**_ " Shirley's voice cracked. _**"I...maybe it's silly. But it hurts. Does he not trust me?"**_

"If he didn't, he would have erased your memories of him," Euphemia pointed out. "And the last time he did that, it was also to keep you safe." She shook her head. "But I understand, Shirley. Just let it all out. Where did he send you, specifically?"

" _ **The lower rings of the castle complex. Apparently we have a referral thanks to dad's scientific record."**_

"It might be just as well that Lelouch sent you there," Euphemia said, trying to be a bit brisk and move Shirley's attention elsewhere. "Schniezel will be here in an hour, probably less, and we know he's in communication with the Eunuch Generals. I have a feeling that he's going to send me to play diplomat with the Empress Tianzi while he takes direct control of Japan."

" _ **That sounds about right, coming from him,**_ " Shirley noted with an aggravated sigh. It seemed that whenever they made progress, another dangerous roadblock reared its ugly head. **_"It looks and sounds reasonable, but there's a buried catch. Good lord, where there's banality there is_ evil _. Do you think he's building Damocles even as we speak?"_**

"I don't know," Euphemia admitted. "He doesn't have Nina's help at the moment – I'm keeping an eye on her, and she's still working away with Lloyd and Miss Cecile. She seems content, and happy, so I'm not really worried...yet, anyway. But that doesn't mean he won't go about it a different way. Knowing Schniezel, he'll search for another source of destruction."

" _ **We have to do something about him..."**_ Shirley worried. **_"But how are we going to do that?"_**

"We'd have to catch him by surprise." Euphemia responded. "He's about as brilliant and ruthless as Lelouch. I don't think any trap we come up with on our own would be something he'd fall for."

" _ **You're probably right...but we can't do nothing..."**_

"I know. I just have to think on it...!" Euphemia bit her lip. "A sudden and tremendous change of pace on a battlefield might give us an opening...but taking advantage of it, that's the real problem..."

" _ **You'll be informing Lulu about his decisions now, right?"**_

"I'll tell him everything I can without giving myself away," Euphemia answered.

She frowned slightly when she recalled her brother's words... _You can't let him suspect you even a little, or you'll be captured...Schniezel is different from Cornelia. He won't be blind to any odd behaviour out of affection. You can't count on that; you'll have to fool him by playing the diplomat or devil's advocate...and even then, that's no guarantee you'll be safe._ "I can tell Lelouch is worried I'll get caught."

" _ **We can't deny we've been pretty lucky up to this point."**_ Shirley noted. Though her friend couldn't see it, she pressed a hand against her scarred shoulder. **_"First time I did something big with an audience, at Narita, I was suspected almost instantly...it's probably thanks to Mao that I wasn't discovered..."_** Euphemia all but heard her friend wince. _**"There's something I never thought I'd say..."**_

"Well, he wasn't always just an unhinged, damaged weapon...he's as much a victim of the Geass as either of us..." Euphemia placed a hand against her chest – where there was a faded scar from the old, fatal bullet wound.

" _ **All the same...We might run out of luck soon..."**_

Euphemia glanced over at the window, seeing her wings in the reflection. "I'm not sure it's all luck," she said, half to herself. The words ' _minor miracles have always been in the hands of angels'_ echoed through her ears. "But now that things are heating up, more caution is the right way to go. We _need_ to be more stealthy now."

" _ **I'll find us some cardboard boxes,"**_ Shirley quipped. Both girls chuckled, feeling a little stress leave them at the camaraderie of the gesture. **_"But seriously, I understand. I'll keep my guard up, especially when Xinge is nearby."_**

"The sooner he's connected to Lelouch and the Black Knights, the better. He makes a dangerous enemy." Euphemia remarked. "Is there any way for you to get close to Tianzi? You are living in the palace complex now."

" _ **I...am not sure. I've gotten a job as a lounge singer to help dad and mom while we're settling in. So I suppose if she came down to the first floor for some reason, I might be able to meet her. But I don't know of the Eunuchs will allow her to spend any real time with a commoner."**_

Euphemia snorted slightly. "As if you're a bigger threat to her than they are," She muttered. That pack of hateful, self preserving rats were on the short list of people she genuinely despised – right below VV, her father and Luciano Bradley. "My brother will be here shortly. Get some sleep, okay Shirley?"

" _ **Yeah. Good night, Euphy."**_ The princess clicked the phone off and slipped it into her pocket. She returned to the television she had been watching and relaxed against the sofa, her mind drifting off to the Elevator where she had been given her life back.

 _Suzaku...oh Suzaku, what would you say if you knew I was going to die in the not too distant future?_ Euphy thought, squeezing her eyes shut. Most of her nights were spent wrapped up in this thought. She had tried to start a conversation where she might tell him about it, but she always lost her nerve. He would take time just to walk or sit with her, enjoying her company – without Cornelia looming over his shoulder with silent threats, he did so more often than their last life. Euphy was well aware many people at court were whispering that Suzaku had seduced her. Often it was assumed that was the reason she knighted him, of all the absurd nonsense...then and now, she had chosen him because he was a good man. Her love for him was a secondary factor.

She had already left him once...that had ended poorly for many people...Euphemia could control the circumstances of her death a bit better, thanks to the Grace, but she couldn't not use it...and using it meant eventual death. A Grace was not meant for a mortal human.

But if she was going to look academically at her death...she might as well consider the circumstances... to that end, Euphemia had forced herself to dream about both the SAZ massacre, and the Zero Requiem. _You're very well loved, sister..._ pools and reception at public events had proven she was the only princess loved in the various Areas...that was the reason Lelouch was thinking of her as Britannia's next Empress...

What if instead of hatred...what fuelled her own Zero Requiem was love?

Euphemia imagined herself, for a moment, in Lelouch's place on that fateful day. Murdered by V.V., perhaps, for interfering with Operation Ragnarok. All she'd have to do was let him know that she knew, and he'd come after her...especially if she hinted she knew about him killing Lady Marianne. He would come and kill her, while she oversaw a special administrative zone – no, while she gave her blessing for Japan's resurrection as a Nation, one connected to Britannia merely as a trading partner. The Emperor and those below him would never stand for that. It would be best if it was V.V. – it would bring the little bastard out of hiding so Shirley could smite him.

 _Though she might have to go straight there, to the Elevator, before my power fades,_ Euphemia noted, revising her plan. _Such a task requires the extent of both our powers. I'll plot this out after Schneziel is sent to his grave...that will place me in executive power over a good chunk of Britannia. Then, my death will have the most impact._

Euphemia pulled out a notepad and started drafting her dream bill – with some differences from last time, but the same general sentiment. She silently tossed around a few more details for her death in her mind. _I'll have my event heavily televised, so the whole empire can see it...but VV can't know that, or he may not bite. Hidden cameras, then...the event will reveal me as an Angel, if the Grace activates in response._

 _The angel who wanted only peace. Died for her people. It certainly makes for a ringing headline, and it would all be true rather than propaganda._

 _Deithard would probably kill to be the one organizing my memorial._

She let out a sad chuckle, looking down at her hands. She saw them as stained with Japanese blood, under the red haze of Geass. _Listen to me, sorting out the finer details of my martyr's death. I should be worrying about Suzaku...I don't want him to see me die again..._

 _...I wanted to live a life with him..._

Euphemia roughly brushed her tears away. The door swung open and admitted one of the servants. "My lady, your brother, Prince Schneziel will be arriving shortly."

"I see." Euphemia said quietly, placing down her notebook and standing up. "Please, take me to the landing zone so I may meet with him."

 **~Line Break~**

The young angel was very grateful she had practised looking neutral. Schneziel walked down from his plane and strode over to meet her, his face a calm and kind looking mask. _What is wrong with my family...I shouldn't be afraid of him, and what he'd do, but I am. Oh Father, look what you've made us into. In another world, Schneziel and Lelouch could have been an unbeatable sibling team, ruling the world with a just and careful hand. But no, you wanted to create Ragnarok._

The thought rankled Euphemia, even now, that Charles and Marianne were still confusing their selfish decision to forcibly merge all the souls in existence with a selfless act. Under the _best_ circumstances, it would transform them all into a horrifying Legion-esque entity that the angelic host would probably put down out of pity more than anything else.

"Euphemia," Schneziel said with customary warmness, kissing her hand. His sister forced a smile in response. "You look exhausted. I take it you haven't succeeded in negotiating Cornelia's release?"

"Is it that obvious?" Euphemia shook her head slightly. "I've only been able to raise the Black Knights once. Zero allowed me to see her, but the footage was entirely inside some sort of rail car so there aren't any hints to where he's holding her."

"Did he make any demands of you?"

"More like a question," Euphemia said, recalling what Lelouch had crafted for her, after they spent some time speaking and debating over the phone what would be worth releasing Cornelia for. "He said he believed I valued life. He then said that if there were to be a special administrative zone within Japan. There, everyone would live equally."

Schneziel's brow raised. "He didn't ask you to release Japan entirely?"

Euphemia snorted. "He probably knew the Lords, and Father, would never allow that – not in return for a single woman. Even a princess."

"Hmm." She could see the gears turning in Schneziel's mind; looking for ways to turn this around. "Walk with me, Euphy?"

"Of course..." The two siblings headed down the hallways, leaving behind two of the Knights in the hanger – including Bradley. Schneziel had seen a visible look of discomfort in Euphy's eyes when the Knight met her on the tarmac, and as such pulled him back a bit.

"I don't wish to trouble you," Schneziel said. "but I've discovered something alarming as I've looked into the various Areas."

"It can't be helped," Euphemia responded with some firmness. "This is my empire. I have a duty to my people as their Princess. What's happening out there?"

Schneziel nodded approvingly before continuing, "Zero's influence has stretched beyond Area 11. I've seen men dressed as Black Knights in almost every captured territory, following his capture of Cornelia. People are gravitating towards him."

"He captured me once," Euphemia recalled. "I was in a concussed haze for most of the trip, but I remember hearing him speak. He's a powerful orator, and a charismatic man. Mixing that with his theatrics, and I can't say I'm surprised he's inspiring people." She bit her lip, playing up fear and uncertainty. "We're really loosing control of this, aren't we? To think he started out controlling small terrorist groups. Father's going to be furious...if he isn't already."

Schneziel let out a grim-sounding noise and nodded. "Euphy, what do you know about Code R?"

Euphemia looked sharply at her older brother. "That thing Clovis was looking into, before he was killed?" She asked carefully.

"Yes. I haven't dug up all the details yet, but I have a feeling Code R and Zero's miraculous ability to turn hopeless battles around may be related."

"What could be capable of that?" _Do you know?!_

"I'm not sure yet. I am looking for this information right under Father's nose, after all." Schneziel paused. "You've done a good job keeping the people here happy and calm, Euphemia. But I have a new job for you, if you think you're up to it."

"What is it?"

"I've entered a dialogue with the Chinese Federation." Schneziel explained. "Their current Empress is a very young lady – the Tianzi. I intend to send you to meet her within the month, to foster a new relationship between our Empires."

"I understand." _I expected as much._ "What about my duties here?"

"I will handle them while you're away." Euphemia fought the urge to grimace. "Sir Guilford will remain here with me, since obviously Kururugi will be accompanying you to the Federation – I hope that's acceptable?"

"Of course. Will you contact me if negotiations for my sister's release change any?"

"Have no fear. I'll see to Cornelia's comfort as best I can."

 _ ****~Elsewhere~****_

 _ ****~Shirley's POV~****_

 _Shirley stared into the blinding light in front of her. She could faintly hear sword's clashing, and could see the outline of someone outstretched as though crucified, holding onto chains and keeping the doors behind them closed. She could hear music in the distance, warm, comforting and beautiful. She saw the stairway to heaven, the jump off to purgatory, and the distant, threatening flickers of hellfire._

" _ **Looking ahead?"**_

 _The Voice was both gentle and somewhat amused; like a father watching his young child sitting too close to the television. Shirley looked all around her, but as usual, there seemed to be no one there but herself._

" _I'm sorry," She whispered. "It's...it's because I'm afraid."_

 _A comforting warmth enveloped her. **"I am with you every step you take. I have a present for you, when you wake up. It has great capabilities...I imagine it will assist your travels well."**_

Shirley's eyes fluttered open, slowly focusing on the fan idly turning above her head. Her 'new'/current room was rather disorganized still, since she had only moved in two days ago and was still adjusting to the change in scenery and time zone. However, there was something lying against her leg that most empathetically hadn't been there before.

It looked like a fox and was about the size of one (though maybe a bit bigger), but with heavy fluffy white fur. The little creature yawned, and snowflakes flew out of its nose when it sneezed. It fixed massive, icy blue eyes on her, full of immediate, adoring love. Shirley let out a slight _eep!_ , gaping at it – silently warring between _what the hell is that/it's so ADORABLE!_.

Shirley was a young woman. It wasn't hard to see which side won out.

The little white fox wuffed as Shirley lifted it up and hugged it gently against her chest. Her eyes glowed gold slightly as she learned and discovered this creature's abilities. "Moon...Blast? A fairy?" Shirley wondered aloud, before finding herself grinning. "Outside context abilities..."

She gave the Vulpix a light kiss on the forehead and declared, "I'm going to call you Luna." Her smile widened a bit. "And _you_ are going to help me make a special friend."

 **End Chapter**

 _ **Yup. Tianzi will be brought out of her tower in search of pretty foxes! Because who doesn't want a pretty white fox that can flash freeze all your enemies into submission and beat up dragons? (smiles coyly) This is where stuff is going to get messy for everyone. Buckle in!**_

 _ **Read and Review please!**_


	15. Chapter 15

**Rescue Angels**

 _ **Me: (ducks a TV being chucked at my head)**_

 _ **Kallen: (picks up another large box to throw at me) WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN!?**_

 _ **Me: At school! I'm sorry!**_

 _ **Kallen: I've. Been. WAITING! JAPAN ISN'T GOING TO FREE HERSELF, YOU KNOW!**_

 _ **Me: I'm here, I'm here, I'm here, I swear! Stop throwing things at me, so I can write it all out! please?!**_

 _ **Kallen: (glowers) then get to work!**_

 _ **Me: (gulps)**_

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass.**

 **Chapter 15: The Night's Wish**

Jiang Lihua, known to the world as the Tianzi, Empress of the Chinese Federation, was bored and lonely after being released from the latest 'meeting'. If it could be called that; her presence at economical and international meetings was purely traditional and to save face, and even the young lady herself knew it. The real power was in the hands of the Eunuch Generals, who would kill her if they believed she was a threat to their power – and there was more that she didn't know.

Though that would all end tonight.

It was late evening, and Jiang was still awake, musing over her impending, potential 'engagement'. She prayed that speaking with Princess Euphemia would ease her mind on the subject. The young pink haired lady was renowned all around as of late, for her kindness, compassion, forgiving nature and warmth. Jiang hoped that Euphemia's existence meant that some of her brothers were equally sweet and kind, or at least, that the girl would guide her through her new existence.

 _I wish that my power was true,_ Jiang thought unhappily. _But no. I am merely a jewel in the crown, and the Eunuchs do the ruling._ She sighed.

Then she heard a rustling at the window. Curious, Jiang sat up in her bed and looked out the window...

...To see a brilliant, snow white fox perched on the tree branch closest to her window, its blue eyes staring inquisitively at her. Jiang let out a gasp and jumped to her feet, and approached the window slowly so as not to scare the creature off. She had never seen anything like it.

It was some sort of spirit creature, it had to be! Had it come to give her wisdom? Comfort?

The fox remained where it stood as Jiang slowly opened the window. It seemed to purr at the sight of her, waving its large bushy tails. Timidly Jiang reached out and held out her fingers, wondering if this was a mistake...but the fox nuzzled and licked them, before hopping straight up to an upper branch.

"Oh, wait!" Jiang pleaded, before stepping up onto the windowsill and climbing onto the tree herself. Part of her registered that Xinge would be furious to see her doing this, but she desperately wanted to keep up with this strange creature.

The fox climbed onto the roof, and then looked down as if to see if Jiang was following her. To the child, this simply confirmed her suspicion that she was dealing with a spirit. "I'm coming!" She promised, grabbing on to the edge of the roof and struggling to pull herself up. The fox gently bit her collar and helped pull her up when her foot slipped.

The fox then scurried along the roof, leading Jiang along to the far right, which overlooked the city below. As they walked quickly, another figure was coming into focus...

It was a woman, dressed all in white, and even the sheltered Jiang recognized her straight away from footage she had been shown. However, that footage had not included the aura...and the new appendages she was seeing at the moment. A golden glow surrounded the lady, and from her back stretched two brilliant wings, white as crystal and beautiful like artwork come to life.

The fox let out a strange barking noise. The Woman in White turned around, her masked gaze settling on Jiang. For a second, the young Empress felt fear, but then the woman smiled and that sensation melted away like snow in summer.

"Hello Tianzi," she said warmly. "I wasn't expecting to see you out here." The fox ran up to her and rubbed against her leg. "I hope my new friend didn't wake you."

"Ah...are...are you an angel?" Jiang asked tentatively, awed at the sight before her.

"Yes and no. I am in an angelic state, but I was born and live as a mortal, like you," The Woman responded. Her wings spread out a bit. "Please, come closer – I wouldn't want you to fall, and the roof is steep."

Jiang obligingly walked closer and took the woman's offered hand. The glove was warm and secure to the touch, and her hold was gentle; utterly unlike the Eunuchs whenever they grabbed her while making a point in discussion.

"Then...you're really here to exert heaven's judgment?" Jiang asked, looking up at the older lady.

The Woman tilted her head; she seemed almost sad at the question. "I was sent here to set some things right. For all the good this world has, it is held under a blanket of darkness, fear and oppression."

"It...it is?" Jiang looked out across her city. "But...my home looks bright and happy, from here."

The Woman shook her head. "Those men who have taken your power for themselves have been lying to you, Tianzi, about how they have cared for your kingdom." She said. She didn't sound angry, but there was a remoteness to her voice that made the young girl shudder.

"What do you mean? My people...they're suffering?"

The Woman knelt down next to Jiang, so they were at eye level. Jiang couldn't see through the one way visor, but she sensed an internal debate within her companion. "I can show you what they've kept from you, Tianzi, but not if you don't wish it...knowledge is a terrible burden, especially with such as this."

Jiang stood frozen, wondering what all this meant. For several moments she warred with herself before saying, "My kingdom is my responsibility. If they are suffering...I must know. Please, show me."

The Woman gave her a small smile, which held a mixture of sadness and pride. Then she stood up and placed both her hands on Jiang's shoulders, engulfing the smaller child in her golden aura. And suddenly they were everywhere...all across China.

Jiang saw starving slums, overflowing with people who could not pay the sky high rent. She saw guards and soldiers abusing and extorting the people they were supposed to protect. She saw the Eunuchs blinding her to their responsibility for this, while they drained the country's bank on their own excesses. She saw death, both in battle and being doled out to innocents or harmless criminals under the harsh laws. She saw all...and she learned everything.

Eventually the visions came to a stop, and Jiang melted to her knees, weeping. The Woman knelt too, gently folding the young girl into a tender embrace. Jiang had never experienced such a thing before, and she leaned into it, seeking strength.

"Do the angels always see these things?" The girl asked through her tears.

"Yes," The Woman said solemnly. "It is our burden, myself and my friend. To try and remove these great injustices."

"Can you stop them? Those men who call themselves my advisors?" Jiang asked, righteous anger bleeding into her voice as she asked this question. "Can you help me help my people? I...I cannot regain my power alone."

"You do not have to." The Woman said soothingly. "I can help you, but your help does not just come from me. You have your protector...and soon, the Black Knights will aide you as well."

"The Black Knights? Those revolutionaries?" Jiang couldn't deny that the thought frightened her a bit. Zero and his men always seemed so angry and impassioned in their appearances; she imagined they would bring violence in their wake.

"Some bloodshed is inevitable, my lady Tianzi. But I know the man behind the mask of Zero. He will protect you, and give you back your kingdom. It is in his nature." The Woman said. "Do not be afraid. I am watching over you. Even when you don't realize I'm there."

Then she picked Jiang up, causing the girl to squeak in surprise. The fox clung to her leg as the Woman in White flew the young Empress back down to her room and placed her on her bed. "Rest, Tianzi... would you like my friend to keep you company?"

The white fox hopped up on the bed and nestled its way under Jiang's arm. The little girl smiled for the first time through her tears.

"I'll take that as a yes. Sleep well, child."

 _ ****~With Suzaku~****_

Euphemia's bedroom was empty. Suzaku probably wouldn't have thought anything of it, had he not been, well, _himself_ , and therefore noticed that Euphemia looked tired, furtive, and – which worried him most of all – quite stressed during the whole travel to the Chinese Federation and their arrival there. She had insisted she was fine when he asked, but Suzaku was convinced she was just trying to put his mind at ease. And now she was missing in the middle of the night.

Suzaku hadn't woken anyone else; he wanted to find her on his own, hopefully allowing him to convince her to tell him what was wrong. Euphemia, while outgoing, kept her sorrows and worries close to her chest so as not to burden anyone else. Most of the time, it was one of the many, many qualities that Suzkau loved about her, but now it was causing him concern.

Yes, love. Suzaku was through with lying to himself about his motivations now (he'd been doing that for a while). He was not loyal to the Britannian empire itself. He was loyal to Euphemia and the wonderful, innovative, just Empress he _knew_ she could be, should fate give her the chance. She was the most important person to him now, and he would gladly lay down his life for her should it come to that. Even though he was laughably unworthy of her, she had made him her knight and her best friend without hesitation.

 _If only Lelouch could see the Empire's future through Euphy,_ Suzaku thought. The only thing that would make this setup perfect was if his jaded best friend was a part of it. Lelouch's palpable hatred of his homeland was a source of worry for Suzaku. He was certain that the other boy didn't hate Euphy – who could hate Euphy? - but Lelouch seemed to be quite content to watch Britannia burn under the revolution of Zero. _Doesn't he realize that jeopardizes Euphy's future too?_

Suzaku reached the other end of the hallway when he heard thumping, and a window opening somewhere behind him. Turning around, he saw the door to Euphemia's room move slightly. Spinning around, he rushed back to see the door to the bathroom close.

"Who's there?" He demanded harshly.

A startled, but blessedly familiar voice sounded from the bathroom. "S-Suzaku?"

Suzaku let out a relieved breath. "Oh, it's just you Euphemia." He walked up to the door. "What are you doing, up and about?"

"Er, I couldn't sleep." Euphemia sounded flustered. Suzaku swore he heard the rattle of clothes being moved around at great speed. "I just went for a walk...I'm sorry I worried y-"

Whatever else she was going to say broke off into a violent coughing fit, followed by a crash and a thud. Heart slamming with sudden worry, Suzaku forced the door open and rushed to his princess's side.

Euphemia had collapsed on the floor, and was coughing into her hands. The cupboard under the sink had been jammed closed over a filled to capacity space...which Suzaku might have noticed, had Euphemia's hands not come away from her mouth with bloodstains.

"Euphy, you're hurt!"

He got to his feet to call for the doctor, only for the pink angel to grab his arm and hold him there. "It's...it's not something they can help me with, S-Suzaku."

"What's wrong? What happened?" Suzaku asked frantically, taking Euphemia's face in his hands and making her look at him. Her beautiful eyes were dazed, as if she were thousands of miles away.

"It's...happened before. No consistency. I think...it's some sort of sickness. Nothing the doctors I've seen recently could make anything of it." Euphemia shook her head. "Maybe god has cursed my family."

"That's ridiculous, Euphy. You've done nothing to deserve that." Suzaku's hands were shaking, and he cursed himself for it. He had to be strong for her, when she was so vulnerable.

"My family has," Euphemia said, and her voice was so full of despair it shattered his heart into millions of pieces. "Oh, I could live ten lifetimes and never make up for the cruelties they've brought against so many innocents!"

"Don't talk like that Euphy! Don't say that about yourself!" Suzaku begged. "You're the kindest, most wonderful person I've ever met. Your family could consist entirely of demons from hell and you would still be worth saving! You're nothing like them and you deserve to live!"

He wanted to hug her, and since no one was around to see him and she needed it more than decorum demanded otherwise he did so, letting the pink haired princess shiver and cough and lean against him, giving her his strength, his belief in her.

"I'm sorry..." Euphemia coughed twice, thankfully much gentler this time. It no longer seemed like the force would tear her apart.

"No, _don't_ apologize. You have nothing to be sorry for."

"Thank you... but I do..." She smiled weakly at him, straightening up against the wall. "I'm sorry I kept this from you, Suzaku. You already worry over me so much, I..."

Suzaku shook his head, determined to keep the tears away. What classic Euphemia nonsense. "Worry is nothing, Euphy. I _live_ to keep you safe and happy. Are you _sure_ you shouldn't see-?"

His question broke off when suddenly Euphemia's eyes welled up with tears, and she tackled him to the floor. And before he could formulate a response to that; _god she was on top of him, his knee brushed against the curves of her hip_ , Euphemia crushed his lips under hers in a frantic kiss. Suzaku tasted blood, apples and lust in her mouth; his mind utterly blacked out and he gently placed his hands on her back. _What is – I don't – I can't – I – what – oh, Euphy!_ The princess crawled forward slightly, until she was straddling him, her tongue brushing longingly against his lips and teeth. Unable to resist, overwhelmed by his feelings, Suzaku granted her access and felt heat rush through her veins as she buried her fingers in his hair, forcing him as close to her as possible and pressing him against the floor. Her other hand dug into the edges of his uniform, pulling at it as she finally released his mouth to take in desperately needed air.

Suzaku stared up at her through love blurred eyes before Euphemia kissed him again, more violently than the first time, full of love and desperation and longing and passion. He was a knight yet she held him a completely helpless prisoner, caged by her sweet love. Euphemia released his lips again, muttering something borderline illegible in Japanese, but Suzaku understood it immediately.

" _Aishiteru"_ Euphemia gasped out. " _Aishiteru, aishiteru, aishiteru,"_ she repeated several times before kissing him again. It was a shorter kiss though no less heated. She held him there for another momentbefore covering his face with quicker kisses, while pulling most insistently at his shirt.

Finally managing to put together some sort of coherent thought, Suzaku placed his hands on top of hers. "Euphy," he whispered. "Euphy, you'll get in trouble..."

"I don't care," she sobbed, looking lovingly at him, before beginning to speak rapidly in Japanese – she had asked him to teach her his language " _I don't care, damn it, I don't. I only want_ you _. I don't_ want _to want anyone else."_

"Euphy..." _I'm dreaming...I have to be..._ Suzaku's eyes drowned in hers, those beautiful tortured blue oceans.

" _Aishiteru,"_ Euphy whispered like a prayer, leaning over him again. Some invisible force closed and locked the door to her room. "please, please say it back. Just once. Please."

The last faint strands of Suzaku's self control snapped. " _Aishiteru,_ " he responded softly. "I have since the moment I met you."

Euphy's eyes lit up with joy. She kissed him again and the moon cast its silver light over the pair of star crossed lovers truly reunited.

 **End Chapter**

 _ **Euphy's made her dramatic confession, though she was in better shape to pounce on her beloved than Shirley was at the time. I hope you like the fluff! That's what I wanted for this chapter; lots and lots of fluff. I hope you like it and it makes up for the wait. Don't worry, Shirley will get her chance before everything goes to hell...quite possibly literally, given the circumstances.**_

 _ **Shirley: What do you mean, literally?!**_

 ** _Me: (pales) Oh dear, I gotta go do homework! (bolts)_**

 ** _Read and Review please!_**


End file.
